The Only Exception
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Renji is stymied when he is pursued by a secret admirer. It could be anyone...but who does he want it to be? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Warmth in Winter

**The Only Exception**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(This popped into my head after hearing Paramore's song by the same name. Just a sweet, winter romance story to warm the cold days.)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya sat, quietly working at his desk and looking up occasionally to watch the soft snowfall outside his office window. It was barely light enough, but he rather enjoyed watching as the unique ice clusters touched the frosted window and clung, only to melt away moments later and be replaced by others. It was like life in fast forward, and it reminded him for the hundredth time that years were passing…

The door burst open and Renji tumbled inside, a swirl of snowflakes blowing inside with him. He might have wanted to say something laced in velvet sarcasm, but for some reason, the sight of a red cheeked, red-nosed, huffing, puffing Renji made his lips twitch softly and his eyes blink curiously.

"S-sorry, Captain," the redhead said through chattering teeth, "I know I'm late, but I had to practically break my own trail through the snow. It's getting pretty thick out there."

"Hmmm," Byakuya said, turning back to his work.

He was only able to concentrate for a few moments, then his eye was distracted away from his work as Renji dropped down at his desk and picked up a small wrapped package he found there.

"Hey, Captain, do you know where this came from?" he asked.

"No," the noble said, looking back at the papers in his hand, "It was there when I arrived."

"Huh," Renji said, raising his eyebrow cutely.

He turned the box in his hands, admiring the red and green pattern, then tore the paper away and opened the box. He reached inside and carefully removed a small figurine…two white birds with interlocked wings. Attached to the birds was a small slip of paper with a typed note.

_Sometimes what you want is right in front of you, but you simply don't see it. It took me some time to 'see' you…and now I wonder. Do you see me too?_

Renji turned the note over, but found no name on it. He searched the box carefully, but it was to no avail. Finally, he sighed in frustration and dropped the box in the trash. Then he sat for a moment, turning the figurine in his hands and staring at it.

"Abarai…is something wrong?" asked the noble, startling him.

He dropped the birds onto his desk.

"N-no…sorry Captain," he stammered, picking the figurine up and setting it on top of the papers in his inbox.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a slender hand lifted the figurine and dropped more reports into his inbox. He looked up at Byakuya as the noble glanced down at the figurine, then set it back on top of the papers. He turned and walked back to his desk without a word. Renji refocused on his work, but his eye kept straying to the little white birds. And the words on the small piece of paper repeated in his head until he could think of nothing else.

_Who could it be? It's obviously someone who I know…who's interested in me. But who? Shuuhei has been looking at me kind of like he's interested…_

"Abarai, have you finished the training schedule for next week?" Byakuya asked, derailing his thinking.

"Oh…yeah," he said, getting up and taking the schedule to the display board, "Just forgot to put it up."

"Ah…" said Byakuya, returning to his work.

Renji struggled through the next few hours, trying not to look at the birds…the two lovely, slender white bodies, clipped together at the wing, their delicate heads slightly turned towards each other. And what kind of birds were they anyway? And…

"Renji."

The redhead's eyes lifted and met the noble's questioningly.

"The weather is turning foul and if you do not leave now, you will likely be spending the night in your quarters here. You may go, if you wish."

Renji's eyes widened slightly. It was unlike Byakuya to give him a break like that, mostly because such a thing meant the noble would likely be kept later…and might not be able to leave, himself. But as much as it made him feel guilty to leave his work to his captain, he ached to know who had given him the figurine. So he thanked Byakuya, who nodded briefly and returned to his work, then gathered his things and set off for the bar where he met his friends.

The club was already crowded and vibrating with music and dancers, with friends laughing and smiling, with servers weaving in between the swaying bodies to deliver food and drink to the revelers celebrating the end of the work week.

Renji spotted Rukia sitting with Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira, Rikichi and Shuuhei. He flash stepped to the table where they sat and as he sat down, he let the figurine tumble out of his pocket onto the table.

"Oh!" said Rikichi, catching the doves as they fell, "Careful, Renji, you've dropped something."

He turned the figurine over in his hands, his eyes curious. _Maybe a little too curious…_Renji thought to himself.

"Where did you get those?" Rangiku asked, her eyes lighting merrily, "They're darling! I think I saw some like that over at a shop in the living world."

"It was a gift…but there was no card or anything, so…"

"Oh ho ho!" said Yumichika, his eyes twinkling softly, "Someone is sending you signals, Abarai…lovely subtle signals. I wish that my love would be so romantic…but, sadly, not all love is so beautiful!"

"What kind of birds are they?" asked Kira, looking more closely, "Doves?"

"Turtle doves," said Rukia, "I read about them in the library in Kuchiki Manor. Turtle doves are given as a sign of unconditional love and purity. And when a dove dies, it's a sign of misfortune."

_She sure knows a lot about it, _thought Renji, narrowing his eyes.

Ikkaku laughed and emptied the mug he was drinking from.

"I'll have another," he said to the server.

_Maybe a sign of nervousness?_

Renji took the figurine from Rikichi, noting the flutter in the youth's eyelids when their fingertips touched.

_Oh great…a hero worship gone out of control, maybe? _

"I think it's soooooo sweet you have an admirer!" laughed Rangiku, her eyes going dreamy.

_Okay, so it's probably not her. Maybe a good thing, since two red-haired lovers could be kinda explosive…but then, explosive done the right way could be interesting…_

"I think it's great, too," said Rikichi, "I think it would be great to have someone pursue me like that!"

_Hmmm…maybe he's trying to throw me off. I hope it's not him. I know he looks up to me…and it could be fun being with someone so decent and innocent, but…_

"I don't know," said Kira, "I mean, if someone likes you, why would they not just come out and say so? I don't know if I would trust someone who felt he had to be deceptive…"

_He said 'he.' How would Kira know if it was a guy or a girl who sent it? I could go either way…for the right person…yeah, it's who the person is that matters…_

"Maybe he or she was trying to be romantic," suggested Rukia.

_Sounds kinda defensive, ne?_

Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

"What a fucking waste of time!" he laughed, "Just say 'let's roll' and hit the sheets already!"

"You really are appallingly vulgar, you know!" huffed Yumichika.

"Sue me," replied Ikkaku, taking another drink.

"Oh," said Rukia, "I forgot to tell you, Renji. Orihime, Chad, Uryu and Ichigo are here for the weekend. They thought it might be fun to go skiing or ice skating or something."

_Huh? More possibilities. How am I supposed to figure this out? I think Ichigo likes Kisuke. I've thought that for a while…but it wouldn't be so bad if I had that wrong and he liked me. Ichigo's a lot of fun. But now…Shuuhei's been kinda quiet tonight…_

He glanced over and saw the man in question sighing softly and staring down into his cup.

"Something wrong?" Renji asked quietly.

"Oh no," said Shuuhei, donning a warm smile, "Just got lost in my thoughts is all."

_Hmmm…_

Frustrated, Renji shook his head and ordered a drink. As the evening continued and the warm feeling in his veins grew, he seemed to see signs everywhere. From their laughter and jokes, the way they looked at each other, the movements and friendly touches…

_Damn…it could be any of them…or none of them. How am I going to figure this out?_

Rangiku grabbed his hand and pulled him onto his feet. She loved to dance and Renji was one of the few of her friends who liked it as well. Alcohol in his body mixed with the sugar in the festive treats they enjoyed and soon the room seemed to spin on its own. As he spun Rangiku in a circle, listening to her dizzy laugh, he had a momentary impression of a shadow outside the window…a solemn, solitary figure, trying to decide whether or not to enter. When he came around again, the shadow was gone. It disappeared from his mind almost as quickly as it had registered.

The music ended and Renji and Rangiku tumbled back into their seats, flushed and breathless. There were more friends now, as the ones from the living world had arrived, so Renji spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing with them…and watching them carefully. By the time the talk dwindled and they bundled up to go home, all Renji was certain of was that the next time he wanted to try to figure out a mystery of any sort, he should avoid drinking and eating too many sweets while doing so.

"Can I walk you back to the manor?" he asked Rukia.

"No thanks," she said, smiling, "Ichigo and the others are all staying at the manor for the weekend."

"Really?" he asked, surprised, "And that's okay with Captain Kuchiki?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding, "I was kind of surprised, too, but he said with the weather being so temperamental, it would be best if we were gathered close together."

She started to turn away, then turned back to him.

"Hey, uh, Renji. You want to come to the manor to stay for the weekend too?" she asked, "Then we'll all be together, so we can decide what to do and not have to wait for word to go around."

_No…that's not obvious at all, Rukia. But…she's my best friend! Why would she feel the need to be sneaky about it?_

"Renji?"

"Ah…sure…if you're sure it's okay."

"Yeah, come on!"

"What? Rukia, I don't have any of my stuff or…"

"Don't worry!" she assured him, "You can borrow a yukata to wear to bed and then when the storm lets up in the morning, you can go and get your stuff."

Renji hesitated a moment longer. He had been to Kuchiki Manor a few times to deliver things or to meet Rukia, but he had never spent the night there…or even looked around much inside.

"Well…if you're sure it's no problem…" he said, noncommittally.

"Come on, baka! You're holding up the party!"

Renji shook his head and followed the others back to the manor. When they arrived, the housekeeper led them to the guest wing and each was given his or her own room. Renji stood staring, not remembering ever being someplace so warm and comfortable as the guest room he was given. The furniture in the room was all handmade…fine cherrywood. The bed, pillows and blankets were all sinfully soft and comfortable.

He remembered belatedly that Rukia had said he might borrow sleeping clothes, but stepping back into the hallway, he found that everyone else seemed to be asleep. He remembered that the housekeeper had said that if they needed anything during the night, they could summon one of the attendants…and if they wanted tea, the kitchen was in the main wing. He thought a cup a tea might help him settle down, so he left the guest wing and walked back to the main wing.

He found the kitchen and waved off the attendant who came to make the tea for him. He stood quietly, looking out the window, into the gardens, admiring the pretty moon that hung over it. When his tea was ready, he poured it into a cup and turned out of the kitchen, promptly forgetting which way he was supposed to go. He chose the right hand hallway and walked to the end, then found himself at an unfamiliar junction and turned again. He saw the door standing slightly ajar at the end of the hall and moved towards it, thinking it was the one leading out of the wing. As he passed through it, he slid to a halt, staring.

What he saw was definitely not the exit he had been looking for. This was a much larger room with an absolutely huge bed…an ornate sword stand, which currently held Senbonzakura and furniture even finer than the room he had been given. He caught his breath as he realized first, that this was Byakuya's room and second, that his captain stood in the dressing area of said room, wearing nothing but a towel around his damp, freshly washed body.

"Are you lost, Abarai?" the noble asked with calm sarcasm.

"S-sorry, Captain," he stammered, turning so fast, he spilled the hot tea on his hand.

"Renji…"

The redhead froze.

"Hai?"

"You merely turned the wrong direction at the junction. You should have gone left."

"Oh," Renji said, starting to take a step.

"Why don't you let me show you the way," Byakuya suggested.

Heat flashed across Renji's face as the noble's towel dropped and he was given a lovely view of Byakuya's long, black hair, straight, muscular back and the most perfect ass he'd ever seen. The image lasted only a moment, then Byakuya wrapped a yukata around himself and started back across the room.

"Did you bring sleeping clothes or would you like to borrow something?" the noble asked, startling Renji again.

"Oh…ah, yeah, I didn't have a chance to go get my stuff. This was kinda last minute…"

Byakuya nodded and returned to the dressing area. He came back holding a lovely warm looking purple yukata. He handed it to the flustered redhead, then led him back to the junction in the inner hallway.

"I would suggest using the outer hallways," the noble suggested, "It's easier to keep your bearings."

"Sure thing," Renji said, recovering himself, "Thanks Captain!"

"You are welcome. Good night, Renji."

"Good night, Captain…and thanks again…"

Byakuya turned away and disappeared down the hallway. Renji found his way back to his room, drank the cooled tea and spent the rest of the night tossing and turning…and repeatedly dreaming about seeing Byakuya naked.

He couldn't quite decide if it was a nightmare or a lovely fantasy…


	2. Stolen Kiss

**Chapter 2: Stolen Kiss**

"_Renji…watashi no koi, do you hear me?"_

Renji jumped awake, his heart pounding, his mouth burning, head spinning and hard as a rock. He had the feeling of something having happened, but couldn't be sure what it was. He thought he saw the door to his room closing, but couldn't be sure that it wasn't simply a part of the dream he had been having…the one about someone leaning over him, gazing down at him…then softly kissing his forehead, gently nuzzling his cheek, then tentatively bringing warm, sweet lips to his.

He groaned at the ache in his loins. It wasn't odd to wake with an erection, of course, but this one felt provoked…and being that he was a guest in Captain Kuchiki's home, it wasn't as though he could simply relieve it there and then.

"It was one hell of a dream, though," he whispered.

He pushed away the thick covers and sat up. A towel and a fresh yukata had been placed at the end of his bed and his shihakushou had been cleaned, pressed and lain there as well. He climbed out of bed and picked up the towel and yukata, then walked into the bathroom. Standing under the hot spray brought his body fully awake, but did nothing to ease the throbbing between his legs. It was probably, he thought, all of those dreams spawned by seeing his captain naked like that. No…not just naked, but totally naked and perfectly at ease with him.

Probably because we are in his home. But it's nice, him seeming so comfortable being himself around me…

He took his time, washing his body and his hair…and waiting for his wide awake member to relax and soften. But the ache and the feeling of need refused to leave him. And strangely enough, it wasn't just the dreams about his captain, but that last one…the feeling of just being kissed by…someone…in such a loving, innocent way. He leaned back against the wall, remembering that whispering voice, feeling those warm lips touch his. Surprisingly, he barely had to touch himself at all before pleasure exploded through him and ran down his body in delicious, hot pulses. Sighing in relief, he remained leaned against the wall, still hearing that whisper for a long time after.

Although he would have liked to stay in the comfort of that hot shower all day long, he finally made himself turn off the water, dry off and return to the bedroom. He moved to the bed and picked up his shihakushou, pausing to catch a slip of paper that fell away.

Forgive me…I have stolen a kiss. I know it was wrong…and that I should have waited. I should have told you how I felt and given you a chance to respond. But my heart was weakened by the sight of you…and it feared you would not love me in return. So rather than never tasting your fire and life, I took only this much. I leave the rest to you. If you can love me, I will give all of myself to you…but if you cannot, at least I have this memory.

"Kami, it was real!" he whispered, touching his lips lightly.

He dressed hurriedly then and rushed out of the room and to the dining room that Rukia had said they would meet in. He was hoping, of course, to eliminate some possibilities. He arrived to find the others all there.

_This is not going to be easy, is it? At least I can eliminate Rangiku…oh and Ikkaku and Yumichika, because they didn't stay here, but the rest did…_

He looked around the table as the meal was served, forgetting for a moment that he had never eaten in such a lovely room or been served by other people, except at restaurants. He hadn't eaten off of fine dishes or had the luxury of cloth napkins. All he could do was to study the faces of his friends. Rukia, Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Rikichi, Shuuhei, Kira. But which one had kissed him? He thought briefly about showing them the note, but discarded the idea, not wanting to put the person on guard. Instead, he sought the slightest sign in their faces.

Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime and Rikichi were all smiling and laughing together. Chad was observing them with contentment in his eyes. Uryu looked cool, somewhat distracted. Shuuhei had the same troubled expression as he had had the night before and Kira looked kind of depressed. He took advantage of the fact that he and Shuuhei were sitting next to each other to act on his suspicions.

"Hey, uh…you kinda look like something's wrong. It was like that last night too. Do you want to go somewhere and talk about it?"

Shuuhei looked up at him with relief in his eyes.

"Can we?" he asked, "because I think I need to…"

Gotcha…

"Okay…outside?"

The two rose and Renji muttered something about getting some fresh air. They left the dining area and went out into the gardens. Snow was falling lightly, but the trail through the gardens had recently been cleared.  
"So…" Renji said, once they were alone, "What's on your mind?"

"Well," said Shuuhei, "the truth is…"

He paused for a moment, thinking.

"Renji, the truth is…I…like someone."

"And that's…a problem?" Renji asked.

"Well…I guess not…but it might be. I don't know. You see, I think that he might not be interested in me. But I'm worried about asking, because if he doesn't like me too, I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"And you think that if he knew you wanted to be more, and he didn't, that he would hold that against you?" Renji asked.

"Um…I don't know…but it would make things awkward. And even if it means I can't be more than his friend, I don't want things to be awkward between us."

Renji sighed and smiled sadly.

"Look…you can say what you want about keeping quiet…and about accepting just friendship, but Shuu…if _I_ noticed something was wrong, then you're not concealing anything. He's going to know. I think he already does."

"Wh-what?" Shuuhei said, looking rattled.

"I said…you're not hiding anything. You might as well get it out there and accept what happens, because he's going to know. And if he returns your feelings, great. But you're not losing anything even if he doesn't, because he already knows…"

Renji slipped an arm around his friend's softly trembling shoulders.

"So…I should just say it," he repeated, steeling himself.

"Yeah…go ahead."

Shuuhei turned and met Renji's eyes, his own looking more calm.

"Okay…here goes…"

Renji held his breath.

Suddenly, Shuuhei turned around and walked back into the dining room, tapped Kira lightly on the shoulder and said something Renji couldn't hear. Kira's eyes widened in surprise as the other man extended a hand, then slowly he accepted it, rose and followed Shuuhei out of the room.

Renji stood in the falling snow, gazing thoughtfully back into the dining room. He had been so sure…

He caught his breath softly and jumped as a warm wrap fell around his shoulders and a warmer body moved in close to his.

"C-captain…" Renji said, surprised.

Byakuya's dark eyes met his and the noble nodded in greeting.

"You looked cold," he said quietly, "Is everything all right?"

"W-with me?" Renji asked, taken off guard, "Of course…yeah…everything's fine."

"And you are standing out in the falling snow because…" Byakuya went on.

"Ah…because…I like the way it feels when it touches my skin. I like the way it looks when the snowflakes melt," he explained.

Byakuya looked at where the snowflakes landed and melted on the redhead's face, then glanced down as several landed on his extended hand.

"Hmmm…" he said softly, "They melt faster when they touch you. Your blood must run hotter than mine."

"Yeah," said Renji, feeling a sudden rush of light-headedness, "I guess it does."

"Hey Renji!" called Rukia, "Are you going to stand out there in the snow all day? You're going to get covered with it and be just a snowman soon!"

Renji turned to Byakuya, smiling.

"You going to join us?" he asked.

He could have sworn a faint smile touched the noble's fine, full lips.

"My apologies," he said, inclining his head slightly, "I have other commitments. Perhaps when you return from your day's pursuits, we can visit then."

"Yeah…sure," said Renji, watching as the noble turned and continued down the garden trail, "I'd like that."

He's so different here…so relaxed. I hope we…

"Renji, come on," Rukia urged him, "We're trying to decide on skiing or ice skating. What do you think?"

"It doesn't matter," Renji muttered, his eyes following Byakuya's retreating form, "Either way, I'll spend most of the day falling on my ass on something cold. Skiing, I guess. It should save my tailbone a beating."

XXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take Renji long to figure out that although his tailbone had been spared, not much else was. Not that he was a bad skier, but there were just so many ways to get upended. And he had a strategic reason for taking several intentional falls. Because each of _those_ times, he made sure he was close to one of the suspects…and each time, as they took his hand and pulled him to his feet, he tried to consider the strength of the grip, any trembling of the hand…any sign that the person helping him was in any way interested…

Rukia laughed the hardest at seeing him plunge face-first into the snow and called him an idiot before extending her hand and helping him right himself. It was just like it had been in Inuzuri…warm…friendly…perfectly at ease. But was it all just friendship, or was the feeling between them something more?

Ichigo's laugh was more warm and a little sympathetic, even. His brown eyes were friendly…and the hand that gripped Renji's, firm and confident. He didn't tremble at all. And the familiarity felt comfortable. But it didn't feel like more than just camaraderie…at least, he didn't think it did.

Rikichi's hands shook and were ice-cold…but it might have just been that no matter how many layers the kid put on, he never seemed to be warm. Rikichi seemed unnerved when Renji looked him in the eyes. He still couldn't decide if it was just hero worship or more.

Chad was quiet and helpful, but his touch was cautious. Uryu pretended not to see him. And Orihime tried to help and just fell down with him. He wondered if it was accidental or accidentally on purpose, but the same thing happened when she tried to help Rukia and Ichigo up too.

Shuuhei, Renji noticed, was oddly quiet and Kira looked just plain miserable. So in a moment when Shuuhei left, Renji moved closer and stood next to him, watching Rikichi slide shakily down a steep hill.

"Hey," he said quietly, "I couldn't help but notice that something's wrong."

"Yeah…" said Kira, "and I know you talked to Shuuhei, but I don't know if he told you…"

"Huh?"

"Well…this morning, he asked me if I thought that I might be interested in him."

"Oh jeez…you mean, it didn't go well? You're…"

"I told him that I like him. I do," Kira said unhappily, "but that I like someone else too. And I can't make a commitment to Shuuhei when I'm not sure of my feelings."

"Oh," said Renji, nodding, "Sorry. I hope that it wasn't a bad thing that I told him he should talk to you."

"No," said Kira, "We needed to get it out there. It was like you said, Renji. He needed to say it to me, because I already thought that might be what he was thinking. So, it was good that we talked. But now, I have to…I mean, when I told him about this other guy..."

"Whoa," said Renji, "Stop right there. You're making Shuuhei sound like a second choice. That's not fair. Either you like him more than this other guy or you don't, but you shouldn't play them off against each other."

"I don't mean to," insisted Kira, "but I've liked this other guy for a long time. I'm too shy to talk to him about it…although I do feel comfortable talking to him about everything else."

"You're not ready."

"Huh?"

"For a relationship," Renji said quietly, "Kira, when you fall in love with someone, everyone else disappears. There's just that one person…and you don't wonder…you don't ask yourself whether you like someone else more, you just know it, body and soul. You aren't there yet. And maybe one of these guys will be the one…but you have to listen to your gut and trust it. Love isn't a game of pick and choose. It will sweep you off your feet."

Kira's eyes were wide and entranced and his cheeks flushed pink. He stared at Renji for several long minutes, then fell against him, sobbing.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Renji asked, stymied.

"Th-that's j-just the most b-beautiful thing I've ever heard!" Kira cried, "Renji, I…"

"So…you told him?" Shuuhei said, appearing suddenly in front of them.

"Told me what?" Renji asked, wide-eyed.

"That he's got it for you," Shuuhei said in a too-calm tone, "and that's why he doesn't want to make any commitments…"

"Wh…" said Kira, "Wait…"

"You meant…me?" asked Renji.

"W-well…yeah, I mean, no…no! Renji," Kira stammered, "I…did tell him you were the other guy, but…but…actually…there _is_ no other guy."

"What?" Renji and Shuuhei said together.

"I was scared!" cried Kira, going pale and shivering, "because what I felt for Shuuhei was so strong…too strong. It was like you said, Renji! I was being swept off my feet! But I was scared, because I couldn't believe someone could make me feel like that! I don't trust people easily…not since my captain betrayed all of us…"

"Neither do I," said Shuuhei, his eyes warming.

"Y-yeah," said Kira wrapping his arms around his thin frame, "I know. I knew you understood how it felt, because the same thing happened to you…and that's why you were a safe friend. But when I started to feel more, I was afraid…at first that you wouldn't return it…then that you would!"

"And that would be a bad thing?" asked Shuuhei, smiling gently.

"W-well…it wouldn't…if everything worked out. But I wondered, you know? I got taken in so easily by my captain…that…how do I know if I can trust my own instincts?"

"You don't," Renji said simply, "Life's a dart board. You try to get as close to the mark as you can, but there's no guarantee you'll hit it. Love comes and goes, but true love stays. It's just, you're not going to find it by being afraid to put yourself out there. Sure, you'll get hurt. We all do. But it's worth it in the end, because when you find that one person…it makes up for all of the shit you went through…"

"Renji…" said Shuuhei, shaking his head, "that's fucking beautiful…"

"I thought so," the redhead said, shrugging, "Now go off and find out if this is the real thing!"

He shook his head, laughing to himself as they walked away.

Damn…I wonder if and when I'll ever find it…

He stood quietly in the falling snow, enjoying the feel of it on his face. He was surprised when Byakuya's voice entered his mind again.

"_Hmmm…" he said softly, "They melt faster when they touch you. Your blood must run hotter than mine."_

"_Yeah," said Renji, feeling a sudden rush of light-headedness, "I guess it does."_


	3. The Moon Chamber

**Chapter 3: The Moon Chamber**

Renji woke late that night in his guest room at Kuchiki Manor, with an ache in his head and an odd chill inside. He tried to force himself to go back to sleep, but the feeling persisted until he couldn't manage it anymore. He climbed out of bed, shivering more as he gained his feet and moved through the silent hallways to the kitchen. As he reached it, Byakuya's personal attendant entered the room and began to make a pot of tea.

"Good evening, Vice Captain Abarai," he said politely.

"Eh, good evening Torio," Renji said amiably, "kind of late for tea making ne?"

"Perhaps," the attendant admitted, "but Lord Kuchiki was in meetings all afternoon and much of this evening. I was barely able to drag him out of his work long enough to take the tea."

Another servant rushed into the room.

"Torio," she said, with a note of urgency, "Lord Kuchiki needs the research he just completed taken to the council hall and to the head captain, so he said for the two of us to go."

"Ah," Torio sighed, "He is too burdened with responsibility. He shouldn't neglect himself so."

"You need a hand?" offered Renji, "I make his tea all of the time at work…"

"Oh, sir, I couldn't have a guest…"

"Nonsense," said Renji, ignoring the youth's protests and taking the tray from his hands, "I have it. I'll attend him until you return."

"But that's hardly fitting…"

"No problem," he went on, flash stepping away with the tea service.

He remembered the way with relative ease and soon stood just outside the noble's door. He grinned and copied the way he had seen the servants act…knocking twice, then entering and starting towards the bed. At first, Byakuya did not look up, but then he seemed to register that it was not Torio who was delivering his tea.

"Hmmm…" the noble said quietly, "I don't remember adding you to my house staff, Abarai. What are you doing, luring my servants into misconduct?"

"Hey," Renji said firmly, "Torio didn't do anything wrong. I saw he was swamped and I hijacked the tray is all."

"I see," said the noble, accepting the tea from his hand, "Well, as you seemed to have generously offered yourself to stand in for my personal attendant, I hope you do not mind if I have you complete a few other of his tasks as well."

"Sure, no problem, Captain. How can I help?"

Byakuya lifted a small sheaf of papers and handed them to Renji, along with a small, silver key.

"If you walk out of this room and go straight down the hall and right, you will find a locked door. The silver key opens it. Inside is the family library. I need you to look at the notations I made and bring me the corresponding books."

Renji nodded and took the papers and key. As he flash stepped through the hallways, a feeling of curiosity and awe passed over him. Because, he realized, he had just been handed the key to the largest, most renowned library in all of the living world and Soul Society. In fact, the only greater center of knowledge was the spirit king's own library. He could only imagine all of the wonderful things stored in the Kuchiki family library, because in addition to books, many important artifacts were stored there.

He knew why Byakuya allowed his servants to enter. Rukia had told him once that all servants of the household were given a family seal that ensured their loyalty and prevented them from being used against the family. None of Byakuya's servants would dare to touch something within the library that was not part of his or her task.

But even with no such marking on him…Byakuya had handed him the key. It left Renji feeling somewhat weak in the knees, though that could have been caused by the malaise he'd been feeling ever since returning from skiing. He pushed away the discomfort and approached the very ordinary looking door.

He slipped the key into the lock, turned it, then opened the door and stepped inside.

Instantly, he was soundly struck with the fact that, architecturally speaking, there was no way that such a huge room could be contained within even the large manor. The ceilings and walls were too high…and the room too wide in its dimensions for it to fit into the space it had been given. He backed out into the hallway and looked in for a moment, admiring the odd sensation of standing there and feeling as though he was looking into another dimension…another world. And maybe, he thought, that was how it had worked. He knew of the existence of enchantments that would open a door into another dimension…so that one person entering would enter that dimension, but anyone else would find a normal, boring room.

"That must be what this is."

With so much knowledge being stored in one place, it would have to be protected in such a way. It only made sense.

And without the slightest hesitation, his captain…the Kuchiki clan leader…had handed him the key…

Renji felt a soft, dizzy feeling fall over him. It was hard to believe that Byakuya could trust him so. But then, things had been improving between them, ever since the noble had been horribly injured saving Rukia.

He stood in the doorway, entranced as he remembered the long days in the healing center, sitting quietly in the entry to the noble's room…then slowly moving closer, as time went on and Byakuya slowly let him in. It had started with tea. Of course, there was no way that anyone within the healing center would be able to make the tea the way he liked it. Byakuya was content to accept graciously what he was given, but Renji had stepped in and insisted on being able to make it for him. Byakuya had been surprised at the resumption of something that had been a part of their daily lives all of the way up to the moment when Renji turned on him to protect Rukia. He had stared into Renji's apologetic eyes for some time, before blinking slowly and accepting his offer. Everything after that had proceeded at a snail's pace. Renji had expected it to be that way. Shattered trust, he knew, was not easily repaired. But just that seemingly small gesture had set them on the pathway…to this…

A smile crept onto the redhead's face as he stepped inside the library and let his eyes run slowly over the endless shelves of neatly ordered books, the lovely displays of historical maps, portraits, paintings…antiques precious for both their construction and their place in Soul Society history. It was a library, yes, but it had more of the feel of a museum. And everything within was carefully guarded…and only seen by Byakuya…his servants…and now his vice captain. Renji swallowed hard, touched to have been honored in such a way.

He sighed softly and moved inside, closing the door behind him and moving quickly to find the requested items. And in honor of Byakuya's trust, he touched nothing that was not a part of his task. He finished the search swiftly and returned to Byakuya's room. The noble nodded gratefully and accepted the books and papers from his hand.

"What did you think of the library?" Byakuya asked, looking up at him from where he lay in bed, reading one of the books Renji had brought him.

"The library?" Renji repeated, smiling as he remembered, "That's no library. It's a freaking museum! It was amazing, Captain. I've never seen anyplace like that."

A small smile touched Byakuya's lips.

"It is the greatest of our family's assets…and something that each leader is responsible for carefully maintaining and protecting. Numerous enchantments act to keep it, and all within it protected from outside threats."

"So…your family…are really, like the king's historians?" Renji asked, awed at the thought.

Byakuya nodded.

"Each of the four great noble houses has a particular responsibility, a unique task they handle in direct service to the king. Ours is to gather and to protect knowledge. The Shihoin clan provides covert protection of the king's interests here. Another of the houses possesses the king's key, the location of which is only revealed to the head captain of the armed forces. And the other house protects the king's pyramid, an ancient artifact to be used only in the case of the king's death."

"Damn," muttered Renji, "That's a lot of responsibility…"

Byakuya nodded.

"The nobles are elevated in our world, but in truth, we are merely servants of his majesty. We are given respect…honor…privilege in this world in acknowledgment for our obedience and service."

"That's amazing, Captain. I had no idea…"

Byakuya's words repeated in Renji's mind as he remained at the noble's side, searching the books he had brought for the information Byakuya needed and bringing fresh tea to keep them awake. Finally, Byakuya had him return the books to the library. As he returned, he spotted Torio at Byakuya's door.

"You are excused for the night," Byakuya's voice said quietly.

"But…sir, what about…?"

"It is all right," the noble went on, "I have someone to assist me."

Renji ducked out of sight as Byakuya's attendant passed by, then waited a few minutes and walked back into the room.

"Everything's back in the library…and here's the key."

Their fingers touched lightly in the exchange and Renji felt a surge of warmth between them.

"Arigato, Renji," Byakuya said, nodding, "And before you retire for the night, I have one more task for you."

"Huh? Okay, sure. What is it?"

The noble paused for a moment and Renji felt the sudden hesitance. The noble blinked and took a short breath.

"I require assistance with a ritual bathing."

"A…what?" Renji asked, "I thought you…"

"This is not simple bathing, but a requirement of family to cleanse body, mind and heart of all impurity. Come."

Byakuya climbed out of bed and walked to the dressing area. He handed a simple white yukata to Renji and took one for himself. Renji looked down at the yukata in confusion as Byakuya removed the red one he was wearing, revealing a lovely view of his fully bared body, before covering it again with the white yukata. Renji swallowed hard and removed his own yukata, shivering almost uncontrollably as he felt Byakuya's eyes touch him. With forced calm, he placed his yukata on a hook next to Byakuya's, then slowly set the white yukata in place around himself. He wondered if it was just him, or if he could actually have seen something that looked suspiciously like hunger in his captain's eyes. Whatever it was disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and Byakuya led him out of the bedroom and out of the manor, into the snow frosted, moonlit gardens and to a separate building that stood at the very center. Byakuya stopped for a moment, looking at Renji, who was shivering due to the icy cold around them.

"My apologies, but the ritual requires us to be in no clothing but this. In a moment, we will enter the moon chamber. Once inside, we are not allowed to speak. We will walk to the water's edge and you will undress, first yourself, then me. Take our clothes and leave them on the hooks at the water's edge, then return to me. Take my hand and walk with me to the waterfall…then remain at my side as I bathe. When I am finished, take my hand again and accompany me back to the water's edge. Dry yourself first and dress, then assist me."

"O…kay," said Renji, uncertainly, "b-but I do hope th-the water's not c-cold or we're gonna freeze to death, C-captain."

A smile tugged at the noble's lips.

"Come, Renji…and remember, no words once we are inside."

He opened the door and the two entered a large, moonlit chamber that immediately stole Renji's breath, leaving him unable to talk, even if he hadn't been warned not to. Unlike the outside, the chamber was comfortably warmed. At the top of the domed ceiling was an opening through which the moonlight streamed in. It lit the room and water with a lovely blue glow. Everything within the room was white, cast in that entrancing blue light, giving the room a decidedly dreamy feel to it.

Renji proceeded to the water's edge and, with slightly shaking hands, removed his yukata and set it on one of the hooks. He turned to Byakuya and loosed the tie at his waist, his heart pounding as the yukata fell away, revealing his captain's fine, sculpted body again. He set the yukata on the hook and silently reached for the noble's hand. They stepped into the water together and Renji was instantly grateful to find that the water was, indeed warmed. They moved out to the waterfall and Renji stood near the noble, trying not to stare as he stepped beneath the waterfall and let the water slide down his pale, moonlit body.

Renji caught his breath and bit back a gasp of surprise as the water and the noble's body encountered each other and turned the noble's body an odd, golden color. It couldn't be a trick of the light, because the light coming in was so different from the golden glow that seemed to have swallowed Byakuya whole. It was though the noble had become the light itself…had lost his form entirely. Then, in a sweeping, breathless moment, he realized what was happening.

This is not just his body anymore…the water and light have revealed his core power…

His eyes watered at the blaze of light that filled the chamber as Byakuya slowly turned beneath the waterfall, bathing the entirety of his body. Renji couldn't remember ever seeing something so beautiful.

I can't fucking believe he let me see him like this! It must be that he really trusts me again. It's hard to believe we've gotten back to that. I thought it was lost when I fought him, but maybe this is his way of telling me how far we've come. Thank you, Byakuya. Thank you for letting me in like this! Thank you…

He noticed suddenly that the light had faded and that Byakuya's pale body had returned to its normal form. The noble stepped out from beneath the waterfall and accepted Renji's hand. As they walked back to the water's edge together, he admired his captain out of the corner of his eye, thinking he had never seen such a look of youth and vitality to Byakuya. He looked beautiful, dripping with water like that, his hair hanging in long thick, wet strands over parts of his face, throat, shoulders and back. His eye moved downward, gliding over the delicious curves of the noble's breast, torso, buttock and thigh. He could just see the nest of black hair below his navel…and just the barest glimpse of…

He noticed that they had reached the edge of the water and remembered to take a towel and dry himself first, then put his yukata back on. Then he took a second towel and slowly dried Byakuya's body from head to toe. It was heavenly, brushing the towel over his face, hair and slender throat, feeling the wonderful curves and ridges that his eyes had played over only moments before. His heart pounded so loudly now that he was sure the noble must be able to hear it. He swallowed hard and his hands shook as he dried off the warm, soft genitals, then noticed, with a secret smile that they didn't seem as soft as he moved on to dry a slim thigh. He felt the noble's eyes looking down at him and heat flared on his face and throat. Finishing the drying, he stood again and deposited the towel in the waiting hamper, then wrapped the white yukata around Byakuya, taking his time knotting the tie. When that was done, they left the moon chamber and returned to the garden.

Renji watched as Byakuya closed the chamber, then the two returned quickly to the main wing of the manor. As they walked, Renji loosed the storm of questions that seemed to rage in his head.

"Captain…what was that all about? I mean, I get the general idea, of course, but…"

"The leaders of the noble clans must maintain a strict regimen for purity, so that they are in a proper state to serve in that station. On the night of every full moon, the clan leader must go to the moon chamber, a chamber constructed to capture rain and snow and moonlight, then to use them to cleanse the leader of any impurity that might affect his suitability for leadership."

"So the water in there is all collected rainwater?"

"Hai…and the chamber holds out all sunlight, accepting only the moon's softer rays."

"Huh…and what exactly happened when your body seemed to turn golden?"

"As the water falls over my body, it temporarily removes my physical form and bathes my inner core. This is how my mind and heart are cleansed and my powers kept at top capacity."

"So…this keeps you…pure?"

"Yes, purity is essential, due to the demands of leadership. My purity assures that I will remain loyal to my king and clan, and that I will protect and defend them capably, and at all times."

Renji fell silent, his mind spinning as his understanding of Byakuya expanded and his appreciation for the noble grew. As they reached Byakuya's bedroom and replaced the white yukatas with their others, Renji turned to his captain, wanting to say something, but not knowing quite how to put it into words. Luckily for him, Byakuya did not seem quite so spellbound.

"Renji," he said, placing a hand on the redhead's arm, "I thank you for attending me tonight, so that Torio could complete his other duties. Please…return to your friends and enjoy the rest of your stay."

"No problem," Renji said, wanting to kick himself for not being able to put his feelings into words, "Good night, Captain."

"Pleasant dreams, Renji," the noble said, with a note of affection.

And his dreams for the rest of the night, though beyond pleasant and more like heavenly…also teased him so that he barely felt like he slept at all.


	4. Delirious

**Chapter 4: Delirious**

"Renji…Renji, wake up…"

Rukia's voice was oddly distorted and annoying as hell so early in the morning, Renji thought.

"Renji?"

He opened his eyes and glared up at her.

"What th'fuck are you _doing_ waking me up in th'middle of th'night?" he groaned, his voice sounding thick and oddly guttural.

"Idiot," Rukia said, shaking her head, "It's late morning already! We're going ice…"

She stopped and stared down at him, frowning.

"Renji…you don't look so good," she said, starting to sound concerned, I know you were up late last night, but…"

"I'm fine," he said, trying to shake off the dizziness.

He sat up, then immediately wished he hadn't. Rukia's form wiggled and flickered in front of his eyes. He tried to stagger to his feet, but dropped onto the floor.

"Renji!" yelled Rukia, "Renji, what's wrong?"

"Hey…" he groaned, his teeth chattering, "You wanna keep it down? S-some p-people n-need to…sleep…"

"But you're lying on the floor!" she objected, trying to pull him up onto the bed.

"Get th'fuck away…" he moaned, pushing back weakly, "I feel like hell and I want you to leave me alone, Kuchiki!"

Suddenly, Rukia gave a soft gasp and Renji felt strong arms wrap around him and lift him. His vision was so distorted that he couldn't see the man's face, but the light, sweet smell of sakura fell over his senses and the skin that touched his was deliciously soft.

"C-captain," he said dizzily, "Don't mean t'be a bother…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Renji," Byakuya's voice said quietly as the redhead felt himself being carried out of the room.

"H-hey…ah…where are y'takin' me?" he mumbled.

"A warmer room," the noble said simply.

Moments later, he was deposited in an achingly soft and warm bed and wrapped comfortably in blankets. Byakuya left his side for a moment and he heard distorted voices coming in from just outside the room.

"Torio, bring my personal healer…and be quick about it. He seems quite ill."

"Hai, Lord Kuchiki."

Byakuya re-entered the room and moved into the bathroom for several minutes, returning to Renji's side with a bowl of water and a cool cloth. Despite the fact that his teeth were still chattering uncontrollably, it felt like someone had drowned his face in sake and set it on fire. He moaned softly at the comforting coolness of the cloth as Byakuya gently bathed his face and throat, and he tried not to shiver. He coughed, and cringed at how much it hurt inside his chest when he did. And unfortunately for Renji, the one cough set off more, making his chest rattle and leaving him gasping for a good breath. A cool hand touched his face and then moved on to curve around his hand.

"Do you know what this is?" he heard the noble ask someone whose presence Renji had completely missed.

"I believe he is suffering from pneumonia," said a second voice.

"Oh…kami, it's my fault!" Byakuya said, his voice pained, "It's my fault he went out in the cold…"

"This was not caused by exposure to the weather, Lord Kuchiki…and indeed, the infection would have initially occurred several days ago."

"He looked pale the last couple of days, but I thought he was all right. So…what will you do? Will he be all right?"

"I am giving him an antibiotic injection…and he will need to rest after that…several days…"

Renji opened his mouth to complain and pushed away the hand that held the syringe. Then Byakuya's hands took hold of his and the noble's voice sounded softly in his ear.

"Hold still, Abarai. Stop being difficult."

"Ungh," Renji groaned, "No fucking shots…"

"Shut up, Abarai," Byakuya said, an odd warmth to the rebuke, "Let the healer do his job."

He moaned unhappily as the needle bit into his skin.

"There now," said the healer, patting his arm, "Try to rest."

He did try to drop off after that, but kept shifting back in forth between shivering with cold and sweltering heat. He continued to hear occasional voices and sensed Rukia coming and going several times. But mostly, he just sensed the close proximity of his captain, the watchful gray eyes always there when he rose out of the darkness and sat up to take sips of soup or tea. It was always Byakuya who tended to him…and at some point, Renji's hazed mind connected with the fact that the bed he had been placed in was Byakuya's…and his captain had spent several nights either sleepless at his side or curled up for short naps in the attendant's recess in the corner of the room.

He tried to surface, to tell Byakuya it wasn't necessary to play nursemaid to him like that, but he had to admit, he enjoyed the coolness and softness of the noble's hands as they touched him to wash away the sweat from his fever or to touch his face to wake him to eat or take medicine. The only thing that wasn't pleasant was being sick…and also how his being sick seemed to make Byakuya look so much paler…and so worried.

He thought about it as he drifted on the edges of sleep…

_I wonder why he's so worried…I mean, I heard the healer say I would be fine. But he sits there with such emotion in his eyes…_

Then, a thought struck him.

_Maybe it's more than just the fact I'm sick. He sat with his wife like this while she was so ill…and Hisana never got well. Damn…I think he's actually afraid._

He couldn't imagine Byakuya fearing anything…especially what happened to his…

_That's what it is…we've become more than a captain and his subordinate. We've become friends. And he worries about losing that…_

Renji felt the warmth of that realization spread all through him, leaving him feeling light-headed and weaker than a kitten. He felt a tissue brush against his cheek and realized that a tear of happiness had leaked onto his face. His eyes blinked open and he looked dizzily into the curious gray eyes of the man who leaned over him.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Renji managed a soft laugh.

"I need a fucking shower…that's what I _need_. But I don't suppose…"

He stopped talking as the blankets were drawn back and he was lifted out of bed and carried into the dressing area. Byakuya set him on his feet, keeping an arm around him as he removed the limp yukata and dropped it into the laundry bin. He shrugged out of his own yukata, then set the redhead against his shoulder and helped him into the bathroom. He started the shower, waited for the water to warm, then helped Renji in and followed after.

As strange as it felt to be so close to Byakuya's bared body, he had to admit that the rush of water and the feel of his captain's hands washing away the annoying layer of sweat was heavenly. He couldn't help but lean back slightly into that strong body and close his eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm bein' such a bother to you, Captain," he mumbled, "but s'nice to t'be clean again, y'know?"

"Stop, Renji," Byakuya said in an oddly soft voice, "You aren't a bother…and it's the least I can do considering I took you out into the freezing cold while you were likely already ill. I may not be responsible for your illness, but I certainly didn't help anything by dragging you out into the cold like that."

"What're you talking about?" Renji asked, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, "I thought it was…really…it was…amazing attending you like that. I've never seen anything so…beautiful like that, y'know? You're a hell of a sexy guy, Captain…"

He felt the sudden tension in Byakuya's body and bit his lip, realizing suddenly, exactly what he had just confessed. He let his body sag in Byakuya's arms and released a jumble of unintelligible words.

_Smooth move, dumbass! Just take something sacred like that and turn it into something pornographic…I'm sure that's exactly what he was thinking, including me in that ritual!_

Byakuya's body relaxed and the noble fell to gently washing Renji's tangled hair, then combing the knots out and leaving it as long and silken as Byakuya's own. Renji bit his lip harder to keep himself silent while deeply enjoying every minute to the point of not wanting the shower to end. But finally, Byakuya reached over and turned off the water, then helped him back out into the steamy bathroom.

He took one of the soft, thick towels and gave Renji's fevered body the same respectful treatment that Renji had given his the night of the moon chamber ritual. He dried himself more hastily, then helped Renji out to the dressing area and wrapped a fresh yukata around him, smiling at the contented sigh Renji gave when the soft material touched his skin. He dressed himself, then lifted the redhead and carried him back to bed, setting him down and wrapping him in fresh linens and blankets that had been changed as they showered.

"Are you more comfortable now, Renji?" Byakuya inquired.

Renji answered with a light contented snore and with a sigh and a small smile, Byakuya moved over to his desk and worked quietly as Renji slept.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji woke the next morning with the feeling of coming out of a black tunnel and finding himself suddenly in fresh air and sunlight. Byakuya was gone from the room and the garden doors had been opened to let in the light breeze. He stretched lazily, sitting up slowly and breathing more deeply to clear the fog from his head. A tray with still hot tea sat at his bedside and the scent of sakura hung lightly in the air all around.

_Kami, I'm spoiled forever! How am I supposed to go back to my shitty little apartment after this!_

He tried to imagine living as Byakuya did, surrounded by servants and everything brought to him and done for him.

_But he pays for that,_ Renji reminded himself, _He pays by having to follow their rules and working his ass off leading his squad and managing the clan. No…even waking up in a place like this wouldn't be a substitute for freedom…_

Byakuya's voice floated in on the breeze and Renji could hear the discontent immediately.

"Council has no right to decide, first, to invade my privacy within my own home and second, to decide who shall attend me for any ritual. I know the letter of the clan law and there is no provision that says I cannot choose my attendant. Torio had been working without rest for much of the day, as had my other servants. Seeing how busy they were, Vice Captain Abarai volunteered to assist me, as is his right as my vice captain."

"And is it also his right to have our clan leader pine away over him and keep him within his own bedroom during his illness? You could as easily have left it to the healers to care for him. Lord Byakuya, my intent here is not to nitpick about your individual decisions, but to point out a pattern of disturbing behavior."

"What? That I view him as my right hand? He _is_, Nori! That man has more to say about my personal safety than anyone! He is my vice captain. I would do no one any good if I neglected his well-being."

"Be that as it may, Lord Byakuya. The elders feel that you are on the verge of impropriety and we feel we have to warn you of our awareness of that. You have already defied this council several times, causing great amounts of unpleasantness. It is enough that you married a peasant female. To have you give such attentions to someone who is both peasant and male is unseemly and…"

"You can stop right there," Renji said, stepping out into the garden and approaching the patio table where they sat, "Don't you dare accuse my captain of doing anything wrong!"

"Renji," Byakuya began.

"Captain Kuchiki takes his position as leader of your clan very seriously…so seriously that he supported the execution of his own sister simply because the law demanded it. Do you honestly think someone like him would waste his time trying to get into the pants of someone like me? I am his vice captain and I am his friend and if there's anything wrong with that, it's just too damned bad. We care about each other and we watch out for each other. I'm the one whose job it is to see that your clan leader comes back from his missions all in one piece."

"No one questioned your dedication to your job, Vice Captain," Nori said shortly, "but the elders are concerned about…"

"You're concerned about the way things look. Well…no one was around to 'look' as I attended Captain Kuchiki with his research and in the moon chamber and no one was around to 'look' when he took care of me during my illness. There is no impropriety in taking care of someone who is ill. Watching out for your friends is an honorable thing to do…not something to be badgered about."

He turned to Byakuya.

"Captain, I am sorry that my being here has upset your elders. I am well enough to return home and will do so immediately."

"Renji…" Byakuya began, but stopped as Nori set a hand on his arm.

"He is well enough. Let him go. We have other issues to discuss."

Byakuya gave Renji's departing form one last look, then turned and followed Head Councilor Nori out of the gardens.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji shook his head in disgust as he walked back to the guestroom where he had been staying and picked up his belongings. He shoved everything into his pack, threw it over his shoulder and left the manor, frowning as he made his way through the icy streets and back to his apartment. He climbed the stairs slowly, still feeling the dregs of the fever he had suffered. By the time he reached his room, he felt sore and shaky.

He dropped his pack on the floor and fell onto his cold, unmade bed, groaning as he realized that the heat was not working…again. As he dropped onto his stomach and rested his face on his crossed arms, he caught sight of a small package that had fallen out of his pack. His brow furrowing with curiosity, he opened it and found a small ivy plant. A smile came to his lips as his fingers touched the tiny, fragile looking leaves and stems. Looking back into the box, he found a typed message.

_This plant, though fragile looking and small has its own unique strength. Watch as it grows and spreads and wraps itself around the structure it is given. What is between us is yet fragile and there are many things that could cause it to wither. But like ivy, you and I are made to be entwined with each other. We will always alternate and change, one providing the necessary strength while the other clings. No one is always strong, but even in our weakness, we will have what we need to grow. Take this symbol of my affection and treat it with yours. Love given is never wasted and never lost._

He set the message down on his table and looked around for the warmest spot he could find for the plant. Sighing in annoyance as he realized that there _was_ no really warm spot in the whole damned apartment, he took the ivy plant and his pack and walked several blocks to the sixth division. He unlocked the front door and walked in, and was surprised to find Byakuya at his desk, working.

"I uh, thought you had to talk more to that elder…Nori."

"I concluded my business with him and had work to catch up on. What brings you here? You are still on sick leave."

"Ah, the heat is out in my building…again…so I'm staying here."

Byakuya's head tilted slightly and his brow furrowed as he noticed the ivy plant.

"What is that?" he asked softly.

"Oh…an ivy plant…a gift from…well, I guess you'd say, a secret admirer."

"I see. A telling gift…ivy, I mean."

"Yeah…it is. I think this person really likes me. And it kind of worries me."

"Why is that?" the noble asked, looking back at his work.

"Well…" said, stopping and sighing, "I'm not sure…but…I may already be interested in somebody. I just know if that's what it is yet. And if it is serious, well then, I don't want to give someone else the wrong idea, you know?"

"Hmmm…" Byakuya said, glancing up at him, "I think you need to give the matter some thought."

"Ah…probably not…cause the person I'm interested in isn't really…'available.' Perhaps I should just let it go. It might the wiser thing to do."

"That's unusual, coming from you," Byakuya commented, his eyes unreadable, "Usually, you are one who responds to his heart. I would advise that you listen carefully to it. It most often leads you correctly…Renji."

"Yeah…well, I'm off to get some more rest."

He set the ivy plant on his desk and left the office. Byakuya continued working for several minutes after he left, then rose and walked to Renji's desk. His fingers lightly touched the delicate plant and as he did, the dainty end stretched up and wrapped lightly around his fingertip. He stroked the slender limb gently, then returned to his desk and buried himself in his work to stifle the pangs of doubt that threatened to overwhelm him.


	5. Turnabout

**Chapter 5: Turnabout**

Renji knew something was off when Byakuya arrived late the next morning. If there was one truth about Byakuya Kuchiki, it was that he was always on time and impeccably turned out, whether dressed in his formal kimono and heading up clan affairs, in his perfectly tailored shihakushou, haori and fully accessorized, or in one of his silken yukatas and walking the moonlit trails under the night sky. To see him arrive with his hair windblown and barely reined in by the kenseiken, his eyes looking less controlled, more intense, an uncharacteristic flush on his porcelain cheeks and a rougher edge to his reiatsu warned Renji that this was a day to be on top of things…not a day to slack off.

But despite the signs that something was amiss, Byakuya sat down calmly at his desk and immediately went to work on his reports, perhaps, Renji thought, squinting and frowning more than usual as he read…and every now and again brushing stray hairs off of his face. He wanted desperately to ask what was amiss, but Byakuya kept Renji and all of the upper seats working busily all morning, then disappeared out the door for a captain's meeting, leaving Renji to finish the following week's living world assignments and the squad duty assignments. And as soon as he finished those, he had to flash step through what was turning into a nasty snowstorm to get to his vice captain's meeting. Byakuya was still absent when he returned…and did not return to the office until all of his work had been completed and he was just preparing to lock up and go home.

He turned off the office lights and was about to open the door, when it opened from the other side and Byakuya stumbled in. He started to say something, but a sharp wind whistled in through the doors, carrying swirls of snow with it…and then, quite suddenly, there was a crackling and an electrical whine and the power went out, so even the small emergency light at the door turned off. Renji stood looking in dismay for a moment, then realized all at once that Byakuya stood rooted to the spot and shivering. He nudged the noble the rest of the way into the building and closed the door.

"Just a sec, Captain," said Renji, "I'll go and start the backup generator."

He turned into the dark hallway, using a Shakkahou spell to light the way. He found the generator and turned it on…then watched in dismay as it sputtered, whined and failed.

"Well…shit…"

He tried again…and again, then tinkered with it for some time before giving up entirely and returning to the office. Byakuya stood in the darkness by his desk, his hands in his dark hair, removing the kenseiken. He set it on his desk, then unwound the limp, wet ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu, removed his fingerless glove and the wearly soaked haori. He stood for a moment in his wet shihakushou and Renji could see he was shivering…and he didn't like the look of the flush that remained on his cheeks.

"Hey, uh, Captain…you should go and change. I'll make us some tea."

Not trusting his voice not to tremble, Byakuya merely nodded and left for his quarters. Renji flash stepped down the hall and into the even darker kitchen, renewing his Shakkahou spell to keep things lit. He found the teapot and supplies and returned to Byakuya's quarters with everything. He smiled at finding his captain wearing a soft, warm yukata and a pair of slippers.

"Abarai," Byakuya said, his voice sounding slightly deeper and more coarse, "Leave that to me. If you do not leave now, you will not be able to get through the storm to get home."

Renji laughed softly.

"And why would I want to do that?" the redhead laughed, "The place is a dump…and half the time the power doesn't work anyway. If I go all of that way and it's out, I'd just end up freezing my ass off anyway. I'll just stay here…and I gather by the nightclothes, you're doing the same."

Byakuya nodded.

"Obviously."

"Well," Renji said, "Then I'll get the tea started."

He set the teapot on a table near the bed and sent a kido spell into it to heat the water. Byakuya sat down on the bed, watching as Renji worked.

"Ah, Renji…back off on…" he began, then stopped and cringed as the teapot burst and the water hissed as it became steam and floated away.

"Damn," muttered the redhead, shaking his head.

"Renji, are you all right? You didn't burn yourself, did you?" Byakuya asked quickly.

"Ah…no," Renji replied, sighing, "just fucking destroyed our only teapot, though."

"Use the one on the dresser," Byakuya suggested.

"B-but…you said it was your grandmother's !" Renji objected.

"Then you had best be careful not to destroy it," the noble said calmly.

"But…"

Byakuya's eyes closed and he leaned back against the pillows, dismissing Renji completely. Renji stared in disbelief for a moment, then he walked to the dresser on rubbery legs and took down the pretty, ornate teapot. His hands shaking, he went into the bathroom, washed it out and filled it with water. He stood for a moment, contemplating the Kuchiki antique and wondering just how dead he was going to be when his spell backfired and incinerated it. He was still considering when Byakuya stepped into the bathroom and began to disrobe.

"Wh…Oh, I'll just…"

"Stay there, you're fine. I'm just warming up a bit," Byakuya told him, placing his yukata on a peg and turning to enter the shower.

Renji couldn't help looking out of the corner of his eye as the lovely naked man stepped into the shower. As Renji very slowly and carefully heated the water, he continued to look out of the corner of an eye as the steam rose around the noble, obscuring the view through the glass and making it, he thought, a hundred times more tantalizing. And as his eye took in the dreamy sight, his mind couldn't help meandering a bit.

_He approached the shower door slowly and lowered his reiatsu, so as not to give his presence away, then waited until Byakuya's back was turned and opened it silently. He studied the wet hair that trailed in raven strands down his long, straight back…and seemed to be pointing down at the sweetly curved bottom beneath it. He was speechless at the sight, but it was fine, because he was using stealth anyway._

_He slipped his arms around the noble's wet, naked body from behind and brought his lips to the pale, water-slicked throat. Byakuya's body stiffened for a breathless moment, then Renji's heart nearly exploded as he leaned back against the redhead, moaning softly as Renji bit down and sucked gently at the junction of throat and shoulder_.

"_What are you doing in my shower, Abarai?" the noble asked, his voice betraying a soft ripple of emotion._

"_Huh," Renji huffed softly, "You think I don't know you by now, Captain. You reiatsu was shooting sparks at me when you walked in here."_

"_Was it, now?" Byakuya mused, sinking into his embrace._

"_Absolutely," said Renji, grinning, "And I was concerned, see, because if someone else sensed it, then they might realize what's on your mind."_

"_And you think I care what anyone thinks?" Byakuya said, his voice a soft purr of contentment._

"_No...not really, but we don't want to cause a scandal…do we?" Renji asked, licking the shell of an ear._

_Byakuya shivered under his hands._

"_Why?" he asked softly, "Are you planning something scandalous?"_

"_I don't know. Tell you what. I'll just give you a taste of it and you can tell me if it's scandalous or not."_

"_Hmmm…" Byakuya moaned and Renji's hand slid down over the slender, tightened abdomen, a finger teasing his navel, then moving lower, and stimulating him gently. _

_He let his fingertips stroke lightly as the noble's head turned and their mouths found each other and began a flurry of warm, intense kisses. His other hand followed the trail of his first and joined in the warm caresses. Byakuya's breath hitched softly and his legs trembled as Renji's hands pleasured him. Renji gave a happy sigh and tightened his hand, his breath catching as the tension drained out of Byakuya's body, leaving him light and pliable in Renji's arms._

"_Do you plan to tease me until the water runs cold?" the noble managed, his voice deeper and richer in tone than usual._

_The sound ignited the redhead, riling him and making his eyes gleam with desire. He laughed again and turned the noble to face him. He backed Byakuya up against the shower wall and fell on his mouth, thrusting his tongue inside and savoring the light, beautiful taste of him. He wondered what they would taste like blended together and so kissed his way down the slick, white torso and dropped to his knees, and found himself enchanted with the answer he found there. He looked up into Byakuya's riled eyes, and longing expression as he continued. His own hardness throbbed uncomfortably, but soon, he reminded himself, he would have his release. He sucked hard, making the noble fall slightly forward, resting the pale hands on his vice captain's shoulders as Renji continued the gentle assault on his body. His fingertips slid down further and teased the noble questioningly. Renji looked up into the scintillating gray eyes and felt permission granted to proceed. Closing his eyes, he began to pave the way for their lovemaking. He took his time, teasing Baykuya with kisses and long, slow licks until Byakuya groaned and tightened his hands on the redhead's strong shoulders, the pale fingers digging in and trembling._

"_R-renji," he moaned hungrily, and the redhead looked up to find that he was panting heavily and his eyes had nearly gone black with need._

He tried to continue the preparation, but an insistent hand wrapped around his wrist and he was pulled back to his feet.

"_I want you…now…"_

_Renji's inflamed member twitched longingly and he could feel hot fluid leaking from the tip. But he forced himself to wait, returning to Byakuya's mouth to enjoy the mingling of their tastes, kissing the noble hard and thrusting deep into his mouth until both were panting and moaning._

"_Renji…for the love of kami…"_

_He chuckled softly and slid a hand down the noble's slender thigh, capturing and lifting his leg, pushing his body in between Byakuya's parted thighs and bringing their bodies together slowly, feeling Byakuya tense in response, then gradually relax. He suckied contentedly on Byakuya's soft lips and throat as the noble leaned into the contact, silently begging his lover to move. He caught his breath as a warning nip on the shoulder surprised him into motion. Byakuya tensed again, tightening wonderfully around Renji and moaning heatedly. He knew better than to tease his captain anymore and began to move, watching an expression of relief and deep arousal erupt across the pristine white features._

_He couldn't tell what words Byakuya was moaning into his mouth, but the tremor in his body and the fingers that dug into Renji's skin told him everything. He threw all of his strength into making love to Byakuya then, freezing for a moment and groaning in pleasure as he began to climax and he felt Byakuya's body seize around him. Renji held the noble tightly in place as his seething release exploded out of him, filling Byakuya and leaving him breathing heavily and clinging to Renji so that he wouldn't simply collapse._

"I think that's quite hot enough, Abarai," Byakuya's voice said, startling Renji out of his fantasy, "The water has turned to steam and evaporated."

He was so close…and the scent of cherry blossoms fell warmly over the redhead's piqued senses.

"I am pleased, however," Byakuya went on blithely, "that you did not destroy the teapot this time, however, perhaps we should just abandon our attempts at this and find another way to keep warm."

Renji didn't dare move or speak. He kept his body turned toward the counter to hide his huge erection and swallowed hard, trying to bring his pounding heart back under control.

_Kami, I think if he touched me right now I'd…"_

"Renji, are you coming?" Byakuya asked.

_Oh shit…I am…_

Hot seed pulsed out of him and into his clothes.

"Just a sec, Captain. I ah…have to…I'm going to go and change into my nightclothes."

He didn't wait for an answer, but dashed through Byakuya's room and back to his own quarters. He undressed and cleaned himself off hastily, then returned to find Byakuya lying in bed with a cup of hot, spiced cider in his hands. A second cup waited on the nightstand. Renji picked it up and sipped at it, then looked around for a chair.

"Just sit next to me," Byakuya said serenely, "I promise…I won't bite."

Renji caught his breath at the well-executed humor and innuendo, something rare for Byakuya…but which indicated his growing comfort with Renji. He climbed onto the huge, soft bed and sipped at the cider, following his eyes to the window where, outside, the snow continued to swirl on the howling wind.

"You look flushed, Captain," Renji noted, "Are you sure you're not getting what I had? I mean, you did take care of me…"

"I am fine," the noble assured him, "The water in the shower was overly hot, I think…perhaps because of the intensity of your kido."

_Or my thoughts. Where the hell did that fantasy come from? Why am I thinking of him like that? I mean, I've wondered what it would be like to kiss him before, but…I never…not like that! And then…what happened after…just from the sound of his voice. Damn! What do I do? He already has those elders watching his every move. And he isn't interested in me like that. That was just a total fantasy. Well, he has been letting down barriers. I mean, I've seen him naked more than a few times lately. It's a sign of real trust that he lets me see him naked…and I won't take advantage of that…even if it kills me!_

"You are welcome to remain here for the night, if you wish," Byakuya said, setting his cup on the nightstand and extinguishing his kido lamp.

"Huh?"

Renji could have sworn he heard a very soft laugh.

"The generator is still out and I imagine it will be freezing in here and in your quarters soon. If we wish to stay warm, we should use each other's body heat. Come, Renji," he said, pulling back the covers.

_Oh my kami! I think I'm going to faint. Byakuya Kuchiki wants me in his bed to keep him warm…Fuck!_

"Ah…sure, Captain. I mean, we sleep that close together to stay warm on the battlegrounds sometimes. This is no different than that, right?"

"No…it's no different. Good night, Renji."

"Sweet dreams, Captain."

_Mine will be…that's for damned sure!_


	6. Delirium and Sake

**Chapter 6: Delirium and Sake**

Renji woke to the sound of howling wind and snow striking the window, a frozen nose, and an odd, seething heat against his chest. He opened his eyes and found his face half buried in silky, sakura scented raven hair and Byakuya's back pressed up against him. His arm had curled around the noble's body and his hand rested on the soft, relaxed abdominals. They tightened suddenly and the noble's body seized as he coughed several times, rolled free of Renji and sat up.

"Captain?" Renji said reaching for his face in the darkness.

He felt the heat of it before his hand reached Byakuya and the noble pushed his hand away.

"I am…" he began, then stopped, caught his breath and sneezed, "I'm fide…fine…I'm fine."

His body quivered and he dropped back down into his pillow, facing away from the redhead.

"You're not fine," Renji said, settling down and moving closer.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked, turning to look at him.

"What you asked me to," Renji said, meeting his eyes with sincerity, "I'm keeping you warm…though it seems you're warm enough as it is, Captain. I, uh, think I gave you my cold…from before. Kami, I hope you don't get as sick as I was."

Byakuya stared at him with fevered eyes and said nothing.

"Well," said Renji, "At least I owe it to you to take care of you while you are sick. Even if I wasn't the one who gave it to you…you took care of me."

"You live alone…and you were my guest when you became ill. No one should be ill and alone. Everyone needs someone to look after them. And I hadn't had anyone need me like that since Hisana," Byakuya said, blinking to clear his eyes, "In addition, you're my vice captain. Work will pile up quickly if you are out of commission for a time."

"All right, I wasn't trying to make a big deal out of it," Renji chuckled, "I just mean I'll take care of you."

"I have staff to do that," Byakuya replied quietly.

"Your staff and the rest of the Seireitei are buried under six feet of snow, Captain. The storm is still wrecking everything out there. Don't even think to tell me that you're going to attempt going home."

"I have a personal senkaimon, Abarai. I could have gone home before."

"The precipice world would be freezing too, even without the snow…and don't think I'm letting you out of here sick like this…"

He paused for a moment.

"Captain," he said, his mind churning, "why didn't you just go home after the captain's meeting? You didn't have to come back."

"I had a few tasks to complete, but with the storm being so bad and the generator breaking down, I decided to leave those things for later."

"Oh…well look, getting back to the topic at hand, you're not well enough to go traipsing off through the precipice world, so just rest and I'll get you something for that cold."

"Abarai…"

"Hai, Captain."

"Open the top drawer of the dresser and reach into the back, right side."

Frowning, Renji slipped out of bed, cringing as the cold struck his body and wrapping his yukata more tightly around him. He flash stepped to the dresser, cursing the cold all of the way, and opened the drawer. He reached inside and his searching hand found a bottle. His curiosity piqued, he pulled it out and stared for a moment.

"Wait a minute…Captain…Captain, where did you get this?" Renji asked, sounding impressed, "I knew the guy who made this…in the Rukongai."

"If you will remember, Hisana was from the Rukongai. She was friends with the maker, who was also a very adept healer. I was assigned to Inuzuri and became injured in a battle. Hisana found me and took me to him for healing. When we were married, he gifted us with seven bottles of his finest sake. Hisana and I opened one each year to share as we celebrated our anniversary. We shared five before her death and I opened one in her honor. This is the last."

"But…are you sure you want to open it, Captain? I mean…it's not like you can…"

"In addition to being fine in quality, it also has some healing effects. It should help to shorten the duration of my illness. But get back into bed, Abarai. You are shaking from the cold," the noble said, sneezing and wrapping the blankets more tightly around him.

"All right, Captain," the redhead said, smiling.

He found two clean glasses and returned to the bed, pouring out a small amount of the sake into each. He started to drink, but was stopped by a pale hand that came to rest on the top of his glass.

Byakuya focused for a moment, using kido to heat the liquid.

"This blend is best taken hot," he explained.

Renji started to raise the glass again, and again was stopped.

"Wait. There is something we must do, first. Hisana and I always held in our minds something of personal value, a wish, if you will, for the coming year. Since this is the last of our gift, I think we should honor that."

"Sure thing, Captain. What are you thinking of?"

"You don't divulge it, Abarai," Byakuya said reprovingly, "not if you really desire it to come to fruition. You simply close your eyes and envision it as you take the first swallow."

"Huh…wishing on sake? You, Captain? I wouldn't have thought…"

"I usually would not. This, however, is an exception."

"Huh…" said Renji, frowning at his glass and thinking.

_Like it takes much thought. Damn it! I know what I want, not that it could ever happen. He's a Kuchiki…and a clan leader. I mean, maybe someday if I ever reached captaincy, just maybe…but I'm so far away from that. Still…it's the only thing that I can think of right now…and I really do think it's the thing I want the most._

"Are you ready, Renji?"

The redhead nodded and studied Byakuya's illness hazed eyes.

_I wonder what a guy like him wishes for. He can pretty much have what he wants…_

His thoughts were derailed as their glasses touched lightly, then as the delicious sake slid down his throat and warmed him from the inside out. A feeling of well being swept over him and he crawled back underneath the blankets as Byakuya refilled his glass.

"Once opened, it's best to consume it on the same night," the noble explained.

Laughing softly, Renji took the glass and slowly drained it, looking over the curve of Byakuya's resting body to see out the window. The howling sounded more like a winter song now and the snow flurries had taken on a lovely, surreal quality.

"Would you like a cool cloth for your face, Captain," the redhead asked, "You look kinda flushed."

Byakuya shook his head.

"I feel cold."

"Well, you look hot, Captain," Renji said, then cringed and bit his tongue.

"Thank you for the compliment, Abarai," Byakuya said, his voice betraying a touch of amusement.

Renji sighed.

"Is the sake already going to your head or something? You know what I meant…"

"Of course, Renji," the noble said, turning his head and catching the redhead's gaze out of the corner of one gray eye, "I understand you perfectly."

"Ah…I see," Renji said, reaching over to refill the noble's glass, "Now, help me with this. Despite what you may think, I can't drink a whole bottle on my own, Captain."

"But I usually don't have more than one, myself," Byakuya objected, "and considering my reduced state…"

"What? You think I'll take advantage of you?" Renji chuckled, "I wouldn't want to risk getting cut into little pieces by Senbonzakura!"

"I just think one of us should still have our wits about him, in case of an emergency…"

"Oh…well then, it's a good thing this is a pretty small bottle, though, damn, this stuff is potent. I can barely feel my legs."

"That's because you're not all of the way under the blankets, baka," the noble said, closing his eyes.

"Oi…you're right. I didn't even notice."

He burrowed deeper into the blankets and moved so that his side rested against the noble's back. Byakuya blinked and sighed sleepily, then yawned and closed his eyes again. Renji continued to gaze contentedly out the window, taking short breaks to check the noble's temperature and eventually getting up to prepare a slightly warm, wet cloth to wash his heated face. The noble remained asleep, but groaned and turned fitfully in his sleep, eventually finding his way into Renji's arms. The redhead smiled as Byakuya's hot face and upper body came to rest on him. He curled an arm around the noble and brushed the hair away from his closed eyes.

He heard Byakuya mumbling something in his sleep and leaned closer to hear better. As he did, the noble's head turned toward him and his face burrowed into the redhead's shoulder, near his throat. Hot breath puffed onto his skin, followed by a touch of heated lips that sent a jolt straight to his groin. He held his breath, thanking kami for the fact that Byakuya was drunk and delirious, so he wouldn't wake fully. He did feel the flutter of soft eyelids against his skin and swallowed hard, the ache of arousal returning to his swelling member. He groaned softly, shifting and catching his breath at the sudden touch of friction against Byakuya's thigh.

_Oh man…if he knew what was running through my head right now…but he trusts me, so even if I have to force myself to stay awake all night to be sure I don't do something in my sleep, I'm not going to ruin this._

But in the end, he just couldn't help but give his sleeping captain the gentlest of kisses…on the lovely crown of his head. The sweet smell of sakura make him sigh longingly. He grunted in surprise as wide, dizzy eyes opened and found his.

"Wh-what…h-happened?" Byakuya asked softly, "My…head hurts."

Renji smiled and sank his fingers into the silken black lengths and massaged his scalp gently.

"Oh…oh…R-ren…ji…that's…that's…g-good. Ari…gato…" the noble mumbled.

He continued down the back of the noble's neck and onto his shoulders, listening to Byakuya's soft, incoherent sounds of contentment and aching for _so_ much more. But he stopped himself and pulled his hands away, staring as Byakuya whimpered softly and he realized that the yukata had come undone and was falling down off of his shoulders.

_Oh fuck…like it wasn't already making me hard as a rock…_

He carefully slid a hand down from neck to the small of his back, massaging gently and pushing the yukata down as he went.

"Kami, you're beautiful…" he whispered dizzily.

He was surprised when the noble's head lifted and half-closed eyes regarded him sleepily for a moment.

"You're b-beauti…ful too…" the noble mumbled brokenly.

His head dropped

"And unfortunately," Renji whispered, "you're way too out of it to really mean that. You probably don't even know who you're talking to…"

Byakuya released another bout of unintelligible syllables and his lips brushed Renji's throat again.

"You have to be dreaming about her…probably because of where the sake came from. Good stuff, that…really good hot like that."

"I promise…" Byakuya whispered deliriously.

"Huh?" Renji said, brushing the hair out of the way, "What was that?"

"I'll find…it…"

"Find what?" Renji asked, smiling.

"The…exception…"

You're not making any sense, Captain," the redhead whispered.

Byakuya's eyes opened, but refused to focus.

"I…will try…but I don't believe it exists…"

"What?" Renji asked.

"I don't…didn't believe…it could, but she was…right…"

"Uh…"

Renji looked up in surprise as an electrical buzz sounded and the power came back on. The heater cycled on and within a few minutes the room began to warm.

"Good luck is with us, Captain, ne?" Renji said with a note of gentle sarcasm, "Power's back on."

He sighed and climbed out of Byakuya's bed, tucking the blankets around him and leaving him mumbling incoherently to himself.

"I'd love to spend the rest of the night with you, but I couldn't be sure I'd be able to resist. Damn! You're cute when you're like this!" he laughed.

He turned and forced himself to leave without looking back.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya's eyes opened and a flash of pain shot through his head. He caught sight of the empty bottle on the nightstand and groaned softly. The fact that his exposed arm and face were still warm and that Renji was gone told him the power must be back on.

He thought back to the night before and felt a soft jolt in his stomach as he caught the scent of Renji left behind on the other pillow. A pale hand took hold of the pillow and brought it to his chest. He rested his face against it, enjoying Renji's scent and thinking about what to do next.

_He must realize by now it is me. I think I gave everything away last night. I couldn't help it. His reiatsu was so riled, especially when I walked past him in the bathroom, I thought he must know. But if he knows…then why did he leave? If he knows, then why didn't he say anything?_

Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes again. He heard the door open and close, then someone set something on the nightstand and a cool hand touched his face.

"Still pretty feverish," Renji said softly, "Well then, no work for you today."

He opened his mouth to object, but was overtaken by the soft release of Renji's reiatsu into his mind. He tried to fight the urge to sleep, but found he couldn't resist as Renji touched his face again and, with another brush of kido, sent his thoughts spinning away.

_He still doesn't know?_

_How can that be?_

_What do I do to make him understand?_

_What…_

He was too far gone to feel the wet cloth that gently washed his face or the warm lips that brushed lightly against a soft eyebrow.

"Get some rest, Captain. I'll take care of things. Shouldn't be too much to do, considering we're still snowed in and the snow is still coming down. I'll be back in a while with some breakfast…Rest…Get better."

Renji left the door open and went back out to the office. He dropped into his chair and contemplated several hell butterflies that waited. The first two were notifications of closures due to the storm. A third was a confidential message for Byakuya and refused to speak to him. He paused and glared up at the last.

"Are you going to talk to me?" he practically growled.

"Tenant Renji Abarai of the Seventh Street and Main Apartment Complex…This is to inform you of an ownership and management change in your building…"

"Great," Renji muttered, "Well, it couldn't be worse than the last…"

"The new owner is The KP Group, and they have made preparations to renovate your building immediately…"

"Great…out on the streets again, eh?"

"The new owners have arranged for all of the building's tenants to be housed…"

"In the nearest slum?" Renji chuckled.

"…in the Skye Lakeview Towers. Meals are included in your reservation. If you have any questions…"

But Renji had stopped listening.

The Skye Lakeview Towers? Wha…? That's pretty pricey…wow. Who are those guys?


	7. Prince of Whitefall

**Chapter 7: Prince of Whitefall**

Renji knew that something was amiss when he entered the captain's quarters and found it abandoned and a swirl of reiatsu still dancing about in the air. Byakuya's yukata laid on the bed and oddly, his uniform still hung in the closet.

"So wherever you're going…it's personal…"

Which meant Renji shouldn't pry…

But being Renji, he wondered why the 'still not completely well' noble would choose now to disappear from his room and leave for Kuchiki Manor without his uniform. And if he was out traipsing around in the cold…then he could worsen. And worsening at the wrong place or time, he could fall ill again and no one would know. Logically, Renji thought, it could be considered his duty to ensure that Byakuya had proper backup. At least it was reasonable enough that he left the office in the hands of the third seat and flash stepped towards the manor, doing his best to conceal his reiatsu. He found a vantage point from which he could observe without attracting attention, then scanned the area to sense Byakuya's reiatsu. He was, it seemed, still inside. So Renji proceeded to wait until he ached from standing in the cold so long…and he felt like an idiot for thinking something was up. Perhaps the noble had simply tired of his company. Renji had been about the only one the noble had seen over the past several days, except for Hanatarou. It made sense one would probably tire of the constant presence of any other for that amount of time…although Renji himself had found the time with his captain really enjoyable.

He blushed, remembering his fantasy of being naked in the shower with the noble…and what had happened after…

"Oi Renji," called Rukia, "What are you doing out here?"

He had been so busy blushing and thinking about his captain, he had forgotten that he was there to watch for Byakuya…

"Ah, hey Rukia…" he said, his thoughts scrambling, "I uh…"

At that moment, he felt just a hint of Byakuya's reiatsu and a cloaked figure appeared, not out of the front of the manor, but out of the servants' entrance. Rukia went silent at the waving of his hand in her face and followed his gaze…both of them ducking out of sight as the cloaked figure turned and peeked out from beneath the hood.

"Is that…Nii-sama?" whispered Rukia as the figure walked slowly away from the manor.

"Yeah," Renji said softly.

"I thought he was sick."

"He still is," Renji said quietly, pulling her into a walk and falling into place a good distance back from the disguised noble, "I sensed he'd come back here and just wanted to check up on him, but I didn't want him to think I was worrying too much, you know?"

"He didn't even tell anyone that he was back," Rukia went on.

"And he didn't tell me he was going back…not like it's our job to know where he is all of the time, but…"

"…but being that he's still kind of sick…" Rukia added.

"He really shouldn't be running all over the Seireitei alone," finished Renji.

"It looks like he's leaving the Seireitei," Rukia observed as they continued to trail after the noble, "Do you think he's going to the living world?"

But he turned off into the Rukongai and began to flash step down the streets. It was more difficult to keep up that way, but Rukia's stronger reiatsu sensing helped them to follow when he got too far ahead. They realized, as they passed quickly through the nicer districts, that Byakuya was headed for somewhere not so nice at all.

"Could he be going to…Inuzuri?" Rukia mused softly, "How odd…"

"Well," said Renji, "both you and Hisana grew up there. Maybe it has a connection to one of you…"

"Maybe…but I wonder why he wouldn't say anything…but being Nii-sama, I guess he wouldn't."

"I wonder what he's up to…" muttered Renji.

"It's getting dark," Rukia observed, "and cold. I hope it doesn't make him sick again."

"If it does, then we'll be here," Renji assured her.

They continued to follow until they reached the outskirts of Inuzuri. Byakuya stopped and slipped into an abandoned cottage, then reappeared a few minutes later surrounded by an odd, shimmering mist.

"What the…" whispered Renji, falling in behind him again.

The mist swirled around him as he walked, and as he entered Inuzuri, a soft glow formed around him and pretty white flower petals began to flutter down around him and in his wake. He walked slowly now, down the center of the street, drawing the eyes of the residents and causing a stir among the street kids.

"There he is!" the children cried, "He's coming!"

"What…?" breathed Renji.

"Come on," Rukia said, taking him by the arm, "They're heading for the town square."

They remained in the shadows as the noble continued down the street and into the town square. The merchants moved out in front of their stands and watched as the mist enshrouded figure stopped and turned to face them. Renji and Rukia gasped as the light fell onto his face, which had been obscured with some kind of white material and small swirls of sparkles. His hair too was now longer, more flowing and white. He looked nothing like the shinigami they knew…and yet, they knew it was, indeed, Byakuya. He bowed and approached the merchants, saying something to each and then handing each a small pouch. He turned and walked to the edge of the square…to an old rundown building that Renji remembered as always being there. He paused for a moment, then turned back. A moment later, a man stepped out of the crowd and approached him. Byakuya handed the man a pouch and said something to him, after which the man turned and addressed the crowd that had gathered.

"I am pleased to announce that we have just received the last installment on the proposed Inuzuri Children's Shelter. Groundbreaking will begin now…and upon its completion, all children of this town will be welcome within its walls. We have finally achieved our goal of giving all of the Inuzuri children a home."

Byakuya turned and placed his hands on the old building. His power rose around him, sending a rumble of excitement through the ones observing. He bowed his head and Rukia and Renji heard his voice, but not the words. A moment later, the building erupted into a shower of white petals and rained down onto the ground. The crowd in the square broke into cheers as the owner of the property stepped forward with a shovel in his hands. He walked to where the center of the building had been and pushed the shovel down into the dirt. He said something to the ones listening a tossed a shovel full of dirt over his shoulder. Cheers, clapping and music broke out throughout the square and Renji and Rukia watched in stunned silence as the children gathered on the site of the proposed shelter, talking and laughing together. Vendors moved among the children, handing out warm cloaks, soup and hot tea.

"Renji!" whispered Rukia, "Renji…this is…"

She stopped and leaned against him, tears running down her face.

"Amazing," Renji whispered, pulling her close, "Just fucking amazing…"

"I didn't even know!" Rukia sobbed into his shoulder, "I mean, I knew that a shelter was in the works. I mean, I come down here sometimes and there's always been a desire to have a place where the kids like us could go, you know?"

"You didn't tell me you came back here either…" said Renji.

"Well," said Rukia in a small voice, "I like to come and tell stories to the little children…and I make donations to funds to help feed them. But I never knew that Nii-sama…Renji…I'd heard about the Prince of Whitefall, but I never even thought that it could be him!"

Renji broke into a gentle smile.

"Although…if you think about it…it kind of makes sense…all of it. First, Hisana and you both grew up here," he said, pulling back to brush the tears away from her eyes, "and secondly, you know that even though he doesn't let people see it…he has…reactions to things."

"He's always gentle with the young Kuchiki cousins when they visit," Rukia added, "He's really good with them…tells stories…takes them on walks in his garden and down to the koi ponds…"

"Yeah…he does seem to have a soft spot for kids," Renji agreed.

They watched as merriment continued to swell through the town square. Byakuya sat with a group of young children, eating hot soup and bread, and showing them how to make a kido ball. Rukia and Renji smiled and shook their heads, remembering when even such incidental kido had been difficult for them.

"I wish we'd had something like this, growing up…" Renji whispered.

"It's so magical…like something out of a fairytale!" Rukia breathed.

"It's going to kill me, not being able to say anything about this…" Renji said, looking at Rukia.

Rukia nodded.

"Me too…but this is really private. If he wanted us to…"

She broke off, realizing that Byakuya had finished eating and was now on his feet and moving. He left the children and walked to the middle of the street. As the children followed after him, laughing and squealing in anticipation, he stopped in the street and looked back at them. His lips curved into a smile…then white light flashed around him and he disappeared into an explosion of falling white petals. The children squealed louder and ran to catch the petals as they rained down. The music and merriment in the area continued, even now that he had gone.

"Come on," said Rukia, tugging on Renji's arm, "We should go back."

Renji nodded and fell in with her.

"We shouldn't use the family senkaimon. He'll know we were following him," said Renji.

"Good thinking," Rukia agreed, "although it will take a lot longer that way…I really don't want him to find out we know. Obviously, he likes to do this anonymously."

"He sure went to a lot of trouble…" mused Renji.

"He loved my sister…with all of his heart," Rukia said softly, "and he was heartbroken when he lost her. It's only natural that he would do something to honor her memory…although this is above and beyond what I ever would have imagined…"

Renji sighed softly and shook his head.

"I wish someone loved me that much!" he exclaimed softly as they reached the edge of town.

"I love you, baka!" Rukia said, smacking him on the arm.

"Love you back!" he replied, smacking her lightly on the head.

The words revived an age-old tradition of theirs…of flash stepping madly through the streets, stopping to make snowballs to throw at each other…and then to warm themselves with a cup of warm cocoa from one of the vendors.

They made their way out of the Rukongai and back to Kuchiki Manor.

"You want to come in?" Rukia offered.

"Nah…got to get back and make sure the sixth division is still standing. Don't want him to know I was slacking off while he was gone!"

"You weren't slacking off, stupid!"

"I know," said Renji, "but it's not like I can let him know what I was doing!"

"Get back there then. I'll see you later."

"Not if I see you first, Kuchiki!" Renji laughed.

Rukia stuck her tongue out at him and flash stepped away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya emerged from the family senkaimon and stepped into his bedroom, flash stepping into the dressing area and changing his clothes. He carefully folded the clothes and placed them in the corner of a shelf in his closet, then slipped into a fresh yukata and re-opened the senkaimon. He passed quickly through the precipice world and dropped down into his quarters at the sixth division, his head still replaying the music, and the sounds of the children's voices still squealing in his ears.

He felt the flush of returning fever on his skin, but couldn't be sorry for having gone. He smiled to himself, remembering the smiles on the faces of the children and the merriment that had broken out at the announcement about the children's shelter. It had taken a long time, but he had succeeded in doing as he had planned and using only his captain's earnings to pay for the center. And although it had taken longer that way, it had also kept his involvement private…and had given him the chance to put his effort into something that was important to Hisana's memory.

"I hope someday that someone makes a place for the little ones that have to grow up there as I did. Not so much for the comforts of living, but so that no others will be so anguished as I was to abandon my own sister to save my life. I've never been able to forgive myself. But if only someday there could be a safe place for them…Oh, Byakuya, that would be the best thing in the three worlds!"

"Hisana," he whispered, "I wish you could have seen their faces…"

He sighed softly.

"I haven't forgotten what else I promised you," he went on, "I've left the most difficult of your requests for last…and I hope that will be seen to as well…soon. But everything is so uncertain there. I am doing my best to tell him…but…I haven't the courage to say it out loud. And so far, he has not understood. Still…to give up now would not honor what I've begun to feel for him. The words need to be said…and soon I will be able to say them. Until then, I will continue to move in his direction…slowly…but with great hopes…"

Byakuya heard the front door of the building open and close, and felt Renji's reiatsu returning. He dropped down into the bed and burrowed into the blankets. He was calmly dozing when a tap sounded on his door.

"Come in," he said softly.

Renji entered the room carrying a tray bearing soup and hot green tea. He set it in the noble's lap and sat down on the bed beside him.

"You look like the fever is back. Should I send for Hanatarou?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"I am certain this will not last much longer. But if I have not improved by tomorrow, I will send for Captain Unohana. Of course, she will just tell me to stay in bed and rest."

Renji looked at him meaningfully.

"That's good advice," he said, nodding, "You should try it."

"What do you mean?" the noble said quietly, "I have been resting…"

Renji frowned and leaned forward.

"Abarai…what's wrong?" Byakuya asked.

"Hmmm…" Renji said, touching his face lightly, "What's this?"

Byakuya glanced at the sparkle emanating from his fingertip.

"Pixie dust…I must have been dreaming…"

Renji smiled.

"Me too," said Renji, "because I came in here earlier and you were gone."

"And you expect an explanation?" Byakuya asked.

"No," said Renji, "It's your business why you left. But now that you are back, it's mine to see that my captain gets well. Stay in bed. Rest. Please."

Byakuya's lips twitched and almost smiled.

"I give you my word, I will remain here until I am well."

"Good," chuckled Renji, "Just be warned, I'm going to make you stick to that!"

"I expect no less from my vice captain," Byakuya replied, meeting Renji's eyes with unusual warmth.

Renji felt the reach of that sentiment from head to toe.


	8. What's Inside

**Chapter 8: What's Inside**

"Is there some reason that you are late…again, Abarai," Byakuya said, without looking up from the papers he was examining.

Renji laughed sheepishly, then tried to look penitent, failed, and laughed again.

Now a cool, gray eye lifted dispassionately to observe him.

"Please attempt to rein in your giddiness and explain yourself," the noble said, his voice sounding nearly toneless.

"Gomen nasai…I really didn't mean to be late…but…Captain, when you were well enough that I could go home again…I had to move into the Skye Lakeview Towers while my apartment was being renovated."

"You told me about that, but it doesn't explain lateness or giddiness," Byakuya said calmly.

"Well…no, it doesn't. It's just that…well, I'm not used to it yet. I didn't know how to use the alarm in my room and so I called Shuuhei to see if he could help me…but he was as hopeless as I was…so we…we…"

Byakuya frowned as Renji barely stifled a chuckle.

"Sorry…we called Kira, but that didn't work. Rangiku was no help and I might as well not have asked Ikkaku, who wanted to smash the damned thing or Yumichika, who was too busy looking at his reflection in the window glass. We were going to call Rukia, but she was on assignment. So we gave up and went down for dinner…and they just let my guests stay too. We were up all night, looking at the stars, like we'd never seen them before, Captain."

"So the giddiness is explained, but what about your lateness?"

"Ah…we all fell asleep…and we forgot about the stupid alarm. You should have seen us when we woke up and realized we were all late to work! I mean, Rangiku, Kira and Shuuhei are all right, but Ikkaku and Yumichika have to help Captain Zaraki with his training."

"Hmmm…"

"Captain?" Renji said, cocking his head slightly.

"And what is your situation, Vice Captain Abarai? What foul punishment will your captain exact upon you for your lateness?"

"I was thinking about that all of the way here," Renji said, sitting down in the chair beside Byakuya's desk and meeting his eyes apologetically, "I was hoping that I could avoid punishment."

"I see. And how is it that you think I will let your transgression go without a deterrent to keep it from happening again?" Byakuya asked, "Renji, you know I am required to…"

"Yeah…you have to not play favorites. I get it. But I thought if I did something to make up for it, and to make sure it didn't happen again, perhaps you could be lenient…this time."

Byakuya said nothing, but continued to gaze at Renji questioningly.

"Come home with me after work tonight. I finally, at least for a while, live in a place where I wouldn't be embarrassed to invite you over. Come and have dinner with me…and after…to make sure I'm not late again, you could set my alarm."

Renji caught the slightest twitch at the corner of his lips.

"You want me to set your alarm?" Byakuya repeated, as though not certain whether or not to believe his ears.

"Well…I figure you probably can, unlike the rest of us, who aren't used to things with so many options. Besides…you like to look at the moon, right?"

Byakuya nodded, an odd, fluttery feeling erupting suddenly in his stomach.

"Well, it just so happens, that my apartment has the best view of the moon…and there's a full moon tonight. What do you think?"

"I think you are working very hard to avoid a punishment," Byakuya said dryly, "But you are in luck, Vice Captain Abarai. I must not be completely over my illness as I'm feeling somewhat charitable tonight. I have some business in that area later on. I will meet you in the restaurant inside."

"Wh-what? You'll…arigato!" Renji said, bowing enthusiastically, "Thank you so much, Captain! I promise I won't be late again!"

"Yes, where have I heard that before?" Byakuya said softly as Renji disappeared down the hall to go make tea.

He shook his head and went back to his work.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji caught the hell butterfly that approached him and frowned.

"Renji, I was summoned last minute for a meeting of council. I will be somewhat late, but should arrive soon. My apologies…"

"Ah…" Renji sighed, "probably those annoying elders giving him a hard time or something…"

He turned to go back upstairs to wait, but paused at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Renji?"

"Rikichi…what's wrong?" he asked, noting the unhappy expression on the youth's face.

"Well," Rikichi said, "Renji…I…I really need your help! You know how I've been trying really hard to get stronger."

"You've been putting in a lot of extra hours in the training grounds," Renji acknowledged, "Both Captain Kuchiki and I have been noticing that you are improving a lot. So, what's wrong?"

"It's the exam tomorrow," the youth explained, "Part of the test includes a combination maneuver I've seen you use a thousand times…but even though I know what the moves are, I'm having trouble making my body move the way I want it to!"

Renji felt a stab of sympathy, remembering what he had gone through during his earlier training. It also didn't elude him that Rikichi could still be the one who had been sending the gifts and notes…

_But what about Byakuya? He said he'll be late…and my apartment is huge. Rikichi and I can surely practice that maneuver until he arrives._

"Sure, Rikichi," Renji said, motioning towards the lift, "Come on up."

He stopped at the front desk.

"Will you please let me know when Captain Kuchiki arrives?" he asked.

"Of course, Mr. Abarai," said the woman at the desk, "We will send him up to your suite, if you like."

"Thanks."

He turned Rikichi and set a hand on his shoulder to encourage him.

"Don't worry," he assured Rikichi, "I've done this lots of times. It's fun, once you know what you're doing."

The two entered the lift, not noticing Byakuya standing near where they had been.

The noble watched the lift depart and considered both the familiarity of the gesture and the words Renji had said.

"Lord Kuchiki," one of the employees said, noticing him, "Mr. Abarai said you would be arriving shortly, "You just missed him, actually. He is on the way to his suite. You can join him there, if you like."

"Ah…no, thank you," Byakuya said quietly, "Please inform Mr. Abarai that my plans for the evening have changed and I am not available. I will see him tomorrow at work."

"Very well, I'll send the message along. Have a good evening, Lord Kuchiki."

XXXXXXXXXX

It seemed to Byakuya that the door slammed extra loudly behind Renji as he entered the office…late again. He sighed softly and ignored the noise and his vice captain's lateness. Renji stomped down the hall and prepared the tea, depositing it in Byakuya's hand wordlessly and sitting down with a thud. One gray eye rose to observe him for a moment.

"Renji…"

"Look, I'm sorry about being late. I had someone help me with the alarm this morning so I won't be late again."

"They also give wake-up calls…"

"Argh!" growled Renji, slamming a hand down on his desk, "I already know that! I had a bad night, so please just…let's talk later…"

He reached for a stack of papers and upset his inkpot.

"Damn!" he yelled in annoyance.

"Renji…"

"I know! Sorry!" the redhead stormed, hustling to clean up the mess.

Byakuya watched silently as Renji cleaned up the mess on his desk, then refilled his inkpot and gathered his papers. As he reached for the first set, a courier burst in.

"Vice Captain Abarai," said the courier, "Captain Hitsugaya wishes to know the status of your team's study in the area he is taking over next week."

"Tell him I'll have it to him this afternoon."

"He told me to wait."

"Ah," groaned Renji, earning a stern glance from Byakuya, "fine, sit."

He located the missing paperwork, read it hastily and signed, then handed it to the courier.

"Thank you, Vice Captain," the courier said, flash stepping away.

"Vice Captain," said Byakuya calmly, "You need to calm your reiatsu…"

"Aww, give me a break!" yelled Renji, "Can't a guy even have a freaking bad day without everyone…"

"Renji!" Byakuya said, raising his reiatsu warningly.

"Fine," muttered Renji, dropping his upper body onto his desk and forcing his reiatsu to calm, "Just don't think I'm slacking off."

"Never that," Byakuya said, turning back to his own work.

He looked up as Renji's reiatsu spiked again and the redhead came to his feet.

"That's it! I've had it!" he yelled, grabbing Zabimaru and heading towards the training grounds.

"Stop," said Byakuya in a low, dangerous tone.

Renji froze.

He stood and picked up Senbonzakura, then moved to follow.

"Now, you may go to the training grounds…with me."

Renji knew better than to say anything in response. Moments later, the two stood opposite each other, zanpakutous in hand. Byakuya stood calmly, his reiatsu calm, but heavy against Renji's. The redhead's power seethed beneath his skin, just waiting to be unleashed and sent in any direction, towards anyone he deemed deserving of his rage. And at that moment, Kuchiki Byakuya was at least one source of the rage he was feeling. It was fine, he thought, if Byakuya wanted to challenge him then. Still feeling angered that Byakuya had cancelled their plans…even after as long as he had waited, Renji felt put off…made to feel less than he was. He knew the noble was a busy man, but enough was enough…

"You may come at me whenever you like, Renji," the noble told him.

It was a lure, meant to make him react…to relax and question. Renji moved as Byakuya stepped into his Senka. He blocked it easily and met the noble's eyes with disdain.

"Why don't you try to deviate from normal, Captain," he growled, "I know the way you think, your every move."

He saw a flash of something odd in Byakuya's eyes and the sword that crossed his wavered. He drove his weapon downward immediately and forced the noble to pull away.

"Hado #31, Shakkahou!" Renji said, a red blast erupting from his hands. He sensed the rapid flash steps and countered swiftly once, twice and again, then Byakuya's blade came down hard on his.

"Renji," Byakuya said, holding their swords locked together, "Why don't you tell me what is beneath all of this frustration?"

He flash stepped away as a ball of red flame erupted from his subordinate's hands, then carefully blocked the crush of incoming blows, listening to the growls and angry shouts that accompanied them.

"Renji," he said, locking their blades together again.

The brown eyes that had met his so gently as the redhead cared for him in his illness glowed nearly red with fury, and the intensity of the strikes on his blade increased.

"What does it matter, right?" Renji snapped, "I should be more in control…should get to work on time…should improve my use of kido and not write sloppily!"

Another kido blast erupted from the redhead's hands and another heavy barrage of sword strikes began. And it dawned on Renji that Byakuya wasn't doing anything at all, but calmly blocking each move…letting him wear himself down.

"It won't work, you bastard!" he said furiously, "You think, in addition to being woefully beneath you that I'm STUPID or something? You think I don't know you're letting me run myself down so you can take me apart when I can't fight back anymore?"

The next thing he knew, he was forced back against the wall behind him and Byakuya's blade was at his throat. Dark, smoldering eyes met his.

"I could have taken you apart at any time," Byakuya said quietly, "I don't need to wait until you are defenseless."

"Then why the fuck were you doing that? Not fighting back? Letting me hit you with everything I had like that?"

"You needed to vent your anger or nothing would get done today. Now, if you wish to vent more frustration, I will allow it, but if you actually wish to engage me, then you show me an opponent worthy of my attention. Otherwise, we are finished here."

Renji stared silently as Byakuya stepped away, releasing him and lowering Senbonzakura. Again, he felt something beneath the captain's odd behavior…something that had been suggesting itself to him for a while now, but he realized suddenly, he hadn't wanted to admit to…

_Until recently, I would have expected him to come out here and beat up on me until I calmed down and apologized for whatever I'd done. But he was…letting me release emotion…not reacting to it. But that…it's not so much like a captain…but more like…_

Byakuya was still standing quietly a few feet away, sword in hand, calmly observing him. Renji loosed a defeated sigh and sheathed his blade. Byakuya stared at him wordlessly.

"Don't you get it? I'm not worthy of your attention…not here and not anywhere else. I get that now. I apologize for being late and for allowing my emotions to rile the atmosphere around the office. It was really all an act anyway. I was upset…but not about all that other shit…"

"Then what was it?" Byakuya asked, his voice and expression betraying nothing of his thoughts.

"I was upset because I was looking forward to spending time with you. I know you're a noble…and you have a lot of commitments, but…"

He met the noble's eyes warily.

"I just thought…because of the way you acted when I asked you over that you really wanted to be there. Was I wrong?"

Byakuya's eyes dropped and he sheathed his weapon.

"No," he said quietly, "You weren't wrong."

Both men stood in silence for a moment.

"Look, they told me you came to the lobby, but that you just left again. Why? Why did you leave?"

Byakuya looked up at him.

"I left because it looked as though a friend of yours needed your attention."

Renji's eyes widened.

"Wait…you were there? You saw me go up with Rikichi? Why didn't you say anything? If you were right there…"

"My apologies for offending you, Renji," Byakuya said, disarming him completely, "I thought I was yielding you space you needed. I didn't mean it as an insult. You are the furthest thing from being beneath me. If that were true, I wouldn't have accepted your invitation in the first place. Apparently, we have misunderstood each other. Perhaps we should go inside, make some more tea and make things clear again."

Renji stared at him silently for a long moment.

_What is this? Why is he being like this? What does he want from me? Friendship? Or…or…kami, could he…_

"Fine," Renji said, his reiatsu dropping as calm overtook him again, "Let's talk then."

Byakuya nodded silently and turned back into the building. Renji followed him inside, then went to make tea. He returned to the squad room and set the fresh tea in the noble's hand. Just then, the door opened and a courier arrived. He approached Renji and set a package in his hands.

"What's this?" Renji asked, looking down at the small box questioningly.

"Sorry," said the courier, "I just deliver them."

"Who sent it?"

"Don't know," shrugged the youth, "Maybe there's a card inside."

The courier flash stepped away, leaving Renji sitting beside Byakuya's desk, looking down at the package.

"Are you going to open it?" asked the noble, turning to address the papers on his desk.

Renji sighed in frustration and nodded, then opened the box. Something tumbled out and landed on Byakuya's desk, rolled a few inches, then stopped. Both men gazed at it in silence for a moment.

"A rock?" Renji said, frowning, "Someone sent me a rock?"

He shook his head and looked in the box, then pulled out a slip of paper.

"Man, even my secret admirer hates me today…"

_Sometimes what you see is nothing like what is possible. It is like that with us. Things on the surface may be smudged and scuffed, but beneath everything, there is undeniable beauty. But you have to open up to find it. When you look at me, see beneath the imperfect surface and find me there, waiting for you._

"Augh!" moaned Renji, dropping his head onto Byakuya's desk with a loud thump, "Why does this person have to always speak in riddles? This is ridiculous! I don't get it! I don't get it at all!"

He stood suddenly, sending his chair crashing into the wall behind him. He expected Byakuya to raise his reiatsu, rebuke him…something, but the action he took, stole the redhead's breath away. He picked up the rock and with a carefully controlled kido spell, sliced it cleanly in half.

"Wha…?"

He set the two halves in front of Renji, who picked one up, studying it in stunned silence under Byakuya's lamp.

"What?" he breathed, "What is this?"

"It is a geode…" Byakuya answered calmly, "…a rock with mineral deposits inside. You split it like this to reveal the type of mineral."

Renji squinted, admiring the pink, sparkling center.

"Rose quartz…" Byakuya said softly, "a stone of warmth and love…one thought to heal emotional wounds and pain…one that opens the heart to all types of love…familial, friendly…and romantic…"

He gazed down at the beautiful smile rising on Renji's lips. He swallowed hard and gathered himself.

"Renji…there is something I need to tell you…"

Renji looked up at him questioningly.

"I…"

The door was thrown open suddenly and the third seat burst in, dragging the injured fourth seat with him.

"There's been a hollow attack on the Hueco Mundo base…a bad one. We just managed to get out. The head captain ordered us to return with reinforcements…immediately!"

Captain and vice captain were on their feet and out the door in a flash step.

Behind them, the rose quartz caught the light and continued to sparkle.


	9. Unseen Fate

**Chapter 9: Unseen Fate**

Renji followed on his captain's heels as the two reached the crossover point and passed into the precipice world. As they flashed along the corridor, he remembered that Byakuya had been about to tell him something.

"Hey Captain," he said as they shot forward, "you were saying something before we left."

"Later," Byakuya said shortly, pushing his flash step harder and raising his reiatsu in preparation for battle.

Renji felt the burn of that strong reiatsu on his skin and began to raise his own. Zabimaru growled in his sheath, sensing their approach to the battlefield. They slowed as they reached the entrance into the Hueco Mundo shinigami base, allowing their followers to catch up with them. Byakuya turned to them calmly and drew his weapon.

"Our enemy is closing in on the base, We must not let the base be overrun. Vice Captain, your team will hold the base, while mine will go out to meet the attack force."

He didn't wait for an answer, but flash stepped out of the precipice world and into a battle zone.

"Sweet kami!" Renji yelled, swinging Zabimaru into action, "They've penetrated the base!"

"Renji!" cried Byakuya, "Go left and engage them head on. Groups two and three clear the buildings and the rest follow me!"

Byakuya swept forward, whispering to a hell butterfly and sending it winging away as his group surged into the maelstrom. Senbonzakura was out and erupting into petals with little more than a thought. The petal blades spun between the fighting forces, nimbly avoiding the shinigamis and sinking into the attacking hollows. Off to his left, Zabimaru screamed forward at ban kai strength raking the enemy, then firing a huge red fire blast into the heart of the group of invaders. Scores of hollows disappeared into the red flame and were incinerated, or found themselves slashed to ribbons by Senbonzakura's petal blades. Yet, even as so many fell, more rose up in their places, screeching hatefully and throwing themselves at the shinigami defenders. Renji realized suddenly that his hair tie had somehow disappeared and his hair was streaming out all around him, whipping in the rising wind. He brushed the long strands out of his eyes and flash stepped forward, sending Zabimaru through the invading force again. Byakuya appeared suddenly at his side.

"I have analyzed their attack, Renji. This force was sent to secure the crossover point so that they could launch a major attack on the Seireitei. I sensed a much larger fighting force behind this one, holding back and waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"For us to be annihilated. Don't you sense it? When they penetrated the base, they cut off our ability to contact home. We came in and the trap shield came down over us. The hell butterfly I tried to send hit it and evaporated. Nothing can get through. The other squads are waiting on alert for our report, but if they do not hear from us right away, they will simply remain there. They will not move unless word gets to them…or until we have been gone long enough to evoke suspicion."

"And it doesn't look like they want us to last that long…" Renji mused, "but something doesn't make sense. Why let us in before closing the trap?"

"Because if we lost contact with the base suddenly, a group would be sent anyway. They allowed the fighters at the base to see just enough to ask for a routine back up force, then allowed us to arrive before snapping down the trap shield and shutting off communications. The other forces will hold back until they hear from us…"

"So what do we do?"

"Come with me!"

Byakuya flash stepped up an embankment to the right of the base and drew his zanpakutou.

"What are we doing?" asked Renji, holding his blade ready.

Byakuya didn't answer right away, but carefully studied the group of hollows waiting behind the attacking force. Renji followed his line of sight and reached out with his senses.

"You're trying to find the source of the trap shield, ne?" said Renji, smiling.

"Very good, Abarai…very astute…"

Renji strained to capture a hint of the reiatsu they sought.

"Aw, hell," he complained, "What good is it to know what to look for if I can't spot it anyway! I suck at sensing reiatsu patterns."

"That's why you have come here with someone who doesn't, Renji. Part of being a captain is knowing your strengths and weaknesses and your men's as well…and using your strengths in a coordinated way to overwhelm your enemy. I have the location of the pattern, but your Hikotsu Taihou attack is the one that will be most devastating. My attacks are sweeping and highly accurate, but this requires more power, less grace."

"Should I be offended, Captain?" Renji said frowning, "I think you just insulted me."

"No," Byakuya assured him, "I showed my deep appreciation of your strengths. Now, do you see the large red hollow holding the morning star?"

"Hai."

"Hit him head on and watch that shield disappear…"

Renji grinned and swung Zabimaru forward.

"Hikotsu Taihou!" he cried.

The skeletal snake screamed forward, sweeping down off the embankment with a loud screech, sliced across the battlefield and bore down on the hollow that Byakuya had indicated. He felt a shock pass over the waiting hollow forces. Red fire exploded out of the snake's mouth and blasted the red hollow into ash. Shinigamis and hollows alike paused in their engagement as a tremor shook the entire area and the trap shield shattered and began to fall apart. Byakuya smiled and summoned a hell butterfly.

"This is a level 3 alert. Hollows have penetrated the base. Commence senkaimon shutdown procedures immediately."

"Shutdown?" Renji queried, "That protects the Seireitei, but it leaves us to be annihilated, doesn't it?"

"Does it?"

Renji looked down and gasped as he saw that the larger force was opening a sea of gargantas and disappearing.

"What are they doing?" Renji asked, "They could flatten this base! Why aren't they just killing us all?"

"What good would that do, Renji?" Byakuya asked, "If they take the base now, then they cannot try to use it this way again in the future. No, they are backing off to consider their options. This conflict is over."

As they watched, the hollows within the base worked themselves into a retreat pattern and began to disappear as well. Renji shook his head in amazement.

"I thought we were toast!" he mused, "I guess that's why you're the captain, ne?"

"Perhaps for now. But you have what it takes to be a captain yourself. It isn't just in your powers, Renji. You communicate well and you are protective of your comrades. You know a great deal of strategy and don't back down from conflict. I think it is time that you pursue a captain's haori."

Renji stared at him in silence.

"B-but…you…you really think I'm ready to test for captain?" he stammered, "_That's_ what you wanted to tell me?"

"Well…actually…"

The next thing Byakuya knew, he was grabbed in a rough embrace. He caught his breath softly as Renji's warm, masculine scent fell over his senses and his vice captain pulled him close.

"Renji…" he managed, "This is hardly the place for…such a display…"

"Sorry Captain," Renji said, recovering himself and releasing an amused looking Byakuya, "I just…that was so unexpected…really."

"Well," said Byakuya, trying to quell the swell of emotion beneath his skin, "It shouldn't be. The progression of your abilities is more than obvious. Come Renji, we've stood here long enough allowing our squad to do all of the work. We need to clean up this base and repair the defenses. I will send another hell butterfly requesting a new occupation squad."

Renji turned and stepped forward. As his foot touched down, the sand in front of them exploded outward and a large, quilled hollow rose up in front of them. Time seemed to slow maddeningly for Renji. Somehow knowing there would be no time to draw his weapon, he instead turned and threw himself into Byakuya, taking both of them to the ground as the beast showered them with quills. He felt sharp, stinging pain in his back and then a numbness began to overtake his senses. He was vaguely aware of hearing Byakuya's voice, and then an explosion of pink lit the air around them. The sound of other voices rose up and Byakuya's sounded again, this time carrying desperation.

"Abarai?"

"The way to the Seireitei is still locked down! We can only enter the living world, sir," someone said.

"Sir, there is poison…"

"Renji…" Byakuya whispered, "Renji…we'll take you to Orihime.

He forced his eyes open and gazed up into Byakuya's and read the look of anguish and barely concealed guilt.

"Why?" the noble whispered, "Why did you do that? Why did you…?"

He felt his lips going numb and his muscles beginning to freeze, but made them move one last time.

"I had…to pro…tect…m-my…c-captain…" he managed.

"Renji…" Byakuya said in a stricken voice, "Renji…"

Darkness closed in and even Byakuya began to disappear. Renji felt a last swirl of power, then everything disappeared into a haze of pink.

_I'm not letting you go. I had to say goodbye to Hisana, but I would rather die, myself than to lose you…_

_I'm not letting you go, Renji…_

_I won't let you die for me…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya Kuchiki wasn't one to make great displays of power frivolously. He used the amount of force necessary, always, and no more. He wasn't one to become emotionally charged and to focus too narrowly. Always, he kept his eye on the broader picture and proceeded with calm, calculated steps.

But there was nothing calm about his steps now…

He knew beyond doubt that each step counted…and that with every step, with every harsh, stinging breath, every passing moment, Renji Abarai came that much closer to death. And he would destroy his own body pushing to any extreme to save the life he held suspended in his arms. His reiatsu flared and burned all around, practically leaving a fire trail in his wake. Everything was sacrificed for that one objective.

_Don't die…_

He knew all too well how it felt to sit and watch helplessly as the last breath passed and another loved one was claimed. He had been at his father's side when he was brought to the healing center with fatal injuries and had held his hand and looked into his proud eyes as death took him. Hisana, too, he had accompanied to death's doorway, and again he was left behind.

Even if it hadn't been winter now, he would have felt the ice building in his heart…

Love was a horribly dangerous thing…

And he had experienced the loss enough times that he should have known better…

He should have shielded himself from it…remained distant and quiet…should never have dared to open that door. But, he decided, the door that led to Renji Abarai's heart was one he had no choice but to open.

Love was like that…

It didn't just capture…it overwhelmed. It didn't just tug at the heart, but made it a slave. And as proud as he might be, as accomplished, as fully grown and matured, it gave him the feeling of being far too young to understand what was running through him from end to end, taking everything off course and making him run fast enough to shatter glass, to melt his spirit centers, to make the winter ice all around him fade and bring the Spring thaw early. This love he felt inside had gone beyond relentless.

And there was no hiding it anymore…

He wondered if it had been stupid, posturing as he had, carefully approaching and gently nudging Renji's heart in his direction. It had been a treasure to see the redhead frown in confusion and wonder, then to see the spark of realization as it struck him that _someone_, _someone_ had a special place in their heart that was all his. Byakuya knew what a wonderful feeling that was…and despite knowing the sting of loss, he wanted more than anything to give that feeling to Renji. But he also longed for things to go one step further. He wanted that final piece to fall into place, for Renji's eyes to meet his and to flood with realization that it was his captain who had been watching and loving him from a distance, who had been overtaken and made weak and light-hearted inside, who had been made breathless with desire.

But Renji didn't know those things could exist inside him. Byakuya Kuchiki was a proud, stuck up jackass who made everyone around him walk within the lines, follow the rules and mind strict routines. But try as he might, Renji couldn't help but be late sometimes…or to have bouts of emotion…or to break rules to follow his heart instead. And so, naturally, that struck a chord with the person that Byakuya had once been…the wild-eyed youth who broke the rules with abandon, refused to stick to routines and chafed under the strain of conforming. Renji was everything he hadn't been allowed to be…stubborn, passionate, colorful, bright and alive…

But he felt that life fading now…

_Don't die… Don't leave me like this!_

He burst through the door of Urahara's shop, thankful that the hell butterfly he had sent had arrived and set them in motion. Renji was pulled from his arms and carried into another room, while Yoruichi appeared and took Byakuya in tow, led him to a sitting room, where she sat him down and helped him to recover his breath. She brought him tea and waited while the roiling emotion settled, then quietly wrapped her arms around him and absorbed everything.

She knew, of course. And there was a reason why she knew. Having disappeared from Byakuya Kuchiki's life so that she could protect Kisuke, she had missed the years in which he was cornered, brought about and tamed. She had missed his whole growing up and was still convinced that the younger, lighter hearted boy he had been still existed. And that was why she recognized the signs.

That person she remembered didn't just exist, but was re-emerging…

He couldn't show that side to everyone, but there was someone that he could be that honest with. But that person lay in a room at the end of the hall, hanging on the edges of life, while Byakuya once again, waited helplessly. Yoruichi looked deeply into his eyes and said what he most needed to hear.

"He will live, Byakuya."

If only the words were any assurance.

"He wasn't breathing when we arrived. He stopped breathing…and his heart was barely beating. He was barely alive, Senpai…"

His voice sounded odd…younger…soulful…and so desperate.

"Barely alive is still alive…and Orihime has brought Ichigo back from death more than once."

He nodded in agreement, but his heart still ached and wondered. On his surface, calm was returning, but inside, Byakuya Kuchiki had nearly come apart. And now he sat, leaned against Yoruichi, almost hearing Renji's every heartbeat, as the redhead silently fought not to become the next person to leave Byakuya behind.

"Why?" he whispered, "Why did he have to protect me like that?"

The words he heard next nearly shattered him.

"Because he loves you."

And it didn't matter, he thought, what form that love took. Whether it was the love between friends, a vice captain's love for his captain or that they had finally broken the boundaries and fallen in love, some part of Renji's huge heart was devoted to him, and Byakuya decided that whatever form it took would be enough.

Just don't die…

_Don't go…_

Don't leave me behind…

_I haven't had a chance to say the words…_

_And I want to say them now. I'll gladly lower my pride and tell you. I don't care what happens. You should know what you've done to me…Renji Abarai. You need to know._

"Byakuya?"

The noble realized suddenly that Kisuke had joined them. He looked up at the shopkeeper, searching for signs in his expression and holding his breath.

"Orihime has him stabilized. It was tricky because of the quills that were embedded in his body. It was a good thing you had the presence of mind to pick up a few for us to study. That saved his life, because as it turns out, if you don't remove them just the right way, they release all of their poison at once…and kill a guy faster than a single intake of breath. Nasty little buggers…"

"But…he's going to recover fully?" Byakuya asked, still uncertain whether or not to believe.

"Renji will be fine now. But did Yoruichi check you over? None of the quills broke the skin anywhere?"

"No," Byakuya said softly, "Renji didn't let them touch me."

He was surprised at how much pain the words caused him.

"Well, he's still sleeping, but you can come and sit with him if you like."

He started to stand, but instantly the room started to sway and everything began to go black. He felt Yoruichi take hold of him.

"Fool, you pushed yourself too hard…but I understand. Love is like that sometimes…"

And even as stress and exhaustion made his body collapse, Byakuya found himself smiling.

Because it was true, what Yoruichi had said…Love was like that. And having been given another chance to experience it, he was not going to waste another moment.

As soon as they were awake and lucid again, he promised himself that he would tell Renji. He tried to imagine for a long, wonderful moment what that would be like…then he settled in Yoruichi's arms and let himself fall away.


	10. Illusions

**Chapter 10: Illusions**

Renji felt pain breaking through the comforting fog around him and groaned incoherently. He tried to force his eyes open, but they refused to move for him. And when he tried to move the rest of his body, he was met with equal resistance. Moaning an objection, he sighed and let himself begin to drop off again. But as he hovered on the edges of consciousness, he felt a familiar strong presence at his side and caught the scent of sakura in the air. His lips managed a smile as his captain's voice sounded close to him and a cool, damp washcloth touched his face.

"What do you mean by trying to wake so soon, baka?" Byakuya's voice reprimanded him with gentle sarcasm, "You were attacked by a poisonous hollow…and have only recently been healed. Hold still and let the medicine do its work."

He wished with all of his heart that he could open his eyes. He could hear the worry in Byakuya's voice and hated that he was making his captain fear for him. But even as he tried to resist, Byakuya's hand touched his face again and sent a warm throb of reiatsu through him, making everything disappear into light and warmth. But even there, he could feel Byakuya with him. And as he drifted on peaceful waves of sleep, he spun off into lovely mental tangents, all of which seemed to center around the man who sat so faithfully at his side.

Renji found himself floating…up and out of Urahara's shop…up over Karakura Town…out of the light…and through the dark passages of the precipice world. He crossed over into the night world of Hueco Mundo and dropped down onto the cold sands. His feet seemed to remain just slightly off the ground, and he floated, rather than walked. He moved as a wraith or a ghost, and none of the hollows seemed to notice him.

_After a time, he found himself near the shinigami base. He headed toward the bright lights of the watch towers and was surprised when there was no alarm. However, he thought, it was a dream…and so such things were bound to happen when the soul left reality and wandered free of the body._

_He wandered into the base and was surprised to see members of his squad still had not been relieved. He wandered closer and listened in on some of the officers' conversation._

"_The senkaimon has still not opened, Captain Kuchiki just returned from the living world."_

"_Is there any word on Vice Captain Abarai's condition?" Rikichi asked worriedly._

"_Captain Kuchiki said that he is resting and will make a full recovery."_

_Renji was touched at the sobbing sigh of relief that issued from Rikichi as the conversation went on._

"_He is at the battlefront, checking for signs of enemy movements. You know that if they attack now, we will be at an extreme disadvantage."_

"_Yeah? Well, Captain won't let us be overrun."_

"_No. He is strong. We'll be all right until the way home is opened and our relief comes."_

_Renji drifted away from the officers and out of the base. He moved in the direction of the enemy lines and sought the strong reiatsu of his captain. He sensed Byakuya on a hilltop near the battlefront, and floated that way, breathing in the light, sweet scent of sakura that told him he was close. He stopped just short of Byakuya, watching as the captain completed his survey and turned to gaze out across the sands in the direction of Las Noches._

"_What are you about, Sousuke Aizen?" the noble asked in a low, wary whisper, "The signs do not make sense. You are moving somehow, behind the curtain of illusion. What is it you seek? You could easily kill us where we stand…cut off from our world…isolated. Yet…your forces hold back…your attacks are sporadic and carefully controlled. You are distracting us…but from what?"_

_Byakuya looked beautiful, standing at the top of the hill, under the moonlight and with the cold night breeze lifting the edges of his haori…making the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu flutter and the long waves of black satin hair dance. His eyes caught the moonlight and glinted with suspicion. His reiatsu sparked in readiness to defend as his mind coped with the enemy's mysterious behavior._

"_What are you after…Sousuke Aizen?"_

_It was then that the moonlight was blotted out as a shadow fell over the contemplative captain. Renji caught his breath and turned to look at who approached, and his heart froze as Sousuke Aizen, himself, appeared and walked toward Byakuya, as though not caring that he would be sensed and seen._

_Any moment now…_

_But Byakuya seemed not to have noticed the darkness that had closed in around him. He still stood, staring in the direction of Las Noches…his dark eyes wondering…_

"_Byakuya, look out!" Renji screamed, soaring forward and reaching out for the man, but strangely, his hands just passed through the noble and Byakuya did not hear him._

"_No…!"_

_Even as Aizen reached him, Byakuya stood quietly…and even as the leader of the hollows, touched a hand to his wrists and sealed away his power, he did not resist. Aizen smiled and touched the zanpakutou at his waist, then watched as an odd, blank looking hollow appeared next to him and set his eyes on Byakuya._

"_This is the one I want you to emulate," Aizen said quietly, "He has the least outward expression of emotion, so you will be less likely to be detected. You are to avoid prolonged contact with Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Ichigo Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin…oh…and Captain Unohana and the head captain, of course. The rest, you should be able to deceive easily. Keep to yourself. He is not terribly sociable anyway."_

"_Hai, Lord Aizen," said the hollow, bowing._

_The hollow placed a hand on Byakuya's face and the other on Senbonzakura. Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise and he began to fall. Aizen caught him and lifted him, then watched as the hollow slowly transformed into a likeness of the noble captain. The leader of the hollows, looked the false captain over thoroughly, then frowned and touched Kyoka Suigetsu. Power flared softly around the hollow and Aizen nodded his approval._

"_Just a minimal variance in reiatsu and the presence of the hollow hole," he commented, "but my illusion will hide those. Again, be wary of too much contact with the ones I mentioned. Go now…"_

_Renji watched in dismay as the hollow turned and flash stepped away. Aizen looked down at the unconscious shinigami in his arms and smiled. He turned and flash stepped back toward Las Noches, laughing softly._

"_You bastard!" hissed Renji, "Be glad this is just a dream. If this was real, I would destroy you!"_

"Hey there, Renji…lower the reiatsu a bit, okay?" said Kisuke's voice, breaking into the dream, "You're going to fry the guy who's healing you!"

"S-sorry," the redhead managed weakly.

He was surprised at how much energy it took to just talk.

"Take it easy," the shopkeeper said, "You took a nasty hit from one pretty badass hollow. It took hours just to get all of those spiny things out of you."

"What about Captain Kuchiki?" Renji asked quickly, "Was he…?"

"He's fine," Kisuke said, smiling, "Not one of those things touched him, thanks to you. Too bad you were unconscious. He practically burned out his spirit centers getting you here, then collapsed and slept for two days after. As soon as he was awake again, he was in here with you and didn't leave you for a minute until he was called back to Hueco Mundo."

A jolt of apprehension shot through Renji as his mind replayed a glimpse of the dream he had had. He saw Byakuya as he had been in the dream, standing on the hillside, his haori, hair and scarf fluttering on the breeze and his eyes fixed on the enemy fortress.

_Something happened to him…something bad. But, what? I don't remember!_

"Something wrong?" asked Kisuke.

"Ah…" said Renji, sitting up slowly, "Have you…heard from him since he left? Or about the base? Are they all right?"

"Hmmm," said Kisuke, gazing at him thoughtfully, "They called him back because there was a delay in getting the senkaimon reopened and the head captain was worried the hollows might attack before relief troops could reach them. Byakuya was the strongest captain in the best position to assist. I heard that there was no attack and that he accompanied the squad back to the Seireitei."

"Oh…" said Renji, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, "I guess I should get back too. Things are pretty unsettled with Aizen having tried to use the base to launch an attack. I'm sure Captain Kuchiki will want…"

"Captain Kuchiki can wait," Kisuke said, narrowing his eyes, "That hollow attack is going to leave you feeling sapped for a bit longer. The poison has been counteracted, but it was hard on your body. Lie back."

"Really, I'm fine," Renji insisted.

"You want to spend the day sleeping?" Kisuke said warningly.

Renji sighed.

"No. Fine, I'll rest."

He laid back and closed his eyes.

"Do you have anything to eat?" he asked, "I feel like I haven't eaten in a week!"

"That's because you haven't," chuckled the shopkeeper, "Stay put. I'll bring something for you. I'm afraid you won't be able to handle much more than soup and tea for a day or so…"

"That's fine," Renji said gratefully, "Anything's better than just sitting here with my stomach growling at me."

He watched as Kisuke departed the room, then turned his head to look at the open window. The sun shone brightly outside and he could still smell the scent of sakura. It started him thinking again about the dream he had experienced.

_"Damn. I know it was a dream…but it really got to me. Probably because I know he was there…yeah…"_

But he couldn't get the ache of fear out of his heart. So he slipped out of bed and looked around for his shihakushou. Not finding it, he opted to remain in the yukata he wore and searched around briefly until he found his shoes and zanpakutou. Hearing footsteps in the hallway, he moved gingerly across the room.

"Sorry Kisuke," he said softly, "but I just have a bad feeling about this."

He climbed out the window and dropped to the ground, wincing as he landed. He heard the door open inside the room and flash stepped away. Reaching the small park near Kisuke's shop, Renji stopped and opened a senkaimon. He shook his head softly at the voice that rose up, warning of searches at the Seireitei border and the admonition to travel armed and in groups of two or more.

"They're really taking this thing seriously," he muttered.

His feet quickened and he rushed along through the precipice world, then exited and got into line to be searched before entering the Seireitei.

"So what's up with the added security?" Renji asked, "Did something happen?"

The guard gazed at him quietly for a moment.

"Don't you know?" he asked, looking somewhat unnerved.

"I've been unconscious for a week," Renji chuckled, "How the hell would I know anything? I barely remembered my own name after what happened!"

"Oh," said the guard, "That's right. I'm sorry Vice Captain Abarai. It's just that…well…we aren't supposed to say anything, but…after the sixth and eleventh returned from Hueco Mundo, weird things started to happen. There have been several attacks. I'm sure that Captain Kuchiki will fill you in when you see him. All officers are on alert and they are making everyone travel in groups. One of the ones attacked was Vice Captain Hisagi. He is still unconscious in the healing center."

"Shuuhei was attacked?" Renji mused.

"You should check in with Captain Kuchiki, sir," the guard suggested, "He will be able to give you full details."

"Thanks," Renji said, turning away.

He wanted to flash step all of the way, but his spirit centers burned ominously and waves of drowsiness passed over him when he tried. He finally reached the division office and burst inside, looking around for Byakuya.

"Renji!" cried Rikichi, flash stepping to his side, "Thank kami you're okay!"

"Yeah…yeah kid, I'm fine. Hey, where is the captain?"

"Captain Kuchiki?" Rikichi asked.

"No, Captain America…" Renji answered dryly, "Of course, Captain Kuchiki."

"Oh, he is in his quarters resting."

"Resting? Is he sick or something?"

"Well…he said that he felt 'off' and told us he was not to be disturbed."

Renji turned to look at the door to the noble's quarters, then shook his head in frustration.

"All right, fine."

"I don't think he was expecting you back yet," Rikichi went on, "He had me doing your paperwork and assisting him."

Renji glanced over at Byakuya's uncharacteristically cluttered desk.

"Yeah, it looks like you were helping. You might want to get that stuff in order for him. He never leaves his desk that messy."

"Huh? Oh, sure!" said Rikichi, "I'll clean it up right now."

Renji frowned to himself as he took his place at his desk and sifted through the stacks of paper, bringing himself up to date.

"…attacked in his private quarters…attacked while walking in his garden…attacked as he guarded the entrance to the main archive…"

He closed his eyes and thought deeply.

"Fucking weird," he mused, "Brazen, the captain would say. All of them drained of a dangerously large amount of reiatsu…shit…"

He looked up at Byakuya's door.

"Come on, Captain," he muttered, "I really need to talk to you."

XXXXXXXXXX

"So how is our 'stand in' Captain Kuchiki performing in the Seireitei?" asked Aizen as he and Gin ascended the steps to the seventh tower.

"Well," said the silver-haired shinigami, "He may be able to emulate Byakuya almost flawlessly, but I did warn you about the large amount of reiatsu he would require to keep up appearances. He had best try to confine his meals to the Rukongai. He drained an officer, and that is causing too much suspicion."

They reached the door at the top of the tower and paused as Aizen passed a hand over the door handle and a loud click echoed around them. The door swung open to reveal a large, comfortable room, in which Byakuya laid, sleeping. He woke as the door opened and sat up, looking silently at the two men and frowning.

"Byakuya," said Aizen, smiling, "You are finally awake. I am afraid that the hollow I exposed you to drained you quite a bit."

"Why have you brought me here?" Byakuya asked sternly.

"Not to worry," said Aizen in a calm, friendly sounding voice, "I am not planning to harm you. I simply needed you out of the way for a while. I have taken your powers and you will remain here, in this tower."

"How long do you plan to keep me here?" the noble asked, his frown deepening.

Aizen blinked slowly and regarded him with too affectionate eyes.

"How long?" he repeated, "I expect, only as long as it takes to learn what I need to know and to break into the spirit dimension. If you are a good and well-behaved guest, then when we leave for the spirit dimension, I will take you with me."

"Take me with you?" Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes, "Why would you do that? Do you mean to…?"

"Enough questions," Aizen said, smiling, "You need to focus on what is most important. Rest to regain your strength."

"You want me to regain my strength?" Byakuya mused, "Why?"

"That's simple," Aizen chuckled, "So that you can serve in my armed forces when I become king."

"Do not make me laugh, Sousuke Aizen!" Byakuya said angrily, "I will never…not in all eternity, stoop to serving one like you!"

"Perhaps," Aizen said, inclining his head, "But perhaps you shall have a different view of things when I am king. For now, I need to you to be quiet and calm, and to stay out of the conflict. I will need you later."

"And you think I will simply lie about and allow this?" Byakuya hissed, his eyes gleaming, "You are quite mistaken, I assure you! And even if I do not escape on my own, my squad will…"

"No one even knows you are gone," Aizen said softly.

"Certainly, they would not miss the disappearance of a squad captain!"

"You would be surprised at what they miss, Byakuya," Aizen said, his smile widening, "But, you need not concern yourself with such trifles. You need restorative rest…and to be in a state where you will not try to escape. I think perhaps a nice, warming illusion to keep you happily diverted…perhaps one about someone you are friendly with…a loved one you would be close to? Picture anyone in your mind, and that person will be with you in your dreams."

"Nightmares, more likely," Byakuya muttered, leaning away as Aizen approached with his weapon drawn.

"No, I do not want you tormented," Aizen explained, "You are much more valuable to me this way…strong…proud…powerful. I will give you illusions to keep you comfortable until I need you."

Byakuya's eyes widened as the leader of the hollows held up his glowing zanpakutou. He tried to clear his mind, to empty it so that nothing would be there that could be used against him, but as Aizen's power touched him, and a bolt of fear made its way through his body, a face entered his mind and refused to leave him.

The room he was in disappeared and he found himself drifting off, feeling a sensation of floating. He found then, that he couldn't remember where he had been or who had been with him. He remembered running until he couldn't breathe anymore, waiting with his heart pounding and his chest burning inside, falling, then waking up with one person on his mind.

Byakuya opened his eyes and found himself lying on a bed with bright white blankets in an even whiter room. Someone was leaning over him and calling his name. He sat up slowly, blinking as an arm wrapped around him.

"You okay?" Renji's voice asked, echoing oddly in his mind.

"R-renji?" he said slowly, "What happened?"

"Oh that!" said Renji, closing the curtain to darken the room a bit, "It looks like the storm is over, Captain. But we are snowbound, trapped here, it seems."

"Renji," Byakuya said, with gentle sarcasm, "Just open a senkaimon."

"I tried. I can't get it to work and all communications seem to be down. But on the bright side, there is plenty of food."

Renji leaned closer.

"And the company is great," he went on, bringing his face closer to the noble's.

Byakuya blinked in surprise.

"Renji?"

The redhead stopped just short of his lips.

"Didn't you say that you wanted some privacy?" he asked, "I distinctly remember you telling me we needed to get away from it all. Well…now we're away from it all. So, relax and enjoy this, Captain."

He froze as Renji's lips touched his.

"Renji?" he whispered against the redhead's lips, "Renji, what are you doing?"

Renji looked down to where Byakuya's hands had come to rest on his arms.

"I think I'm kissing the man I am in love with," the redhead said, taking his lips again, "Is there something wrong with that?"

Byakuya tried to answer, but Renji's mouth closed over his and he lost the power to say anything.

XXXXXXXXXX

"He looks quite comfy," observed Gin, looking at the spellbound and peacefully sleeping captain, "I wonder who he's dreaming about."

Aizen gazed down at Byakuya and shook his head.

"Likely his late wife or something. But it doesn't matter. I just need to keep him from being a bother and trying to escape."

They left the noble sleeping and walked back to the door, where Aizen stopped and employed a privacy seal.

"Oh, you _are_ serious about keeping him from being molested. What a shame."

Aizen's eyes narrowed.

"I need him whole and undamaged to use in my kingdom. Once he sees that there is no one who can challenge me and that the old regime has fallen anyway, he will be quick to take a place of importance in shaping the new regime. I will show him how much better my plan for our worlds is, and he will help me to keep order, once I have seized control."

"Are you planning on taking any more powerful hostages?" Gin asked, "Maybe a few that you don't mind getting a little roughed up?"

Aizen smirked.

"You are free to abduct anyone you want," he said sedately, "but hands off of Byakuya. He belongs to me."

"Pity," sighed Gin, "I can think of so many wonderful uses for him!"

"Gin, you are beastly."

"Exactly why you need me," Gin laughed.


	11. Sweet Seduction

**Chapter 11: Sweet Seduction**

Sousuke Aizen watched as Gin departed through the garganta, then he returned to the throne room. Looking around, he noted that everything was as it should be and there was little for him to be doing, so he left the throne room and headed up to the tower where Byakuya was being kept. It was, he thought, becoming a habit of his to observe the noble as he slept and dreamt. And despite thinking that he knew who the man dreamed about, he had been thrown for a loop when the obviously aroused captain had moaned a particular name…

He reached Byakuya's room and slipped inside, taking a seat next to the bed and touching a hand to his face. Using Kyoka Suigetsu, he did what he had not dared to do while Gin was present (or anyone else, for that matter) and injected himself into Byakuya's dream. He made himself invisible to Byakuya and moved into a position to observe.

_"Renji," Byakuya said, staring as the red-haired vice captain bit down hungrily on his lips, "Why are you doing this?"_

_It was a silly question, he knew, but all of the kissing was flustering him and he couldn't think of what else to say. He placed his hands against the redhead's chest and pushed gently, not wanting to completely reject him, but needing instead to get his bearings. Renji's smile just widened and he held the captain more tightly, kissing him harder and hardening, himself, at the sight of the sweet flush on his captain's pale face and throat._

"_What's wrong, Captain?" Renji said between hard, heart melting kisses, "You wanted this…didn't you?"_

"_But…b-but I…we…we haven't even…ah…Renji, we have to…mmm…!"_

_Byakuya felt the heat and firmness of Renji's huge arousal through their clothes and caught his breath shakily. He tightened his hands on Renji and again tried to push him away, but the redhead just laughed softly and continued to kiss him. Byakuya felt his back touch the wall and a feeling of warning passed through him._

_Something wasn't right…_

_He searched the lovely red-brown eyes and contented expression carefully. It looked like Renji, but he couldn't imagine Renji being so persistent. He couldn't imagine Renji relaxing to that point where he would overstep the boundaries between them without permission. He thought that Renji might return his affection on some level…to some extent, but this seemed out of character. Renji could, he was sure, be overwhelmingly romantic, but he wouldn't do such a thing this way. He wouldn't try to shock and overwhelm his captain._

_Byakuya took a breath and shoved Renji hard. The redhead stepped back and stopped. His eyes seemed to go blank for a moment before he moved again in Byakuya's direction. This time, the noble struck out at him._

"_Renji, stop!" he said, firmly, "Do not come near me."_

_He knew what the redhead's response should be…_

_He waited as Renji studied him, but as the redhead started to speak, Byakuya sensed something was changing. The room they were in faded and his consciousness dimmed. _

"I should have known that you wouldn't be so easy to deceive, Byakuya," a calm, tranquil voice said, "Part of what makes you worth using is that you are both powerful and extremely intelligent…good qualities…"

Byakuya opened his eyes and found himself back in the tower, looking into the eyes of Sousuke Aizen. His lips tightened and he glared at the traitor, but said nothing.

"So…" the leader of the hollows said in a conversational tone, "Tell me…when did you fall in love with Renji Abarai?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji sighed thankfully as a hell butterfly arrived from the head captain that required Byakuya's immediate attention. It nagged at him slightly that the insect had come to him instead, but then, if Byakuya was sleeping too deeply or had a privacy shield on his room, then such a thing might happen. He walked quickly to the captain's door and knocked gently. No sound issued from inside the room. Shaking his head, he knocked again, then tried the door. The handle turned and Renji pushed the door open.

He was surprised to see Byakuya by the window…and was struck by the way he was standing and how it made him look as though he had just come in from outside…

"What is it, Renji?" he asked, brusquely.

"Hell butterfly," Renji told him, sending the insect winging in his direction.

"Arigato, you are excused," Byakuya told him.

"But…sir, I…"

"My apologies," the noble said, "but I am quite busy and have this message to attend to."

"That's okay. I'll wait," said Renji, "I really need to talk to you."

"Later…" the captain said, waving him away, "Now, go."

Renji sighed in annoyance, but turned out of the room and closed the door behind him. He bit his lips, trying to figure out why Byakuya would suddenly become so abrupt and distant with him. He remembered the warm feel of the noble's reiatsu as he sat next to him while he was healing in the living world.

"What the hell happened?" Renji mused, "It's like we took a big step backwards all of a sudden."

He shook his head and scratched the back of his neck, thinking, then turned back to his desk and made himself go back to work.

XXXXXXXXXX

The hollow glared at the annoying insect that had almost given him away and wrapped its reiatsu around it, forcing it to come close to him. He blinked slowly and opened his mouth, his long tongue extending and wrapping around the struggling butterfly. He retracted his tongue and chewed on the hell butterfly, ingesting its reiatsu and stealing its message.

_Captain Kuchiki, _said the head captain's voice, _We have received a report from the second division that indicates that the hidden hollow that is hiding in the Seireitei and draining shinigamis is concealing itself somewhere in the area of your division. Please take what measures you must to protect your men. The creature seems to thrive on strong shinigamis who are alone and have their guard down. I would suggest warning your squad to travel in groups of two or more on their patrols. Also, I want you to prepare and deploy a team to find and kill the hollow._

The hollow laughed softly and its eyes glowed red for a moment, before returning to the steel gray they had been. It swallowed the hell butterfly and left the bedroom, moving back out into the office. As it had grown late, he found himself alone in the office with Renji. He let his eyes rest on the vice captain, watching as he realized he wasn't alone and looked up at the hollow he thought was his captain.

"Sir?" he said questioningly.

The hollow breathed in the strong reiatsu that surrounded the redhead.

"Renji," he said quietly, "The head captain wishes for us to investigate the area to see if we can find this hollow. He believes it is concealing itself in this area."

"Hai, Captain," Renji said, climbing to his feet.

The hollow followed Renji out of the office and the two carefully searched their section. They stopped to talk in a quiet park, away from the street.

"Well, I didn't sense anything," Renji said, shaking his head.

"I didn't either," said the hollow.

"I didn't expect I would," Renji went on, "because I suck so bad at reiatsu sensing."

He was surprised that Byakuya didn't react to the comment at all. The hollow looked up at the moon for several minutes, waiting as Renji relaxed and dropped his guard. As soon as the redhead turned his back for a moment to scan the area around them, the creature attacked from behind, firing a stunning cero and dropping him in his tracks. He caught Renji as he fell and stared down into the redhead's stunned eyes as he lowered him to the ground.

"C-captain," Renji gasped, "What…? You?"

The hollow lowered his face to Renji's, fastening his mouth on the redhead's and calmly sucking the reiatsu from his body. Renji stared up at the creature that still looked like his captain and tried desperately to make his body move. The hollow brought his body down on top of Renji's to hold him still.

"Hey, uh…" said a voice behind them.

Byakuya turned to find Rikichi standing behind him.

"Uh…Captain Kuchiki!" he gasped as the hollow's spiritual pressure rose and wrapped around the youth, "Wh-what are you doing?"

The hollow moved so that Renji's face was hidden, fired a small burst of kido into his body to quiet him, then scowled at Rikichi.

"You have interrupted a private moment. Get out of here, and never discuss what you saw. Not with _anyone._ Do you understand?"

"Y-yes sir!" Rikichi stammered, turning away.

The hollow waited until the youth's back was turned, then fired a cero at him, throwing him to the ground and knocking him unconscious. He looked down to make sure that Renji was still incapacitated, and seeing he was, considered his next move. He knew he ought to kill them, but it would seem too obvious. He needed to make it look as though the search had yielded nothing. He took his time, draining Renji, then moving on to feed on the younger shinigami. When both were drained, he returned to the sixth division, carrying them in the back entrance and carefully laying Rikichi in his barracks, then taking Renji into Byakuya's room. He placed the redhead in the noble's bed and laid down next to him. For the next several hours, he dozed, watching Renji out of half-closed eyes until, near morning, he finally stirred. The redhead opened his eyes and found himself looking at Byakuya. He frowned in confusion.

"Captain?" he said questioningly, "What happened? I don't remember anything. Not anything after leaving to go look for that hollow."

The hollow looked back at him with a touch of sudden sadness in his wide gray eyes.

"Renji, you don't…remember?" he asked softly.

"Remember?" Renji said, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head, "Remember what?"

Byakuya lowered his eyes.

"Abarai, I am…so sorry," he said, looking stunned, "Last night, after we returned from our investigation, you drank some sake and then you said that you…wanted to kiss me. I thought it was the drink, but you insisted you knew what you were doing. So, when you wanted to do more than kiss me, I thought that you meant it."

Renji's eyes went wide as he watched his captain's face flash with intense pain, then calm again. The hollow climbed to his feet and turned towards the door, but as he started to flash step, a hand caught his arm. He looked back into Renji's red-brown eyes intently.

"You mean that…you're the one?" he asked, "It was you?"

"Gomen nasai?" the hollow said, looking confused.

Renji blinked.

"The gifts. It was you who sent them?"

The hollow narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. I must confess. I wanted to tell you before, but I was…"

He trailed off and looked down.

Renji gazed at him for several long moments, then moved closer.

"Captain," he said quietly, "Why didn't you just tell me? Why all of the secrecy?"

"I don't know," the hollow replied, "It just seemed a way to see if you were open to it. I needed time to gather the nerve to say something."

Renji smiled.

"I loved the gifts, Captain. And I am open to a relationship with you…just so you know."

He moved closer and brought his lips to the hollow's. The hollow kissed him warmly, breathing in his reiatsu and struggling to resist the urge to feed on him then and there. The kiss ended and Renji touched his face, gently.

"I wish I remembered last night," he said softly, "I don't know what happened. I guess it was just too soon after being injured by that hollow for me to do that."

He smiled cutely.

"But I'm glad we did. And I hope we can be together tonight…with no sake. Just you and me."

"Renji, I don't know. It was wonderful, but…I have to be careful. You know that the elders watch me closely, and I haven't found a way yet to tell them."

Renji chuckled softly.

"Okay, we'll work it out. We'll figure something out."

"But for now, we have to get to work," the hollow told the redhead, "That hollow is still out there. I want you to go out with a team and sweep the area again."

"Now?" Renji asked.

"Yes, right now," the hollow said firmly, "We must destroy it before it does anymore damage."

The hollow turned away.

"Captain, where are you going?"

"I have to meet with the council. I will return later."

He flash stepped away before Renji could object. Renji scratched the back of his neck, thinking deeply. His head ached as though Byakuya's claim of him drinking was true, but there was no residual taste or dryness in his mouth and throat. His body ached, but not as though he had been to bed with someone. And Byakuya didn't seem quite right either. The noble, he remembered, had seemed confused at first mention of the gifts he had been getting…and the night before, he hadn't made the usual remark about Renji's poor reiatsu sensing.

He sat down at his desk and started to decide who to take on the search, but was interrupted by the entrance of the third seat into the room.

"Vice Captain Abarai, sir," he said quickly.

"What is it?" Renji asked , coming to his feet.

"It's Rikichi, sir. He seems very ill. His bunkmates don't know what might have happened. According to them, he left last night to find you and the captain and he came back sometime after they went to bed, but no one remembers him coming in. Now, we can't wake him."

Renji flash stepped out of the office, down the hallway and into the barracks Rikichi shared with three other shinigamis. His sat down in a chair next to the unconscious youth, studying him carefully.

"His reiatsu's been drained. I guess we know what happened to him, but what we don't know is how he got back here. Come on, help me to restore his reiatsu and see if we can wake him up."

The others gathered around and placed their hands on Rikichi, infusing him with healing energy and slowly replenishing the reiatsu he had lost. After several tense minutes had past, the youth stirred and moaned under their hands.

"Rikichi," Renji said, patting the youth's face gently, "Rikichi, wake up."

Rikichi moaned fitfully, but couldn't seem to rise out of his semi-conscious state. Renji shook his head and lifted the youth into his arms. He turned and flash stepped away, carrying him to the fourth division and setting him down in the examination room he was directed to.

"What happened to Rikchi?" Hanatarou said, leaning over the youth.

"We don't know," Renji reported, "He seems to have been drained, but we don't know where, when or how. Only that it was last night, and that he got back to his room before collapsing. We tried restoring his reiatsu, but we couldn't wake him all of the way up. He's really groggy."

"We'll take care of him. Don't worry," Hanatarou assured him.

"Thanks Hanatarou," Renji said gratefully, "And we'll get out there and find that thing. We know it's in the area."

"Just be careful," Hanatarou warned him, "It's very dangerous. A few of the people it has drained have died. There have been several deaths in the Rukon reported too. I don't know if it's the same creature, but it used the same method of draining."

Hanatarou stood.

"I've done what I can. He's going to be all right, thankfully, but he needs rest."

He stopped for a moment and gazed questioningly at Renji.

"Renji, your reiatsu seems low today too."

Renji shook his head ruefully.

"Yeah, I'm still recovering from that injury in Hueco Mundo, but I'm doing much better."

"Oh," Hanatarou said, "Well, let me restore you while I'm at it."

Renji started to object, but stopped as Hanatarou extended his hands and flowed healing energy into him.

"Hmmm…" the young healer said discontentedly, "That's odd."

"What's odd?"

Hanatarou met his eyes worriedly.

"Renji…you were attacked too!"


	12. Proving the Exception

**Chapter 12: Proving the Exception**

Byakuya looked into the deceptively gentle brown eyes of the leader of the hollows and felt a chill run through his body. He knew better than to trust this man. That he had asked about Renji meant that he imagined he could somehow use Byakuya's affection for the redhead to further his own goals.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Aizen asked, resting his face on his palm and gazing curiously back at Byakuya.

"If I do not, will you force the answer from me?" asked the noble.

"Why would I do that?" Aizen asked, still in that cool, conversational tone, "I was merely curious."

"Why would you care?" Byakuya asked solemnly, turning his head to look out at the window at the desert, "You have your own plans for me. And now, it seems, you have plans for my vice captain as well?"

Aizen sighed, considering.

"Perhaps," he admitted, "Renji is very strong. And from what I see coming into our spy station from the replacement hollow I sent to impersonate you, he is the closest to figuring out what I've done. It seems that your Renji is too intelligent for his own good."

"You are wrong."

"What?" said Aizen, "Byakuya, shame on you for insulting your true love! Renji is too intelligent…"

"That is not what I meant," said the noble, still staring out at the desert, "What I meant is that it is not intelligence that will guide Renji to see through your machinations."

"Oh?" said Aizen, lifting his head from his palm and sitting up straighter, "Then what is it, Byakuya? I would very much like to know."

"Renji sees with his heart…" Byakuya said very softly, "and that will pierce any illusion, Sousuke."

Aizen leaned forward in his chair.

"If that is so, then I had better make certain I am prepared for when he comes for you. You will make pretty bait to lure him in, Byakuya. After all, you planned to do so anyway, ne? That's why you have been secretly courting him."

Byakuya turned his head and looked at Aizen, but did not answer.

"Do not feel the need to answer, Captain," Aizen said quietly, "Your eyes reveal everything. I am surprised now that Renji did not figure out what you were doing. It also saddens me to see this little fairy tale of yours come to such an end. I am more inclined to enjoy a happy ending."

"Even when that happy ending involves your enemies?" asked Byakuya.

Aizen shook his head.

"You do not yet understand, Byakuya, but you will soon. In any case, I will tell you that you ceased to be my enemy when I captured you. You are now my subordinate. Because you maintain your resistance, I cannot allow you your full powers, but I will allow you limited abilities. At very least, you should keep up your training so that when I become king, you will be of use to me."

He leaned forward and touched the band around the noble's wrist.

"You have limited powers useful for healing and training with your zanpakutou. That band will not allow you to attack anyone, but will also protect you from being attacked while you are here in the fortress. If you attempt to escape, the band will cause you to be transported back to this room and you will lose all of your powers again, so you must behave yourself. Do you have any questions?"

"No."

"Then come with me. We will get out of this boring room. And maybe when we have eaten, we can walk in the gardens and you will tell me more about you and your Renji."

"There is nothing to tell," Byakuya said quietly, "If I belong to you, then that part of my life is over."

"Oh," said Aizen, smiling cryptically, "I don't believe that for a moment. And I think you are not as hopeless as you would have me believe, Byakuya."

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji left Rikichi to recover in the healing center and walked slowly back to the sixth division. All of the way there, Hanatarou's voice echoed in his mind.

"It is very clear that you were attacked and drained," the healer told him, "And the one who did this wanted to make sure of not killing you."

He thought back to when he had awakened in Byakuya's bed and how the noble had explained away his symptoms. And again, he was confused by the fact that Byakuya had seemed uncertain about things that he should have known. The whole situation left him feeling very uncomfortable. And that feeling persisted as he arrived at the sixth division to find that Byakuya was not at his desk, and had merely said he would return soon.

"No missions are on the boards," Renji mused, "and he would usually never leave so much work undone."

He took the stacks of papers off of the noble's desk, deciding that, even if things were awry, their duties must be seen to. If Byakuya was in his right mind, then he would know that.

Then, Renji's mind took a very disturbing turn.

_But that couldn't be…it couldn't be Captain. He is too dedicated to us to betray us. But the draining…and me waking up in his bed…and Rikichi being drained, but not killed as well. What if…_

And suddenly, he felt desperate to find Byakuya. He jumped up out of his chair and started for the door, but then realized that when he reached out to feel Byakuya's reiatsu, he could feel it just slightly, as though he was very far away. He was stunned when the door opened and Byakuya walked into the office, looking perfectly normal.

_It's so odd. His reiatsu doesn't feel this close…_

"Captain," he said, nodding.

The hollow nodded in response and moved closer.

"Renji," it said, allowing a small smile onto its face, "I was just thinking about you."

Renji smiled in response, but the warmth he should have felt had abandoned him.

"Oh?" he said, standing still as the hollow closed the distance between them and offered him a gentle kiss, "What were you thinking, Captain?"

"I was thinking about how you said you looked forward to being with me tonight," the hollow said, wrapping his arms around the redhead, "I think that I cannot wait that long. I want you to come to my room now."

Renji's eyes widened and Byakuya's mouth found his again and the noble kissed him several times, leaving him weak in the knees.

_Wait a minute! I feel weak…_

"B-but Captain," said Renji, "We have so much work piling up here. It is unlike you to leave all of this in such a state."

The hollow frowned.

"I know that, but…I cannot help it. I hunger for you, Renji."

The redhead froze, his mind going back to the weakness he felt after being kissed by Byakuya…of the same weakness after waking in his bed. Then, he remembered standing in the park. He turned away from the noble…then everything had gone blank until he woke up in Byakuya's bed.

_Oh no…Captain! What happened to you?_

He knew that when Byakuya had been at his side during his recovery in Karakura Town, his reiatsu had not felt so distant. It was only since the day he had returned from Kisuke's.

_I think I just wrote it off because I was still recovering, but now that I think of it, it seems very odd._

Other things he had written off seemed odd now as well…the captain's cluttered desk, the hesitant responses, long sleep periods and unexplained absences. Then a memory flashed in his mind. He again saw Byakuya standing on a rise in Hueco Mundo, gazing in the direction of Las Noches, his hair, scarf and haori fluttering in the breeze.

_He was so…white, so ethereal. Could it be that something happened to him there and he is draining us because of that?_

He started to think about the frightening hollows he had heard rumors of…hollows that were like the living world's vampires, but sucked reiatsu and life force. He stopped himself from traveling further along that line of thinking.

If he was attacked and is controlled somehow, then we will just have to capture him and take him to Kisuke. Kisuke always has an answer. He will be all right…

"Are you coming to my room with me, Renji?" the hollow asked.

Renji smiled past the sadness and fear that welled up inside him.

Please tell me that I'm wrong! I don't want to be right about this…

"Yes," he said, lowering his eyes, "I am coming, Captain."

A soft, pale hand lifted his chin and the hollow's gray eyes stared down into his.

"Byakuya," the creature said softly.

"What?" Renji said, staring back and feeling his heart sink at the coldness he sensed somewhere beneath that placid surface.

"You may call me Byakuya when we are alone. It is inappropriate for you to call me 'Captain' when we are going to bed together."

"O-okay, Byakuya."

Petal soft lips touched his enticingly.

"I enjoy hearing my name coming from your lips, Renji," said the hollow, "Come to bed with me now. I want very much to taste you again."

_I'll find a way to fix this, Captain. I will!_

He took the hollow's extended hand and followed him into the captain's quarters.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya looked down at the food set in front of him, then looked up at Sousuke Aizen, who sat across from him, eating and wearing a contented expression. He noticed the noble's gaze and smiled at him.

"What is it?" he asked, "Are you wondering at the selection?"

"It is what I might have requested in my house, made to my specifications. How did you know?" Byakuya asked.

"Well," said Aizen, looking as though he might be dealing with a young, naïve child, "To replace you with that hollow, I had to have you carefully watched, ne? I know your likes and dislikes, your preferences and your indulgences. And I told you, as long as you are here, I do not intend for you to be uncomfortable. You must be prepared so that when I become king, you will be useful in calming the chaos."

"I don't understand," said the noble.

"There will be confusion, anxiety and unrest when I assume the throne. It is then that I will require agents to calm and suppress the aggression…so that the transition can occur as peacefully as possible. So…if you must have a definition of your duties, they will be to keep the peace, much as you always have, Byakuya. The only difference is that you will answer to me."

"The Kuchiki clan will never bow before you," Byakuya said firmly, "We serve the spirit king."

"And if your king dies, do you then refuse to serve the king that follows?"

"Only if the one who follows is a traitor and a murderer!" the noble said, glaring.

Aizen shook his head.

"But think about this, Byakuya. Once your king has fallen to me and the royal family has all been executed, what will your clan do then? There will be no legal heir to serve, no royal family to protect. Would you allow the three worlds to fall into chaos?"

"No," Byakuya said, looking down at his plate.

"And what _would _you do?" Aizen asked.

"Our clan would attempt to calm and protect the people of the three worlds as best we could in an untenable situation, I imagine."

"Very good," said Aizen, nodding, "That is what I want you to do."

He smiled at the noble's confusion.

"I do not want to have the worlds I have taken over fall apart. I want them to be kept in order, and to make life comfortable for my subjects."

"But what changes do you plan for our society, Sousuke? You cannot plan to continue as our king had…"

"For the most part, I see sense in his design," admitted Aizen, "but I will make a few changes. First of all, I will disband the Central 46 and place justice in the hands of elected officials who will make fair decisions for everyone. Certainly, you are one who believes that judgments should be made fairly, ne? You who overlooked your late wife's social status would likely appreciate more equal treatment under the law."

"I do not take issue with something like that," the noble admitted, "but I am certain that there are other aspects of your regime that would not stand on ideals of fairness or justice."

"I think you are referring to how I will protect myself from overthrow," commented Aizen, "and yes, I think you would not be pleased, but certainly you would see the logical nature of it."

"What do you plan to do?" asked Byakuya, frowning.

"I plan to make sure that all of the most powerful souls serve me. So, when a powerful child is born, he or she will be brought to the spirit dimension and raised and trained accordingly."

"You would steal children from their families?" Byakuya said, his eyes widening, "Sousuke…that is horrible!"

"Now, now, Byakuya," the leader of the hollows said, shaking his head, "I will not allow harm to come to them. They will be tended lovingly by my other servants until they are old enough to train."

"And judging by what you said about equal treatment, this means that you will pluck the strong heirs from the noble families as well? How then will the noble families retain the power to serve you, Sousuke?"

"Simple," said Aizen, "They won't. They will be on equal ground with everyone else. I simply won't need them anymore because I will build an army of my own and I will fill the top positions in the Gotei 13 with my own officers. This way, the worlds will be kept in order and all strong souls will serve me."

"You cannot think that there will be perfection in that," said Byakuya, "Strong souls who oppose you will hide their children and rebellion will occur…"

"But their numbers will be small, and my forces will ferret them out."

"You are insane, Sousuke. Your plan will never work."

"Actually it will," said Aizen, smiling, "But you have little to worry about, Byakuya. You will continue to have a place of importance, even though the lines between classes will blur and your house will be reduced in position over the years. Something else will lift you above others…"

"What, dare I ask, is that?"

"Well, I have made a promise to the hougyoku that as soon as I am king, I will give him a body. He wants to live. Naturally, a powerful thing like the hougyoku will have to be born from a powerful vessel."

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"You intend I should…?"

"I will impregnate you with the hougyoku and you will bear it as my heir. It in no way obligates you to stay with me. Indeed, having done this task, I will release you and allow you and your Renji to be together. So you see, serving me will benefit you."

Byakuya stood and backed away as Aizen came to his feet.

"It's all right," the leader of the hollows said calmly, "I won't touch you until I am made king, and you will only have to be with me once. I don't think that is asking too much, ne?"

Byakuya swallowed hard and felt a shiver go through his body.

"Byakuya, you do not look well. Perhaps you should return to your room."

Byakuya remained where he was, glaring at Aizen and shaking softly. Aizen looked back at him for a moment, then flash stepped forward and took hold of the noble's arm.

"Be calm," he said, touching the band at his wrist to sedate him, "You are overwrought. I just don't want you to do anything rash. Again, I give you my word that I will not touch you until I become king…and then, it will be only that once. Now, sleep for a bit. Keep your mind focused on returning to your Renji and you will be fine."

_I have to get out of here!_


	13. Beneath the Mask

**Chapter 13: Beneath the Mask**

Renji followed the Byakuya into his quarters and waited quietly as the noble closed the door behind them. And as he watched, he began to see a hundred little things…a hundred things so minute that someone who wasn't looking closely would never even notice. But Renji was probably the closest person to Byakuya now, and with that honor came responsibility. The only question left in his mind was what exactly had happened to his captain. Was this Byakuya, under the influence of a drug or enchantment, forced to act more like a hollow? Was this Byakuya made into a hollow? Or was it a clever duplicate and Byakuya was now somewhere else? If so, then where was he?

There were so many unanswered questions, and there was only one way that Renji Abarai was going to find the answers.

So when Byakuya turned to face him, he was immediately met with a binding kido that threw him back against the door, then a second binding spell. And before the look of fury on his captain's handsome face could shift to anger, Renji had disarmed him and sealed his powers away.

"Abarai!" the noble hissed viciously, "What in the devil are you doing! Unbind me at once!"

Renji's lips tightened.

"No," he said quietly, "because I know it was you now. You were the one."

"What are you talking about, you fool!" snapped the enraged noble, "You don't know what you're talking about! Untie me, now!"

Renji gazed at him sadly and solemnly sounded the division alarm. He dragged the bound form of his captain away from the door as several officers burst in and slid to a stop.

"Captain Kuchiki!" one shouted, "Sir, what's happening?"

"He's the one," Renji said calmly, numbness flooding his body as he came to grips with what he was doing, "He is the one who has been draining shinigamis…killing people. I don't know if he is really our captain, or if this is some kind of duplicate and our captain is missing."

"This is insane!" Byakuya snarled, his eyes flaring with rage, "Arrest Vice Captain Abarai and release me at once!"

"Don't listen to him, guys," Renji warned the other squad members, "Think about it. Our captain has never been present during any of the alerts when the creature attacked. We know the thing that was attacking people took strong shinigamis unaware. And it makes sense, because they would never have expected Captain Kuchiki to attack them. Look, I don't want to believe this any more than you do. But the proof is there. And once we go to Captain Unohana, you will see that I am right."

"Ignore that fool and release me now!" yelled Byakuya, thrashing about within his bonds, "Let me loose or I'll kill you all!"

Renji met the eyes of the other squad members and breathed a sigh of relief at the support he found there.

_Thank kami I am not the only one who sees it. I don't know what I would have done if they hadn't believed me. But now, we have to figure out if this is even really Byakuya. And if it's not…we have to find him…_

XXXXXXXXXX

"I have news that you should find pleasing," said Aizen, stepping into Byakuya's room, carrying a tray of food, "I, myself, find it a bit annoying, but it is also intriguing. It makes me wonder. You were harboring a secret crush on you vice captain. Is it possible that he was panting for you as well, Byakuya?"

Byakuya remained leaned against the window, looking out into the desert with dark, unreadable eyes.

"What are you babbling about, Aizen?" he asked in a bored voice, "You aren't making any sense."

The leader of the hollows set the tray down next to the bed and watched for a moment as Byakuya turned and took the tea from the tray, but left the food.

"Come now," said Aizen disapprovingly, "How are you supposed to keep yourself fit to serve me if you do not eat?"

"I am exerting little to no energy here," said the noble, turning back to the window and sipping at the tea, "And in any case, I have no interest in being useful to you."

"You would rather I killed you, then?" Aizen asked calmly.

Byakuya glanced back at him.

"Yes," he said quietly, "I would rather die than live in worlds led by you."

"Hmmm, not a very positive attitude," noted Aizen, "But you haven't been here very long. Perhaps you will come to be more accepting as time passes."

Byakuya didn't answer, but only sighed and rested the side of his face against the cool glass.

"Now, on to what your vice captain did that was so annoying," Aizen said, seeming not to notice Byakuya's continued apathy, "Do you know that he actually arrested my clone hollow?"

Byakuya did not turn, but his breath caught softly, his eyes widened and his fingers tightened on the teacup.

"I was not completely surprised, of course. We talked before about him being the closest to figuring things out, but I must admit that I didn't think he was smart enough to figure it out so quickly."

"Didn't you hear me before?" Byakuya asked softly, "I already told you that it was not intelligence that would lead Renji to the truth, but heart. Renji knows me. He probably knows me better than anyone else."

Aizen smiled.

"Except for me, that is."

"What?"

"Well," said Aizen, "I have watched you for a great deal of time and know just aboiut everything there is to know about you. In addition, unlike your vice captain, I know you are in love with Renji Abarai."

He paused for a moment.

"What do you think he will do now, Byakuya?" he asked, "You see, there appears to be some confusion about whether the clone hollow is a fake or whether it is you, but that you have been corrupted somehow or made into a hollow. What conclusion do you think your devoted vice captain will make?"

Byakuya sighed.

"It hardly matters, but Renji will not be convinced it is me. He may think so initially, but as Captain Unohana conducts her examination, if she cannot make a conclusion, she will defer to Captain Kurotsuchi. And no matter what Kurotsuchi says, Renji will then turn to Kisuke Urahara for answers. He will find his way to the truth…but it will take time."

"Yet, you think that he will come to the truth eventually?"

"So what if he does?" Byakuya said quietly, "Simply because he believes it was not me, doesn't tell him where I am or how to find me."

"No," said Aizen, "but if what you say is true, then the same heart that leads him to the truth about the clone will eventually lead him here, ne?"

Byakuya closed his eyes and went silent. Aizen regarded him searchingly for a moment, then smiled again.

"I find the two of you intriguing," he said, fixing his eyes on the noble, "And as I told you before, I have a weakness for love stories."

"Would you leave me alone," Byakuya requested, narrowing his eyes, I grow tired of your incessant chatter."

"How rude," Aizen chided him, "And just as I was about to offer you a chance to return home now."

Byakuya let out an annoyed breath.

"You have no intention of letting me go, Aizen. I am not stupid, nor am I naïve. And while I am in love with Renji, I will not work for you, simply to be able to return to him."

"I didn't ask you to do a thing for me."

"What?"

"Well, what I had in mind was a little more of a _romantic wager_, Captain."

"A…romantic wager?" mused the noble, "What do you mean?"

"Oh come now, Byakuya. You are from the Kuchiki family, and we are all aware that the Kuchiki family is caretaker of the largest store of knowledge in the three worlds, next to the Royal Archive in the king's palace. And in all of those books upon those shelves, I am sure you must have encountered many, many stories and myths about the miracle of true love…that confounding force that makes all things possible."

"And what if I have?"

"If you have, then you will truly appreciate what I am about to suggest."

"I find the idea of me appreciating anything you would suggest, but as I have nothing better to do and you refuse to go away, go ahead and make your suggestion," the noble said dryly.

Aizen laughed softly.

"What do all fairy tales have in common, Byakuya?"

"A wicked witch," the noble offered, "Is that the part you will play? Or will you play the fairy godmother?"

"I think you are pointing out the antagonist and the protagonist and his or her helpers. The protagonist always seems to have someone to help. Here, that would be your Renji."

"So, I begin to see. You want to use Renji somehow?"

"Not in the way you are thinking," said Aizen thoughtfully, "Byakuya, you know I have a deep interest in how things work."

"Because to be one who manipulates, you must know in intimate detail about the things you will manipulate, ne?"

"Of course," Aizen said, a bit too pleasantly.

"You already said you know me, but you have not examined Renji so much, so he will be harder to manipulate," suggested Byakuya.

"Oh, I don't know about that so much. I know what I need to know about him. He is not, after all, the variable that I am trying to test here."

"What?" said Byakuya, frowning, "You do not plan to manipulate us with some kind of game?"

"Of course I will manipulate you. But it is not the two of you I am testing."

Byakuya arched a fine eyebrow questioningly.

"Then what _are_ you testing?" asked the noble.

"Why, I am testing your assertion that you are in love with Renji Abarai, as well as the strength of his love for you."

"And you are doing so because…?"

"I told you. I am in a holding pattern here. I have little to do but wait as the pieces fall into place for my rise to power. I must find ways to amuse myself…and I have an inquiring intellect. I haven't examined love closely, Byakuya. But anything that could take someone like you and cause him to so sweetly court his vice captain, who he once nearly killed…that is interesting to me. And so, I will make you an offer."

"Ah…I see. What do you want, Sousuke Aizen? Because I don't believe for a minute this is as simple as you make it sound. You are not simply letting me go, are you?"

"Not precisely," agreed Aizen, "I will allow you to leave Las Noches and return to the Seireitei right now, if you wish."

"And what is the catch?"

"Byakuya, you cut me to the quick. But, I must admit, I am going to place an obstacle in your path. Isn't that what a good antagonist does in any really enjoyable fairy tale? Cinderella had to return by midnight, the beast had to make the beauty fall in love and the fabled mermaid had to make her prince fall in love without being able to speak. You too, shall have an impediment."

"And that will be…?"

"I will send you back. But you will be wrapped in my illusions and unable to interact with any person."

"And since this is a wager," said Byakuya, "I assume I will have a task?"

"Very good, Captain Kuchiki. Yes, you will have a task. Your task will be to help Renji see through the illusion. He has one week in which to reveal you, or you must return to Las Noches, where you will remain until I am king and have used you to bring the hougyoku to life. Now, doesn't that sound like a beautiful fairy tale in the making? Or at least, a lovely opportunity for you?"

"It sounds like a cruel trick," muttered Byakuya, "However, having suffered the dreariness of this place and your company, I think I will accept your wager, Sousuke Aizen."

"Good," said Aizen, his smile widening, "Then, let us get you ready for your trip home, ne?"

As much as Byakuya wanted to go home, he couldn't help but feel an awful shiver inside as Aizen drew his sword and held it before him.

"Now remember," said Aizen, "You have one week to get Renji to shatter the illusion, or you will be transported back to Las Noches. You may not interact with any person or the wager is off. And you may not use your shinigami powers or zanpakutou to assist you either."

"You must really fear you are going to lose," commented Byakuya, "or you would not bind my hands so carefully."

"Well," the leader of the hollows said, smirking, "I don't want to make this too easy. I went to some trouble to capture you. It would be a bother to have to do so again."

"So you really do not believe that Renji's heart will make him see me?" asked the noble.

Aizen sighed.

"I lost my faith in true love long ago, Byakuya. But if you and Renji _do_ manage to shatter my illusion, then perhaps my faith in love will be restored as well. So…in a sense…even if I lose, I also win."

"A necessity for you when you engage in such games?" Byakuya asked.

Aizen laughed softly.

"Well, if I don't get _something _out of it, it's hardly worth playing, ne? And even if you lose, you still had the chance to see your true love one last time. So, even if your fairy tale ends tragically, still, you will have that."

"Hmmm…" mused the noble.

"So," said Aizen, "Are you ready to go home, Captain?"

"I am ready."

"Very well. Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu…"

Byakuya was surprised that he was unable to even feel the effect take hold. But he was distracted as the leader of the hollows opened a garganta and gestured towards it.

"You…are not going with me?" asked the noble.

"I can observe you at any time while you are under my power. I will know if you violate the terms of our agreement, so play your cards carefully, Captain."

"Oh, I fully intend to," said the noble, stepping out of Las Noches and into the precipice world."

Aizen watched him leave, then closed the garganta and moved closer to the window, breathing in the lingering scent of sakura.

"Interesting," he mused, "As much as I require you for bringing the hougyoku to life, I am tempted to want to see you succeed, Byakuya."


	14. Invisible

**Chapter 14: Invisible**

Byakuya stepped out of the precipice world and into the Seireitei, feeling oddly disoriented at the sensation of being unnoticed by everyone around him. Strange too, was the knowledge that while the people around him could not sense him at all, Sousuke Aizen watched him very, very closely. He moved forward, taking a breath of fresh air and enjoying the feeling of being out of the dead world of Hueco Mundo and returned to his home…even if his time there might end up being unbearably short.

"Did you hear the news?" one gate guard was saying to another, "Captain Kuchiki was taken in as a suspect in the attacks. Some people are saying that it might not be Captain Kuchiki, that some kind of creature was impersonating him. I guess they're running tests on him at the twelfth division."

Byakuya walked on, looking up at the evening sky as he made his way towards the division office. He froze as he heard Rukia's voice, then turned to follow as Rukia and Ichigo Kurosaki appeared in the street near him.

"So…they're still running tests?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Yes," Rukia said in a low, sad tone, "If this is some kind of fake, it is a very good one. And if isn't…Ichigo…"

She broke off, her eyes filling with tears.

"I need to know if it's him…b-because if it is, we have to help him…and if it's not, then we have to _find_ him, Ichigo."

"Hey," said the ginger-haired youth calmly, "It's gonna be all right. One way or another, your brother will be all right. He's really strong, and you know that, Rukia."

"I know," Rukia said, sniffing and rubbing her eyes, "I just…he _has_ to be all right!"

"Hey, you two!" exclaimed Renji's voice from nearby, "What're you doing here?"

"Renji…" Rukia said in a wounded voice, flash stepping forward and throwing her arms around the redhead, "Renji, where is my brother? Have they…?"

"No, I'm sorry," Renji said, his lips tightening as he held his own emotions back and wrapped his arms around her, "We have to sit tight until the twelfth is done examining him. We really can't tell if it's him and he's been corrupted…or if it's not him at all."

"What will they do if it's him and he's been corrupted?" asked Ichigo.

Renji swallowed hard and bit his lower lip nervously.

"They will have make a decision about whether or not they think he can be freed from whatever attacked him. But usually…w-with such a high level officer…and him being so strong, you know…"

"You don't have to say it," Ichigo said solemnly, "They'll kill him rather than taking chances."

The three were interrupted by a hell butterfly that floated up to Renji and paused.

"_Vice Captain Abarai," said Captain Kurotsuchi's unpleasant voice, "We were unable to complete the analysis on Captain Kuchiki because during one of our tests, his reiatsu destabilized and went out of control. We do not know whether it was him or not, but whoever it was has been completely obliterated. We will pick up any pieces we can find and see if a positive identification is even possible."_

"Damn it!" Renji said in a choked whisper.

Rukia put a hand over her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. Ichigo put an arm around the distraught woman's shoulders.

"Oh…" she gasped softly, "Oh no…Byakuya!"

"Now, don't do that," Ichigo said firmly, making his two friends stare at him with surprised eyes, "You both know how strong Byakuya is. It wasn't him. Someone like him wouldn't die so easily."

"H-how do you know?" Rukia asked in a choked voice.

"I'd like to know that too," Renji said, his voice shaking slightly, "because I was with him…and if it wasn't him…I've never seen a better fake. I only suspected because there were things in the way he was acting that didn't make sense to me."

"Think," said Ichigo, "If someone so connected to us was gone, then we would have felt it. It wasn't Byakuya."

Rukia and Renji exchanged uneasy glances.

_I have to…find a way to tell them!_

Byakuya looked around, remembering Aizen's admonishment to him.

"You may not interact with any person or the wager is off. And you may not use your shinigami powers or zanpakutou to assist you either."

He spotted a sakura tree nearby and caught his breath softly as an idea formed in his mind. He stood under the branches of the tree, reaching down inside and connecting with the sentience inside it.

_It is not a shinigami power, but an innate ability that gives the Kuchiki family a connection with the sakura trees…_

He gathered his life force and let it radiate around him, then looked at the sakura tree and smiled in greeting.

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki," he said quietly.

As he spoke his name, a soft breeze rose up and stirred the branches of the tree, loosing a rush of blossoms that moved in a pretty swirl and spun towards the three shinigamis. All three froze as the lovely breath of wind, sakura and Byakuya's presence brushed past them.

"Wh-what _was _that?" Rukia whispered, "It felt like…"

"Ichigo's right," Renji said, his eyes intense, "He has to be alive. I feel it. I feel like I should have known it before."

Byakuya smirked as Aizen's voice sounded in his mind.

_Crafty, Captain. But be careful not to step over the boundary…_

"So what are we going to do?" asked Ichigo.

"I don't know," said Rukia, shaking her head.

"I need time to think about this," Renji said, furrowing his brow, "I know there's something that will point us in the right direction. We just have to figure it out…"

"Ichigo," said Rukia, "Why don't you come to the manor and spend the night? We can put our heads together and think this through."

"That sounds good to me," said the ginger-haired youth, nodding, "Renji, are you coming?"

The redhead shook his head.

"I'm going back to the division. I wonder if maybe there might be something there that I missed before."

"Okay," said Rukia, "We'll meet you there in the morning."

Renji watched as his two friends flash stepped away, then turned back in the direction of the sixth division. Byakuya followed, uncertain how he would make himself known to anyone without his powers or direct interaction, but encouraged by the strength of Renji's instincts when it came to him.

_He has watched me so carefully for so long. If anyone can sense me…can break through this illusion…_

He followed Renji into the sixth division office, watching silently as the redhead closed the door behind him and stood, staring ahead with distant, distracted eyes.

"He seemed his normal self in Karakura Town," Renji whispered, "And then…he went to Hueco Mundo…and it was after that…"

He shook his head in frustration.

"I need to sleep on this," he muttered to himself.

He left the office and started towards his quarters, but stopped again at Byakuya's door. Byakuya felt a pang of deep sadness at the look of torment in the redhead's eyes.

"Captain…" Renji whispered, touching his fingertips to the door handle.

"Renji…" Byakuya whispered, tears rising in his eyes.

Renji turned the door handle and walked into the room, then stood for a moment. Byakuya could almost feel the redhead's thoughts straying into those recent close moments they had spent together.

_"Are you lost, Abarai?" the noble asked with calm sarcasm._

_"S-sorry, Captain," he stammered, turning so fast, he spilled the hot tea on his hand._

_"Renji…"_

_The redhead froze._

_"Hai?"_

_"You merely turned the wrong direction at the junction. You should have gone left."_

_"Oh," Renji said, starting to take a step._

_"Why don't you let me show you the way," Byakuya suggested._

_Heat flashed across Renji's face as the noble's towel dropped and he was given a lovely view of Byakuya's long, black hair, straight, muscular back and the most perfect ass he'd ever seen. The image lasted only a moment, then Byakuya wrapped a yukata around himself and started back across the room._

"You really are beautiful," Renji said softly, "I wish that I'd had the courage to tell you that. I wonder sometimes…if you ever…"

_Renji stood in the falling snow, gazing thoughtfully back into the dining room. He had been so sure…_

_He caught his breath softly and jumped as a warm wrap fell around his shoulders and a warmer body moved in close to his._

_"C-captain…" Renji said, surprised._

_Byakuya's dark eyes met his and the noble nodded in greeting._

_"You looked cold," he said quietly, "Is everything all right?"_

_"W-with me?" Renji asked, taken off guard, "Of course…yeah…everything's fine."_

_"And you are standing out in the falling snow because…" Byakuya went on._

_"Ah…because…I like the way it feels when it touches my skin. I like the way it looks when the snowflakes melt," he explained._

_Byakuya looked at where the snowflakes landed and melted on the redhead's face, then glanced down as several landed on his extended hand._

_"Hmmm…" he said softly, "They melt faster when they touch you. Your blood must run hotter than mine."_

_"Yeah," said Renji, feeling a sudden rush of light-headedness, "I guess it does."_

"Captain…" Renji whispered, closing his eyes, "Could you have been trying to tell me…?"

_Renji proceeded to the water's edge and, with slightly shaking hands, removed his yukata and set it on one of the hooks. He turned to Byakuya and loosed the tie at his waist, his heart pounding as the yukata fell away, revealing his captain's fine, sculpted body again. He set the yukata on the hook and silently reached for the noble's hand. They stepped into the water together and Renji was instantly grateful to find that the water was, indeed warmed. They moved out to the waterfall and Renji stood near the noble, trying not to stare as he stepped beneath the waterfall and let the water slide down his pale, moonlit body._

_Renji caught his breath and bit back a gasp of surprise as the water and the noble's body encountered each other and turned the noble's body an odd, golden color. It couldn't be a trick of the light, because the light coming in was so different from the golden glow that seemed to have swallowed Byakuya whole. It was though the noble had become the light itself…had lost his form entirely. Then, in a sweeping, breathless moment, he realized what was happening._

_This is not just his body anymore…the water and light have revealed his core power…_

_His eyes watered at the blaze of light that filled the chamber as Byakuya slowly turned beneath the waterfall, bathing the entirety of his body. Renji couldn't remember ever seeing something so beautiful._

_I can't fucking believe he let me see him like this! It must be that he really trusts me again. It's hard to believe we've gotten back to that. I thought it was lost when I fought him, but maybe this is his way of telling me how far we've come. Thank you, Byakuya. Thank you for letting me in like this! Thank you…_

"You were letting me in…weren't you?" Renji breathed.

_"Augh!" moaned Renji, dropping his head onto Byakuya's desk with a loud thump, "Why does this person have to always speak in riddles? This is ridiculous! I don't get it! I don't get it at all!"_

_He stood suddenly, sending his chair crashing into the wall behind him. He expected Byakuya to raise his reiatsu, rebuke him…something, but the action he took, stole the redhead's breath away. He picked up the rock and with a carefully controlled kido spell, sliced it cleanly in half._

_"Wha…?"_

_He set the two halves in front of Renji, who picked one up, studying it in stunned silence under Byakuya's lamp._

_"What?" he breathed, "What is this?"_

_"It is a geode…" Byakuya answered calmly, "…a rock with mineral deposits inside. You split it like this to reveal the type of mineral."_

_Renji squinted, admiring the pink, sparkling center._

_"Rose quartz…" Byakuya said softly, "a stone of warmth and love…one thought to heal emotional wounds and pain…one that opens the heart to all types of love…familial, friendly…and romantic…"_

_He gazed down at the beautiful smile rising on Renji's lips. He swallowed hard and gathered himself._

_"Renji…there is something I need to tell you…"_

_Renji looked up at him questioningly._

_"I…"_

"What would you have said, Captain?" Renji whispered, "I know what I wish you would have said, but is it possible? Could you really have been trying to say…you love me?"

He closed his eyes and breathed in a soft breath of the sakura scent that remained in the room.

"I want to see you again, Captain," he went on, tears coming to his eyes, "And when I do, I'm going to stop being stupid and waiting around for you to say the words. I'm going to say them, and I don't give a damn how ridiculous I look saying them. I love you. Whether you can love me back or not, I love you. I love you, Byakuya Kuchiki…"

Byakuya moved so that he stood in front of the redhead and started to place a gentle kiss on Renji's cheek. But Renji's head turned slightly and their lips came together unexpectedly.

_Be careful, Captain, _Aizen's voice whispered in the noble's mind.

Byakuya stepped back, catching his breath lightly as Renji's brow furrowed and his fingers rose to touch his lips.

"It's like you're still here…" Renji said softly, "I still feel your presence."

He turned back and left Byakuya's quarters, closing the door softly behind him. Byakuya followed as the redhead walked into his own quarters and slipped out of his clothes. He stood quietly, with the light falling onto his tanned, tattooed flesh and closed his eyes. Byakuya moved closer, his lips curving into a smile as he took in the lovely view of his fully revealed vice captain. He brought his lips to Renji's ear.

"You are beautiful, Renji Abarai," he whispered, "I should have told you before…and now it's…"

His breath left him suddenly as Renji's eyes misted over and the redhead collapsed into his arms.

"What?" Byakuya whispered, stunned.

_I must be getting soft, _said Aizen's voice in his head, _I'm actually feeling a bit sorry for the two of you. So I'll let him dream of you. But do not breathe one word of what is happening or this is over and I will take you back to Hueco Mundo. Do you understand, Captain?_

"I understand," Byakuya whispered.

He lifted the stunned redhead and carried him to his bed, laying him down gently. He stood, gazing down at Renji's lovely, naked body, then with his heart pounding in his chest, he slowly removed his own clothes and laid down next to the redhead. He turned onto his side and brought his face close to Renji's, letting his fingertips brush the other man's cheek. Renji stirred and his eyes blinked open. They looked at Byakuya, and this time, widened in realization.

"Oh my kami," the redhead whispered, "I've got to be dreaming…because I know this can't really be happening!"

Byakuya curled warmly into Renji's arms and brought his lips to the redhead's.

"I wish it was real," he went on amidst a flurry of soft kisses, "because if you were here, I would tell you that I love you."

"I love you too, Renji," Byakuya whispered back, letting his head fall onto the redhead's shoulder.

The hand that rested on the redhead's tattooed chest began a slow exploration. Pale fingertips lightly traced the tattoos on Renji's chest, then slid down to explore the ones that graced his quivering abdomen. Renji moaned softly and let himself fall into his captain's unusually affectionate eyes.

"I'm going to hate waking up after this," he breathed, tasting the noble's lips again, "but it's just going to make me more determined to find you."

Byakuya inhaled softly.

"And what will you do when you find me, Renji?" he asked, feeling a shiver pass through him.

Renji smiled.

"I'll make you get naked with me like this…and I'll hold you in my arms…and I'll never let you leave me again!"

Byakuya found himself smiling as Renji's lips found his again.

"Do you promise?" he asked, looking deeply into his vice captain's red-brown eyes.

"I promise," Renji whispered, pulling him closer.

"Then," said Byakuya, "I promise that I will bare myself like this and lie down with you…and I will never leave you again."

"I don't care if this is real or not," Renji said, smiling, "I'm holding you to that, Captain."

"Just hold me," Byakuya whispered, "That's all I will ask, for now."


	15. Our Dreams Awakened

**Chapter 15: Our Dreams Awakened**

_"I'm going to hate waking up after this," Renji breathed, tasting the noble's lips again, "but it's just going to make me more determined to find you."_

_Byakuya inhaled softly._

_"And what will you do when you find me, Renji?" he asked, feeling a shiver pass through him._

_Renji smiled._

_"I'll make you get naked with me like this…and I'll hold you in my arms…and I'll never let you leave me again!"_

_Byakuya found himself smiling as Renji's lips found his again._

_"Do you promise?" he asked, looking deeply into his vice captain's red-brown eyes._

_"I promise," Renji whispered, pulling him closer._

_"Then," said Byakuya, "I promise that I will bare myself like this and lie down with you…and I will never leave you again."_

_"I don't care if this is real or not," Renji said, smiling, "I'm holding you to that, Captain."_

_"Just hold me," Byakuya whispered, "That's all I will ask, for now."_

Byakuya's heart fluttered fitfully inside him, in a way it never had before, and even though he knew he was still breathing, he felt oddly lightheaded.

"I've waited for so long to be with you this way," Byakuya whispered, "I wondered if you would ever realize…"

Renji pulled away for a moment, frowning and shaking his head.

"Are you saying that it was you who sent the gifts?" Renji asked, "I know I want it to be…but, this is a dream, so I guess I don't know for sure whether it was you or not."

Byakuya gave him a tentative smile.

"Renji," he said, looking into the redhead's brown eyes, "Think. Even though this _is_ a dream, it is your instincts that are guiding you. If your instincts tell you that it was me, then you must have picked up on subtle cues that told you that. You only need to trust your instincts, Renji."

Renji smiled.

"It doesn't matter," he said softly, running his fingertips along Byakuya's flushed cheek.

"Wh-what?" asked the flustered noble.

"Well," said Renji, "In real life, I would be all curious to know who it really was, but in my dreams, I can make it whoever I want it to be…and of all of the people I know, Byakuya Kuchiki, the one I most want it to be…is you."

"Renji…" Byakuya said, his breath leaving him.

"So while I'm caught up in this dream, I'm going to enjoy what it would be like if you were the one…and you gave me your heart, Captain."

Byakuya stared at him wide-eyed as Renji leaned towards him and started kissing him again. His arms wrapped around the redhead and a light sweat broke out on his skin as Renji layered a storm of warm kisses on his face and throat.

"Oh…" sighed the noble, leaning into Renji's embrace and savoring every warm and thrilling touching of their lips, "Oh…Renji, can this really be happening?"

Renji's smile warmed him to the core.

"Right now, it's just a dream," Renji told him, his hand reaching for the tie at the noble's waist, "But we'll be together someday, Captain. And for now, while we share this dream, we can have a taste of what it will be like when we fall in love."

Byakuya froze as Renji's rough, warm hands slipped beneath his yukata and began to slide the soft material downward. Renji's mouth fastened on his, and they kissed open-mouthed and deeply.

"I have…wanted this for so long, Renji," Byakuya admitted, abandoning his pride and forcing out the words, "I wanted so much to tell you, but I didn't know how! Renji, I love you. I have loved you for a really long time, and all I want is for you to love me too!"

"I do," the redhead assured him, "I love you too, Captain!"

Byakuya smiled.

"This is a dream," he said softly, "Why don't you call me by name?"

"Byakuya," said Renji, smiling widely and kissing him, "That _is_ better. I like saying your name."

He brought his lips to the noble's soft earlobe.

"And it will be even better, saying it while we make love."

"Renji?"

"Well, this _is_ a dream, ne?" Renji asked, "And it is _my_ dream, so I can do whatever I want, right?"

"You…want to make love to me?" asked Byakuya, "Now?"

"I've wanted to for a long time now," Renji told him, lacing his fingers together with the noble's, "But I can't pursue you in real life."

"Why not?" Byakuya asked, touching his lips, then kissing him, "Why can't you pursue me? If you love me…"

"You're this rich, handsome, powerful guy…and you are my captain. You're a clan leader and there are rules."

Byakuya lowered his eyes, sadness welling up inside him at Renji's words.

_But…it is a dream…_

"But I _can_ pursue you here, Byakuya," Renji went on, as though he had seen the words written across his noble captain's pretty face, "And I'm not going to miss this chance to be with you."

Byakuya felt a soft, overwhelming rush of warmth inside as Renji brought him down gently onto his back and opened his yukata with softly shaking hands. He leaned over the reclined noble licking his lips and gazing with intense hunger at the lovely body of his bared captain.

"Why are you trembling?" Byakuya asked, smiling almost shyly, "This is a dream, ne? There is no need to be nervous. Do as your heart tells you to do. I am sure that your heart will lead you correctly."

"My heart feels like it's going to explode, just thinking about what I want to do with you, Byakuya," Renji admitted, "If you ever really knew what was going through my head, you'd probably slice me to pieces with Senbonzakura."

"That's not true," the noble said, letting his fingers play over the redhead's smiling lips as Renji kissed them one by one, "I told you I was the one who sent you those gifts. I have been watching you…and wanting to be with you for so long! I want you to be with me now. Forget everything else and let the two of us share in the dream we both have. If this is all there is, let us make it enough to carry us through the cold times. You warm my heart just by existing Renji Abarai. Now, surround the rest of me in your warmth."

Renji was still smiling as he lowered his head, and his mouth fastened on Byakuya's, sending the two men off into a soft storm of warm, wet, open-mouthed kisses. Byakuya couldn't suppress a nervous shiver as Renji's still trembling hands began to explore him, starting out slow and tentative, then gaining confidence as Byakuya sighed and leaned happily into his tender caresses.

"Your skin is even softer than it looks," Renji breathed, "You're so beautiful, naked like this, Byakuya. I love seeing you naked!"

Byakuya blushed.

"You do?"

"Yeah," the redhead admitted, "Gods, when I got lost in your house and you were in that towel and let it fall away, I thought I'd pass out right there!"

"You were…aroused by seeing me like that?"

"Well, yeah," Renji chuckled self consciously, "But it was more than just that. It was like…like seeing a really bright shooting star…or looking up at the full moon when it's close and seems to take up half the sky. Part of it is the physical attraction, but there's something even deeper than that."

"That's…lovely, Renji," Byakuya said, blinking as Renji's kisses, words and gentle caresses left him light-headed.

He reached up as Renji continued to kiss and touch his soft, pale flesh, and began to traced the stark, black markings on the sides and back of his neck. Renji's mouth left his and the redhead nudged his way beneath the noble's chin, kissing and nipping gently at his throat and making him close his eyes and moan lightly

"That feels good, Renji, perfect!" Byakuya exclaimed softly as the redhead's mouth explored his throat, ran kisses along his collarbone, then let his head dip and gently tasted an erect, pink nipple, "You don't know what this is doing to me!"

Renji laughed quietly.

"I think I can guess," he whispered back, "I can feel how aroused you are."

The noble's blush deepened. Renji's mouth released the nipple he had been tormenting and attacked the other, as his rough fingers continued to gently rub the one his mouth had left wet and blushing. Byakuya's fingers sank into Renji's unbound red hair and held him to his pale breast, sighing and moaning as Renji continued to pleasure him. Renji's mouth made a line of kisses from the noble's gently heaving breast, down to his navel, where he sank his tongue inside and sucked lazily, sending an electric jolt through the usually stoic noble, and forcing a soft cry of pleasure from his pretty lips. He became too overcome for words as Renji kissed his way downwardl, then paused, teasing the riled, pink flesh with his breath. His softly glinting eyes met Byakuya's as he lowered his head and tasted him.

"Oh…" panted the noble, "Oh Renji…are you…teasing me? Are you going to…?"

He broke off, quivering in reaction ad Renji slowly ran his tongue along the fine, sweat-dampened flesh.

"You taste even better than I imagined!" Renji exclaimed, licking him repeatedly as more fluid oozed out of his wanting member.

"You…you _wanted_ to do this to me before?" Byakuya asked weakly, his heart pounding and his lovely eyelids fluttering in reaction.

"That's not _all_ I've wanted to do!" Renji chuckled, moving down between the panting noble's legs and pushing them open wide.

He placed his hands on the soft, white inner thighs, digging in lightly and sending heady jolts of delight through the spellbound noble. His lips kissed their way downward and teased him shamelessly.

"Ah…ah! Renji!" gasped the noble, "Oh! Renji…if you…keep doing that, I'll…ah!"

His words disappeared into soft, unintelligible moans as Renji's skillful tongue teased and probed him, leaving him shaky and panting, blind with passion and nearly undone. He was jolted again as Renji's tongue was withdrawn, and the redhead's mouth move back to tease him with soft kisses.

"Renji!" he whispered longingly, "Renji, are you going to continue teasing me like this? I think I will lose my mind!"

He moaned helplessly, writhing as Renji held him in place and licked his flushed skin relentlessly, until Byakuya was left moaning and biting his lips to stop himself from pleading for completion. He was nearly beside himself when the redhead's mouth wrapped around him to deliver the promised pleasure.

"Oh!" he moaned dizzily, "Renji…you are…you…ah, Renji, that feels _amazing_!"

Renji's head rose and fell rhythmically, and the noble couldn't help but raise his hips to meet him. He blushed at the sounds he was making, but found that he couldn't stop them anymore. He felt himself sinking down into a warm and beautiful wave of lovely oblivion. Something gave way inside him, and a hard, resounding cry of pleasure broke from his lips. Renji's mouth remained tightly wrapped around him as he gave in to the sweet rapture of orgasm. His hot seed erupted in breathtaking bursts and were quickly devoured by his lover. It surpassed what he had dreamed it would be like, and left him weak as a kitten, but thoroughly warmed and sated. He realized suddenly that Renji had lifted himself and was looking down at him appreciatively.

"You're so beautiful, Byakuya," he said affectionately, "and when you climax, you look and sound like an angel."

"Wh-what?

"Your body was glowing," Renji told him, "And the sounds you were making reminded me of a story this old guy once told us when we were kids in Inuzuri…about how angelsong can make the rain fall and an angel's tears can stop even death."

"Renji…!"

He wasn't sure what he would have said, but was spared from thinking any further as Renji's mouth fastened on his and his tongue thrust into his mouth. Byakuya sighed happily and closed his eyes, curling his tongue around the redhead's and eagerly seeking the pleasant, exotic blended tastes he found there.

The redhead's mouth pulled away from his for a moment and Renji's rough fingers brushed against his lips. Byakuya accepted them into his mouth, closing his eyes and slowly sucking on them and bathing each in his saliva. The fingers slid out of his mouth and Renji's mouth returned, fastening on his and feeding him hard, passionate kisses. He felt a questing touch on his thigh and parted his legs again, quivering as Renji's wet fingers brushed against his skin in several places. A soft, nervous hiss escaped him as a wet finger touched his entrance. He moaned and shivered as Renji began to prepare him. He had never been penetrated in that way before and wondered briefly if it would be painful, then decided that it didn't matter. Renji loved him and wanted to express that love sexually. If there was pain, it would be welcome pain, knowing that it came from Renji loving him.

The sensation was odd, but it felt pleasant, and Renji continued to kiss and touch him. He sighed and sank into the warm kisses, slowly adjusting. He caught his breath at a small shock of pain as a second finger joined the first, but Renji's kissing mouth soothed him and he quickly calmed again. Renji's fingers thrust and probed, slowly stretching him and preparing him to be taken. He wondered what it would be like to feel Renji inside him. Then the redhead's probing fingers hooked and his thoughts left him. His back arched and his previously satisfied member began to harden again. Renji continued to kiss him while his fingers moved. He made a soft exclamation of pain as the redhead continued, but Renji's voice sounded apologetically in his ear and he relaxed again.

He felt the redhead's fingers slide out of him and his thighs were pushed wide. He quivered anxiously as Renji's large, flushed member touched his entrance.

"Are you okay?" the redhead asked suddenly, "We can stop if this isn't okay with you."

Byakuya looked into his gentle red-brown eyes and smiled.

"I don't want you to stop, Renji," he answered, "I want you to take me. I want you to make love to me. I feel like we've waited forever…and I…I just want this before…"

He stopped as tears filled his eyes, then forced himself to go on.

"It may be that we will never be together like this again. But whatever happens, I want to share this with you! I love you, Renji Abarai…and I wish with all of my heart that this didn't have to be a dream…that I would wake up and still be lying in your arms. But it may not be possible…"

"Anything is possible," Renji whispered, soothing him with kisses, "And I promise you that after we share this dream, I will wake up and I will find you and bring you home. And when you are back here, safe and sound, I'm going to make love to you…just like this!"

Byakuya was left speechless as Renji's hips moved and the redhead's body joined with his. He closed his eyes, panting softly and relaxing as much as possible, but couldn't hold back a pained groan. Renji paused and caressed him, then continued the slow, deepening thrusts until he was fully inside the noble. He paused to brush a few stray hairs away from Byakuya's damp eyes and waited as the noble adjusted to having Renji inside him.

"You all right now?" Renji asked, arousal evident in his voice.

Byakuya swallowed and nodded, relaxing his body as Renji smiled down at him and moved his hips experimentally. Byakuya moaned softly and his own hips moved reflexively. He placed his hands of the redhead's strong shoulders to anchor himself as Renji's movements continued, and slowly increased in speed and depth. His head fell back and his hips rose off the bed, his slender legs wrapping around Renji's hot, thrusting body. Renji's hand wrapped around him and caressed him in time with their movements. They were both emitting sounds of arousal now. Byakuya felt a thrill inside at hearing Renji moan and pant along with him. It felt so satisfying to know that he was giving the man he loved such pleasure. He raised his hips and writhed against the redhead's beautiful, tanned body, loosing all of his passion and making Renji moan louder and thrust harder and faster. Pleasure erupted in a beautiful wave all around them. He heard Renji give a howl of completion and felt intense heat fill him in long, seething pulses. His own body seized, and his seed splashed onto their sweating skin.

Byakuya gasped and panted harshly, trying to catch his breath. He had almost recovered, when he lost it again, seeing Renji lift himself and lean over him, slowly and indulgently licking the seed from his skin. Then, the redhead dropped down beside him and started kissing him again. His eyes blinked sleepily and he gave the noble a lazy smile.

"This has got to be the best dream I've ever had, Byakuya," he whispered, closing his eyes, "I don't want to fall asleep because I know you won't be here when I wake up."

"I will always be with you, Renji," he promised softly, "And somehow, I'll find a way back to you. And we will fill the rest of our lives with nights like this."

He watched quietly, tears leaking onto his proud features, as Renji surrendered to sleep with a sweet smile on his handsome face.


	16. The One Exception

**Chapter 16: The One Exception**

"I want to tell you," Byakuya whispered into a sleeping Renji's ear, "something I have never told anyone. It is…an old story, from before I ever knew you existed. I was a child then, and my father and I used to go out to a cliff, where we would sit beneath the sakura trees, overlooking a lake and meadow. We would look up at the stars at night, and he would tell me their stories. And one time while we were there, I asked him a question."

Renji shifted in Byakuya's arms and in his mind, he began to see…

_"Father," Byakuya asked, his wide gray eyes looking up into the blazing field of stars above them, "Why is it that in all of the stories you tell me, there are people in love, but someone is always betraying the other, or tricked or abducted, or one lover dies? And it seems that the happy endings too, have been paid for with great misery. Even in real life, my mother died. It makes me wonder. Is there a love story that doesn't end in disaster?"_

_Soujun slipped an arm around Byakuya's shoulders and smiled down at him affectionately._

_"Segare, not all great loves end in disaster," he said softly, "and even the ones that do, only serve to teach our hearts what a wonderful gift love is."_

_"But…look at what happened to so many of the lovers up there in the sky. And how can it be wonderful, when mother died having me? It seems like a cruel joke to tease people into thinking that they will be happy, and then to take their happiness away."_

_Soujun turned and placed his fingers beneath his son's chin, lifting his face so that the moon shined down on it._

_"Your mother's passing did make my heart sad. But even as she left, she gave me the most beautiful gift that a woman can give her husband. She gave me someone to comfort me, one of strong body, a willful mind and a just heart, that reflects all that our love was. Every time I look at you, Segare, I am reminded of love's beauty that outshines everything…betrayal, hurt, loss, even death. And for me, and all of those lovers who lost their loves, there is always sweet memory of the love that still lives on in our hearts. I believe that such love will bring our souls back to each other again as we circle about in the cycle of rebirth."_

_"But what about lovers who are rejected or used…or they love a person who can't love them back? Father, there is nothing beautiful about that!"_

_Soujun's eyes softened and he gave Byakuya a patient smile._

_"Byakuya, even those futile examples of love act as lessons to guide us to be careful in our choices…to look for true love, not something that pretends to be."_

_"But how can you even know? It sounds like love is a very reckless thing. Is that why so many of our marriages are arranged? Because we need the wisdom of the elders to pick the right person? Maybe love is a very grand thing, but…it seems so dangerous. I think I am better off not looking for it!"_

_The sound of Soujun's soft laughter teased a smile onto Byakuya's lips._

_"Love has a way of finding us, Byakuya, even when we are not looking for it. I both believe, and hope very much, that you are blessed with a great love, as I was."_

_Byakuya let out a skeptical breath._

_"I hope you will not be offended if I hope for happiness instead. Love is too likely to end in unhappiness."_

_Soujun shook his head gently and patted his son lightly on the back._

_"Someday you will be more sensible, Segare."_

"I didn't believe him," Byakuya whispered into Renji's ear, "I went on thinking that love was too dangerous, and that it would only end in disaster. I just couldn't believe that with all of those failed lovers who existed, the love I would have would rise above them and be the one that would last…and not end in disaster. That theory worked for me for many years, as I watched the ones around me, and more and more, I was reminded of love's recklessness and love's price. I built a barrier around my heart and vowed that I would never let anyone inside. I would care for the ones around me, but I would never seek true love. It became a distant dream…one I pushed out of my mind except when I was sleeping and could not fend it off."

He paused as Renji stirred and opened one red-brown eye.

"You're still with me…" he sighed sleepily as Byakuya met him for a warm, lingering kiss, then watched as Renji drifted off again.

"Then, one day, I was assigned to a group of fighters who were sent to patrol the lower Rukongai. The area had been beset by bands of marauding hollows, who were viciously attacking the poor and weak people they found there. During one of the raids, I stopped and killed a group of hollows who were threatening a woman. She was small and poorly dressed, but even cornered and about to die, her violet eyes held no fear. And I wondered how she could look death in the face that way…and not be afraid. As the hollows fell, I approached her, and her face was made over in relief. She looked into my eyes…and I saw it again…that deep strength that belied what I saw standing before me."

Renji moaned softly as the images began to play out in his mind again.

_"What is your name?" Byakuya asked the violet-eyed woman._

_"I am Hisana," the woman said, lowering the knife she had been using to hold off the hollows._

_"Hisana," Byakuya repeated, his eyes sinking into hers and trying to make sense of what he was seeing, "And how is it, Hisana, that you can look into the eyes of attacking hollows, who are surely about to kill you…and not be afraid?"_

_"Wh-what are talking about?" Hisana asked softly, "I was terrified! I am still shaking…"_

_Byakuya shook his head gently, his eyes remaining fixed on her._

_"That is not what I meant. Of course, your body reacted to the mind's knowledge that death was surely coming, but…your shaking legs stood firm, your hands were tight around a weapon that couldn't possibly protect you, and your eyes said that you were you were not going to die. They were wide with fear…yes, but…they were strong. Why?"_

_Hisana let out a soft sigh, her body relaxing in stages, and shivering as it began to register the cold again. Byakuya removed a small blanket from his pack and wrapped it around her shoulders as she looked on gratefully._

_"I don't know, exactly," she admitted, "But when the hollows closed in, I had only one thought in my mind. I need to find her…my sister. I need to know that she is all right. I love my sister, and even though I wronged her in a way I can never undo, I will never stop loving her…and searching for her so that I can tell her how sorry I am."_

"It was then that Hisana told me about how she and Rukia had died in the world of the living and had been sent to live in Inuzuri…how she hadn't had the strength to care for both of them, and finally abandoned her baby sister to save herself. It was an act of desperation, made in a moment of panic. And she regretted it for the rest of her life. And it stunned me to see, how even though she betrayed her sister's love, the love between them did not die. Hisana still sought to heal the broken bonds and to protect that love, even though, in the end, her determination to continue that search would cost her her life. It was what she was willing to give, in the end, because she recognized love's beautiful gift. And seeing her determination on that first day that I found her, I decided to help her. I took her to the healer in Inuzuri, and then…I immediately asked her to marry me."

Byakuya's slender fingers slid down Renji's chest and laced together with the redhead's beneath the blankets.

_"Byakuya, you can't be serious," Hisana said, staring at him, wide-eyed, "You are not in love with me, and I don't even know you. I mean, I know that you are a strong and kind man, but you can't really mean to tell me that you would fall in love with someone like me…at first sight…or even ever."_

_"I have chosen a path that does not include love, romantic or otherwise. I care for the people around me, but I do not expect them to stay with me. Some connection end in betrayal, some in amicable separating, and some in death. But things always end. And knowing that, I will not fall victim to love. Instead, I will protect the ones who do from their own lack of wisdom."_

_He captured Hisana's hand in his and gazed down into her eyes._

_"If you will not be wise, then at least let me help you. I will give you a good home, warmth and comfort, so that you can search to your heart's content. And when you find your sister, the two of you will have what you need so that you will not have to struggle anymore. And I will not have to fear love finding me. You see then, we have something to offer each other…"_

_"I was sure that she would think that I had taken leave of my senses, but she looked at me for a long time, and then she said something unforgettable."_

_"Byakuya, I am going to accept your proposal…"_

_"Very well," Byakuya said, reaching for her hand._

_"Wait," the violet-eyed woman said, stopping him, "I will marry you, and I will accept your offer of a good home…for me, and when I find her, for my sister too. But in return, I will make you a promise…one that is a gift as great as the one you offer me. Byakuya, I am going to help you to find love."_

_"What? But I told you that…"_

_"I know what you told me," Hisana said, smiling, "And I do not doubt your resolve. But I see something that you don't…something sad. Look around you, Byakuya. This place is poor and filled with pain and suffering. My body is tied to this place, even as you help me to gain my freedom from it. You have a similar problem."_

_"I don't understand," Byakuya said, frowning, "I am from a noble family…"_

_"Yes," Hisana agreed, "Your body is housed in comfort, and is well-protected. That is true. But while it is the area that is around my body that is in tatters, it is the space around your heart that has become desolate…beaten down…as dilapidated as these old buildings. And just as you saw the strength of my resolve to find my sister, in your eyes, I see a heart that still searches for love. And someday, you will find that love. That is my promise."_

_Byakuya shook his head gently, giving Hisana a patient smile._

_"You may try as you will," he said tolerantly, "But you are mistaken. My heart does not search for love. And I will not reach for it, not even if it appears before my eyes. It is only a disaster waiting to happen. But come with me. I will take to my home."_

"Hisana continued with her search for Rukia, but even though she now had warmth and comfort, her body had been worn down by living in that place…and day by day, I saw the signs grow steadily stronger. Neither of us was surprised when she collapsed while still searching, and she was brought back to Kuchiki Manor…and our healers gave us the grave news. I remember bowing my head, and thinking two things. The first…was that even though I had resolved to marry her and not to love her, my heart loved her all along. It was not romantic love, although it was affection. She was a true friend…and she was right that even though I had resolved in my mind that I would not seek love, my heart made a lie of that declaration. It sought love for Hisana…and it waited also for romantic love to enter it and warm it. The second realization that I had was that even though she was going to die, I felt the strength of our connection. And I knew then what my father meant when he spoke to me of love's great gifts. The affection that grew between Hisana and me, helped me to see that I had been fooling myself for years. I said that I would not fall victim to love, but at the same time, I protected it endlessly. I was protecting it when I took Hisana as my wife, and I was protecting it when I agreed to continue her search and to find her sister. I didn't stop seeking love. I just called it 'protection.' And even as I denied it, I sought it endlessly. I admitted it to her during our last days together.

_"I am so grateful to you, Hisana," Byakuya whispered, "I didn't see it before, but you will be happy to know that I see it now. You were right."_

_"But how can you say that," Hisana whispered in a trembling voice, "You have just admitted that you let yourself love me…even though it was not romantic love. And I am dying…and not only am I dying, I am failing the one I love…and I am failing you."_

_"No," Byakuya said, kissing her forehead gently, "It is true that I have embraced love for you, and that you are dying, but the love I feel for you is too powerful to die with you. I will keep it alive. I promise you. You needn't worry about that. And the same heart that learned to love because of you…will continue the search for your sister and will carry on the love you feel for her. That will not be lost. I promise."_

_Despite her weakness, Hisana managed a soft laugh. Byakuya gazed at her questioningly._

_"My darling, I can't help laughing when I think of how you once told me that you were resolved never to let your heart weaken to love…no exceptions, you said. But you see now, don't you. I've heard you say it, time and again over the past five years…No rule exists, it seems that does not have an exception. Now you know that exception exists. It is just a matter of finding it. I want you to promise me that you will never again close your heart to love…that in addition to seeking my lost sister, you will seek that exception…that one person…who makes love real for you. Our friendly affection for each other has been a great gift. Now seek the greater one. Search the three worlds and never stop searching…until you find the only exception…"_

"I was devastated when Hisana died, but I carried on her search, and kept my promise to care for her sister. I forgot about that other promise for many, many years. But that day when we fought, Renji, when I saw you fight to the ends of your strength and then collapse in a pool of blood, no less resolved to protect Rukia…I saw again, that image of Hisana…standing ready to fight a hopeless battle to protect a love she had, herself betrayed. And as much as I was conflicted before, I was even more so after that. I was relieved when Ichigo defeated me. I wanted to lose that battle…because I didn't want to be the one who destroyed the love you and Ichigo felt for her…or that I felt for her. And after my blade was broken, and my powers were worn down from too much battle, I saw Rukia's life about to end, and I found myself doing the same thing that Hisana had, that you had, that Ichigo had. I threw myself into a situation I knew I could not overcome, and I chose to die rather than to fail to protect and love my sister. I thought it was the end, so I broke my promise not to tell Rukia about Hisana. After that, things went dark and quiet. But in that darkness, I heard Hisana's voice telling me that my life was not over. I was going to live…and when I opened my eyes, I was going to see the face of love…that exception I'd been searching for."

Byakuya cupped a warm had around Renji's sleeping face and kissed him again.

"I was terrified when I opened my eyes…and yours was the face I saw. I looked for anger…for hatred, for anything but what I saw in your eyes. Unbelievingly, I saw gratitude…apology…and a different kind of determination. Before, you wanted to surpass me as a way of winning back from me. But from the moment I opened my eyes and realized that I was still alive and that you were there, your resolve changed. After that, we were together in purpose, both acting to protect someone we cared for. Instead of wanting to defeat me, you placed yourself at my side and sought my help in becoming stronger. But even though I was helping you to strengthen and improve yourself, you were helping me in a much more profound way. You broke down the last barriers in my heart by standing by me. And since then, you have proven your loyalty by remaining true to me, even through a time when I was suspected of wrongdoing and others abandoned me. So…with my defenses swept aside, and in full awareness that Hisana had been right in her prediction, I tried to find a way to tell you. But…I didn't know how. I sent the gifts to you to see how you would respond. And I loved watching you…grasping the meaning of each gift and embracing it. It has been a treasure. And now, I have given you the last of the gifts that I have to offer. I have given you all of myself…body, mind, heart…my very soul, Renji. I am only sad that you think it is all a dream."

"Byakuya."

Byakuya lifted himself and looked back at the door, where Aizen stood watching.

"Your time together is over now. When he wakes, he will think it was all a dream. Come."

Byakuya carefully extracted himself from the sleeping redhead's arms and started towards the doorway. As he moved, Renji stirred, sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room briefly, his eyes sad.

"What a beautiful dream."

Byakuya froze as Renji's voice sounded again.

"Now, I have to make it real. I will find you. I will."

Byakuya turned and looked back at Renji as an odd light flared around him and Renji blinked and squinted, looking more closely.

"B-byakuya?" he whispered, staring.

The door opened suddenly, and Aizen wrapped an arm around the noble's waist, spiriting him out the door as Rikichi burst into Renji's quarters. He slid to a stop, averting his eyes as he realized that Renji was naked.

"Oh…gosh, Renji, I'm…I'm s-sorry!"

"It's okay, kid," Renji said, shaking his head to clear it of the impossible sight he had seen, "What's got you all up in arms?"

"It's Captain Kuchiki!"

"What? They found him?"

"N-no," Rikichi said, shaking his head, "but Captain Kurotsuchi confirmed that the person taken to the twelfth division wasn't him. It was a special kind of hollow. But he said that to make it look like him, they had to have used the real person. So Head Captain Yamamoto has assigned our squad and Captain Ukitake's to search for signs in Hueco Mundo that he might be a prisoner there! Captain Ukitake asked me to find you. so that the two of you could begin planning for that mission!"

"All right, I'm on it!" Renji said, jumping out of bed.

He saw Rikichi blush a deeper red and hastily covered himself with a yukata. The two ran past where Aizen stood, holding Byakuya against him and concealing both of them with his illusions, and out of the room. Aizen waited until the front door to the sixth division headquarters slammed behind them, then released the furious noble.

"He was starting to see me!" Byakuya snapped, "You know he was!"

"My apologies," Aizen said smoothly, "But it seems it was the untimely arrival of your own subordinate that shattered the loveliness of the moment. Better luck next time, ne?"

He flash stepped away, leaving Byakuya glaring after him.

"You are running short on time," the leader of the hollows said warningly as he disappeared, "You had best make him see you soon…if you don't want to remain my prisoner…"

Byakuya loosed a shuddering sigh and stared at the bed he had shared with Renji.

"He probably won't keep his word anyway. He's just playing games with me. I have no choice but to play along, but I will make you see me, Renji. And once you do, you won't let him hold me captive any longer. You will be as strong as you have to be to reach me. I know you will," he said, brushing away an angry tear, "And this love…will be the exception…the one that does not end in disaster!"


	17. Come to the Dance

**Chapter 17: Come to the Dance**

Renji sat quietly at his desk, stealing glances every now and then at the place where his captain should have been sitting...where he was indeed sitting, staring out the squad room window, and watching his depressed subordinate out of the corner of one steel gray eye. Renji's head turned and his eyes looked directly at the lovely man he couldn't see, imagining Byakuya as he had been in that odd dream he had had after being attacked by the poisonous hollow...standing on top of a pale, Hueco Mundo sand dune, his kenseiken, haori, gloves and eyes all ghostly and moonlit, his hair and clothing dancing on the breezes.

"What the hell do I do now?" he whispered to the empty room, "How do I find you? We _went _to Las Noches! We sensed and searched all over. If you were there, we should have sensed something. But there was nothing...nothing anywhere! If that bastard has you, then he is holding you somewhere else. I need to find that place, and I need to bring you back."

Byakuya froze at his next words.

"I'm really in love with you," Renji whispered, "I know it might be too late, but I'll say it anyway. I hope that hollow wasn't lying about you giving me those gifts, because after that dream about being with you? I know there is no one else for me! I just have to find you..."

Tears rose in Byakuya's eyes as he felt Aizen's presence, and the leader of the hollows touched his shoulder.

"If you have any last words to say to him, say them now. Your time is up. It is time to go."

"But you said that I was to be given a week," Byakuya objected, "That time will not be up until midnight."

Aizen shrugged and shook his head disinterestedly.

"Technicalities," he sighed, "But why would you stay? He hasn't seen or sensed you since that last time, after you two had sex. I am not going to allow you to have sex with him, so there is probably no way he is going to sense you before the time is up anyway. Go and say your goodbyes. I will hypnotize him so that he will remember the conversation after we have left."

Byakuya started to answer, but was stopped as the door opened and Ichigo and Rukia walked into the sixth division headquarters. They exchanged glances at seeing their friend's downcast look, and moved closer.

"Hey," said Ichigo, "We came to check up on you...see how you were doing."

Renji sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know what to do now," Renji confessed, looking down at the official report detailing Byakuya's abduction, "We don't know exactly when he was taken, only that it was around the time I got hurt in Hueco Mundo. We think while I was healing at Urahara's and he went back without me. Because of the fact that a hollow replaced him, we figure Aizen's involved. I don't know. Maybe he's trying to get military information out of him or something. I have no idea. But we searched the area around Las Noches and probed the fortress itself. There were vague signs he might have been there, but he isn't there now. I don't know where that bastard might be holding him."

He rubbed his hands over his face as Rukia sat down beside him and slipped a comforting arm around him.

"You really care him. I..."

"I love him, Rukia," Renji said, shaking his head, "I love him, and if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to find him and tell him that."

"Whoa..." mused Ichigo, "I mean, I knew that you looked up to the guy but..."

"You're...in love with my brother?" Rukia interrupted.

"Come on, guys...I thought it was kinda obvious."

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other and shook their heads.

"We didn't know," Rukia admitted.

"But it kinda makes sense of how depressed you've been lately," Ichigo acknowledged.

The three went quiet as the door opened and Yoruichi entered the office.

"Renji," she greeted the redhead, "Rukia...Ichigo. I came to see how the investigation was going."

She studied the crestfallen vice captain for a moment.

"Not so well, ne?" she concluded, "I wish I could say that I had something more to add, but Kisuke and I haven't been able to track him, not in Hueco Mundo, here or the living world."

"It's like he disappeared from existence," Renji whispered, tears leaking onto his face, "And just when I realized...I..."

He broke off, unable to finish.

"Renji just told us that he is in love with Byakuya," Rukia explained to Yoruichi, "so this is hitting him pretty hard."

Yoruichi studied the turtledoves, the ivy and the geode that still sat on the redhead's desk, then she thought back to how oddly Byakuya had behaved when Renji was hurt, and what she had sensed.

"Were those from Byakuya?" she asked.

"What?" asked Renji, "I don't know. The packages never said, but..."

"Because that looks like a set of turtledoves that Byakuya's grandmother gave him."

"What?" asked the redhead, his eyes widening.

"And that ivy is from the new section of the gardens at Kuchiki Manor," the cat woman went on, "And that geode? Byakuya and I used to collect them when we trained together ages ago!"

"Wh-what, really?" Renji gasped, "You're sure?"

"Yes," Yoruichi confirmed, "And Renji, there is something that you need to know. When you were hurt, Byakuya practically burned out his spirit centers flash stepping you to Kisuke's for healing. I figured by the way he acted and some things that he said that he was interested in you."

"Really...?" Renji managed, looking stunned, "I mean, the hollow thing that pretended to be him said that he had sent the gifts...and I had this dream, but...I thought it was just that I was so crazed over him being missing..."

"No," Yoruichi said, smiling sadly, "You weren't wrong. He was definitely sending the gifts. And there's something else."

"Huh?" Renji queried, blinking.

"I was looking into the activity of his business partnerships as part of my investigation into his disappearance, and I found out that one of his companies, The KP Group had recently purchased and begun renovations on the building you live in."

"What?" mused Renji, "That was _him_?"

He shook his head, an amused smile coming to his lips.

"How could I _not_ have figured that one out," he went on, "I mean, what management company would put us up in the most expensive apartment complex in the Seireitei, complete with meals? I can't believe I didn't see through that..."

"Well," Ichigo said, smiling warmly, "I guess that what you've been feeling..."

"Byakuya's been feeling too," Rukia finished.

Pain returned to Renji's red brown eyes and his lips tightened.

"It's all so obvious now," Renji said in a soft, tormented whisper, "Now that he isn't here. Damn...I wish I hadn't been so stupid...so damned blind! I missed what was right in front of me!"

All at once, a sharp gust of wind blew the window open, and a piece of paper tumbled in and wrapped itself around the little ivy plant. Renji shook his head and sighed, gently freeing the plant from the marauding flyer.

"What's that?" Rukia asked.

"Ah, just one of those damned flyers for the Winter Masquerade thing. I forgot about that. A bunch of us were supposed to go."

He paused for a moment, frowning and remembering.

_A soft breeze rose up and stirred the branches of the tree, loosing a rush of blossoms that moved in a pretty swirl and spun towards the three shinigamis. All three froze as the lovely breath of wind, sakura and Byakuya's presence brushed past them._

_"Wh-what was that?" Rukia whispered, "It felt like…"_

_"Ichigo's right," Renji said, his eyes intense, "He has to be alive. I feel it. I feel like I should have known it before."_

Renji looked from the open window to the paper in his hand, then at the ivy plant.

"What is it, Renji?" asked Ichigo.

"Well...don't think I'm stupid here. I know it may just be wishful thinking, but...I think that maybe...maybe Captain Kuchiki is going to be at the party tonight!"

"What?" asked Rukia in a startled voice.

"Renji," said Ichigo, "It's a piece of paper that blew in through the window..."

"Yeah, I know," said Renji, "It seems stupid, but...I don't have anywhere else to look for him right now."

"And maybe it will be a good distraction while we wait for something more to come out about his disappearance," suggested Ichigo.

The four looked at each other and shrugged.

"I have to go back to Karakura Town," said Yoruichi, "But Ichigo, I think you and Rukia should stay close to Renji. I have some concern that whoever took Byakuya could possibly have some plan that involves him too. Just go along and the three of you stay together. I'll meet up with you in Karakura Town tomorrow, okay?"

"Right," Ichigo said nodding.

He and Rukia looked back at Renji who still held the flyer in his hands.

_It may be shooting in the dark...a desperate wish, but...if it brings you back..._

Byakuya watched as Yoruichi, Rukia and Ichigo left, then Renji rose and started towards his quarters to dress for the masquerade. Then, he turned back to Aizen, who was smirking and shaking his head in disdain.

"Well, that will be quite the lesson in futility, ne?" he mused, "Come, then, Byakuya. Las Noches awaits."

"Wait," the noble said softly, "Please, Sousuke."

The leader of the hollows tilted his head in askance.

"You said that I could say goodbye to him."

"Yes?"

"Let me go to the masquerade. It ends at midnight. Let me have one last evening with Renji and I will ask nothing more of you...not even that you let me go."

"What?"

Byakuya swallowed hard.

"I just want to be with him one more time. If he does not 'see' me, I will go with you willingly and I will not try to escape you. I give you my word. I will serve you willingly."

Aizen's eyes narrowed with instant suspicion.

"Hmmm, I think that you have some hope of revealing yourself to him. I am not eager to lose your services as the bearer of the hougyoku, however...I am intrigued by your determination. I will tell you what. You will go to the masquerade, but...I will take your voice so that you may not speak to him, I will make your mask so that it cannot be removed until after midnight, and, Byakuya...I will be there to make sure that you do not use any power or reveal yourself to any person there!"

Byakuya felt a shiver of uncertainty, but nodded in agreement.

"I will be there in disguise as well," the leader of the hollows went on, "I will be watching you very closely. You will have until midnight and not a moment past for him to see you. After that, you will surrender yourself to me unconditionally until you have given the hougyoku a body. Can you accept those terms?"

Byakuya took a steadying breath and gazed in the direction that Renji had gone.

"I accept your terms," he said, nodding.

He felt an icy catch in his heart at the smile Aizen gave him.

"Come then," Aizen said, taking his hand and opening a garganta.

"What? Where are we going?" asked the noble, "You said that I...?"

"Yes, you may go to the masquerade. But you will need a costume, and I will be the one to craft it for you."

"But I have..."

"I am sure that you have plenty of very fine costumes," Aizen acknowledged, "And Renji, or any number of other people would surely recognize them by the design or the expensive materials...from having seen them before. I will make sure that there is no way that you will be given away so easily. Come, Byakuya."

Left with no other option, the noble turned with Aizen and entered the dark cavern that led back to Las Noches. Aizen studied his lovely captive's downcast eyes and pensive look and his lips tightened.

"You know, you still look as though you believe that Abarai is going to magically see you. I hate to shatter your frail hopes, Byakuya, but the truth is that whether true love exists or not, love does not conquer all."

Byakuya said nothing and continued to stare at a spot on the ground just ahead of them as they passed through the cavern and emerged in the throne room in Las Noches. Aizen led him out of the throne room, and down several hallways to a room where an odd looking old hollow was busily working amidst a sea of fabric.

"Will you excuse us?" Aizen said, sending the hollow scurrying away.

He led Byakuya to a full length mirror and then laid a blindfold over his eyes.

"Do you want to know what is stronger than love? What conquers it every time the two meet?" Aizen asked.

"The passionate needs of the powerful," he went on, not even waiting for the noble to attempt an answer, "I seek power and to gain that power, I created the hougyoku. As you know, the hougyoku grants the desires of the most powerful souls around it. It assisted Kurosaki Ichigo in gaining the power to protect his loved ones, it gave Ichigo's friends the abilities so that they could fight alongside and protect him. It gave Urahara a way to shatter the barrier between shinigami and hollow, and it will make me king. But...whatever it grants each of us, we must not depend on it fully because as soon as stronger power comes along, the hougyoku will abandon the one it is with to follow the pathways of power. Right now, my passions for power and leadership are guiding the hougyoku, and together, we are stronger than anything else in the universe. You cannot tell me that the love between you and Renji Abarai is stronger than the hougyoku and me together. But...we will prove it to you. We will clothe you in such a way as you will learn, painfully, that love is simply not enough. Love falls short, while power succeeds."

Byakuya flinched as he felt Aizen's power wrap around him. He felt the man's hands undress him, then dress him again. There were odd touches on his face and body that left him curious as to what the man could be doing.

"Don't you agree?" Aizen breathed in his ear.

"My mother died bearing me," Byakuya said softly, "And even so, my father loved me. He said that he might have lost her, but their love lived on in me."

"But, didn't your father die too? While you were a teen, ne?"

"Yes. Then, Yoruichi, who was my training partner also disappeared and was reported dead, so it would seem that love has failed me repeatedly, up and to the death of my wife."

"And when she died, you had no child to love."

"No...only memories of her. But even so, Hisana left me one gift."

"And that was?" Aizen queried.

"Hope," Byakuya whispered, "She made me promise to continue to believe that true live exists, and that despite everything, there is someone for each of us...one true love that will survive despite everything."

"She did not believe herself to be the love of your life?"

"No. I had given up on love as a dangerous and futile thing long before. I cared for Hisana, even loved her in the end, but she is not that person."

"And you think that Renji Abarai is?" Aizen asked.

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

Byakuya considered the question quietly for several minutes, then sighed.

"I do not know."

"Hmmm?"

"I believe. I hope. I will put my faith in that. I will trust it."

"To set you free?" Aizen asked with calm sarcasm.

"To never abandon me."

"So, even if he does not 'see' you tonight, he will continue to search for you. He will not give up?"

"No, Renji will never abandon his search for me. I know that."

"With such certainty that you walk blindly into this challenge, with no idea how it will play out...and yet you still hope that despite all of the obstacles, he will save you?"

"Yes."

Aizen laughed softly and removed the noble's blindfold.

"What do you think now?"

Byakuya stared breathlessly into the mirror, his eyes devastated and his hopes crashing down as he saw what Aizen had done.

_Oh my kami!_

_How will Renji ever see me beneath this?_


	18. Only Your Eyes

**Chapter 18: Only Your Eyes**

"What's wrong?" Aizen asked, smirking as he studied his handiwork in the mirror, "You don't look so confident, Byakuya. Weren't you the one who said that Renji would save you? You sounded so certain before."

Byakuya gazed wordlessly at his reflection, unable to answer as the stark reflection looked back at him, mocking his faith, diminishing his hopes and leaving his heart in tatters.

"You didn't expect me to make this easy, did you? It would be some inconvenience to me to have to replace you in my plans, so I had to provide some kind of challenge."

Byakuya swallowed hard in reaction, his eyes taking in the grim spectacle of unkempt white hair, smudged and leathery, wrinkled skin, joints swollen from overwork, crooked and discolored teeth, and pale, skeletal limbs draped in dirty, tattered patchwork clothing.

"It is a masquerade, no?" said Aizen into his ear, "There will be lords and ladies, angels and demons, beings of Air, Earth, Water and Fire. Some will shock with images of power, some with beauty, some with that which induces fear and loathing. Guess which you will be..."

Byakuya turned his head aside, unable to look anymore.

"Yours is the image of greatest fear to all, Byakuya...because it doesn't matter who you are. Age and death erases all. Powers fade, beauty fades, even love slowly fades. Over the course of time, all is lost and we pass into ashes...all but those the hougyoku takes from that path. You see, one of the things that I will gain from the hougyoku is emancipation from age and death. My powers and looks will never change or fade away."

He touched the noble's wrinkled cheek with a fingertip.

"How would you like to be taken from that path as well?" Aizen asked.

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked, already suspecting that he knew the answer.

"Come now, you know exactly what I mean," Aizen chided him, "The power that the hougyoku extends to me, it can give to you."

"Sousuke..."

"Listen to me, and try to hear, Byakuya. I am sure that you love Renji Abarai. That I do not question. The evidence of your affection for him is obvious."

"Then, let me go to him!"

"But don't you understand? Love of that kind is fleeting. You know this! You have already loved and lost. You know what that feels like. And one way or another, even if you and Renji do end up together, it is only a matter of time before you are parted. It doesn't matter how or when or where. It will happen."

"I know that," Byakuya said, shaking his head and trying to ignore the horrid image in the mirror, "But I want every day I have with him! We have already lost time while we slowly grew and changed so that we could find our way to each other. And now that we have, it cannot be for nothing! I have to go back to him!"

"Byakuya, what do you mean, 'It cannot be for nothing?' If you are going to die in the end and be separated, then what do you have? I will tell you. You have a momentary flash in time. Essentially, you _have _nothing! I can give you more. Just put your juvenile crush aside and agree to join me in the spirit dimension. Accept the gift of the hougyoku into your body and be blessed with immortality. Remain with me as my consort and you will find everlasting contentment with me. Now, I ask you, isn't it more sensible to take the path that steers you away from futile love and eventual death?"

"You are not hearing me!" Byakuya said desperately, "I want to be with Renji, even if that means that we will eventually lose each other to death. We know that the cycle does not end there, though the people we are now, will die. People find each other again in other lives..."

"Oh, don't be so foolish," Aizen scolded the noble, "And what difference does it make for you to find each other again if you are only going to meet again as strangers? Why not just...?"

"You know why," Byakuya insisted, "though you will not admit it to yourself. Everyone wants to connect with _someone_. Someone special...someone who will love them through anything, no matter what happens, what disagreements or troubles they encounter. You believe in this too, although you pretend not to. Otherwise, why would you be trying to convince me to stay with you?"

"I do admit," said Aizen, "I do crave the idea of company."

"But you have Gin...Tousen, any number of allies who would..."

"...stab me in the back as soon as the chance arose," Aizen finished, "Not everything is as it seems, Byakuya, even among allies."

"But why me? Why...?"

"You are the leader of the greatest of the noble clans, the most powerful leader that the Kuchiki family has ever known. If I would be king and give the hougyoku a body, then he will need a properly powerful vessel suitable to carry him."

"So what if I carried the hougyoku and gave it life? Wouldn't the living hougyoku be a threat to you as ruler? Have you thought of that, Sousuke? What then?"

Aizen smiled.

"You worry too much about the little things, Byakuya. Now, back to the subject at hand. The more I think of it, the more I like the idea of sharing immortality with you. You are spirited company, to say the least, and certainly easy on the eyes, when not cloaked in the dastardly illusion of the image of an old beggar. You are powerful and you would bring wisdom to the new monarchy..."

"But I do not love you."

"I did not ask you for love," Aizen countered, "only companionship and assistance in ruling in the new monarchy. And if you wanted to bear us additional children, I would not mind that either."

Byakuya shook his head firmly.

"No, Sousuke," he said in a decided tone, "I want to go back. I want to go back to Renji. Even immortality isn't enough to make me forget him."

Aizen's eyes narrowed.

"You are so stubborn," he said, frowning, "But you will soon learn to be more wise in your decisions. So, here is what I will do. I am changing our agreement."

"What? How? And how is it an agreement if you can change the terms at will?" Byakuya objected, "How am I to believe anything you say if you can change your mind so flippantly?"

"I think you had best remember that you are lucky to have _any_ path back to your would be lover, Byakuya," Aizen said warningly, "I could, at any time, simply decide to do as I will with you, and make no apologies for that."

"I understand," said the noble, "but what do you mean by altering our agreement? And how am I to trust that if I win, that you will let me go?"

Aizen's lips quirked gently.

"I am afraid you have no reassurances save my word. But...I do agree now not to alter the agreement beyond this..."

Byakuya's eyes met Aizen's questioningly.

"You will have to choose which risk to take. You have told me that you believe in love, that you have hope that Renji Abarai will 'see' you despite the illusions around you. You claim to believe and have hope and trust in love. But this challenge will force you to prove or disprove that."

"What are my choices?" Byakuya asked uncertainly.

"You may choose, right now, to abandon any thought of returning to the Seireitei now. You would agree to be my willing captive until I am king, and when I am, you will allow yourself to be impregnated with the hougyoku, after which you may choose to remain with me in the spirit dimension and become my consort, or you may return to Renji Abarai, without restriction."

Byakuya frowned.

"And my other choice is?" he asked.

Aizen gave him a chilling smile.

"If you are so trusting of love, you may go to the masquerade tonight and hope that Renji Abarai identifies you before midnight. If he does, then you are free of obligation and I will find another to bear the hougyoku child."

"And if he does not 'see' me?"

"If Renji does not 'see' you before midnight, then you will agree to marry me that very moment, to willingly go with me to the spirit dimension, bear the hougyoku, and remain my willing consort. I will not mistreat you, nor any children we have. But you will never be allowed to see Renji Abarai again...not for all eternity."

Byakuya took a hissing breath, closing his eyes in anguish.

"You look pale," Aizen observed, "Would you like my physician to come and examine you?"

"No," Byakuya said softly, lowering his eyes.

"I think that you need time to consider. I will leave you alone in your room for a time to think on it."

He extended a hand, smirking at the gnarled, skinny hand that his captured.

"I will leave you this way, so that you bear in mind the huge task it will be to be seen," said Aizen, as he led Byakuya through the hallways and back to his room, "I will return for your answer when it is time to leave for the masquerade. Think carefully, Byakuya. How certain are you that love conquers all? How much faith do you actually have in Renji's ability to 'see through' your disguise?"

He held the door to Byakuya's room open and watched as the noble limped feebly across the room and climbed slowly onto the bed, kneeling and resting his body against the window. The darkness returned to the room as the door closed, and Byakuya focused his aged eyes in the direction of the small blurred light that he knew was the shinigami base in the distance.

_What do I do?_

_Is Renji really going to be able to see through this illusion? If he does, Aizen may or may not let me go free. But if he does not, I will be that man's consort, and I do not imagine that he will leave me any avenue for escape. So...is it wrong to accept the other option? To agree to his terms and to carry the hougyoku? But something that he did not address is the burden of immortality. Is that only a consideration if I become his consort, or will I transcend as part of carrying the hougyoku? And if I transcend and he frees me, will I then be forced to remain as I am forever? Forever watching the man I love move through the cycle of rebirth...then dying and forgetting me as he is reborn?_

_But is that not better than being forced to lose him forever and have no hope of going back to him?_

_But bearing the hougyoku..._

_It cannot be so simple a thing and it will likely change me, and not for the better, I think._

_What shall I do?_

He shifted slightly and quietly observed the poor, shabbily dressed beggar that he had been made to look like.

_Aizen has stolen away my youth, my vitality, my beauty and my power and status. I see nothing of myself in this old visage, save that he has not changed my eyes._

_But is just that enough?_

_They say that the eyes are the window to the soul, but will Renji recognize my soul with no more of a clue than that? He will be looking for me, but will he look into these eyes and know them? Can he look past everything else and shatter the illusion?_

_Renji..._

_I do not know what to do. Each path carries risk...danger...the possibility of loss. One is supposedly a guaranteed road back to you, but if I take that path, will it change me so much that you will no longer recognize me? That you will no longer desire me? Think about what he has asked me to do? Is it not treasonous to help the one who seeks to overthrow our king? As the leader of the greatest of the noble clans, is it not my duty to resist that fate, no matter what? But can I take the chance of love not being enough to save me, here and now? I know that Renji will see me, but will he do so in time to save me?_

He drifted into thoughts of how he would look amongst the other revelers, poor and shabby, old, ugly and likely, alone.

_Will Renji even give me a second glance? Really look at me closely enough to recognize the eyes of the man who loves him? Who he says that he loves in return? Or will he look away too quickly? And if he looks into my eyes, how will I affirm that it is me? How will I tell him without words? He is not likely to kiss me in this guise._

He could hear already the comments that people would make upon seeing him.

_Is he one of us or is he really just some old derelict?_

_Who let that trashy old relic in here?_

_Whoa...couldn't afford a proper costume, old man?_

He took a steadying breath and steeled himself.

_I am not weak hearted. I can face the harsh words and judgments...all, if only it brings Renji's eyes to meet mine. I know if he looks into my eyes, he will see me. I know he will!_

_But can I take that risk?_

_Should I?_

_What is the right thing to do?_

_What do I do?_

He stared out the window, his heart feeling as lost and adrift as the spinning sands. He lost track of time and dozed off, his mind returning home during that tiny respite.

_Renji..._

_Renji, I love you._

_I miss you._

_I want to come home to you._

_Renji, are you there?_

He thought that he could feel the presence of that warm reiatsu, of the beautiful red-brown eyes that looked at him so lovingly. He pictured them in his dreams, but found the dreams shattered by laughter and insults, hard, brazen words.

_Off with you, old man!_

_Go back to the Rukongai where trash like you belongs!_

_Take your ugly, smelly carcass and be on your way!_

He was able to quell his responses to the voices...until Renji's joined them.

_But he wouldn't...Renji wouldn't._

_Renji, please don't say those things to me!_

He felt a sudden touch on his arm and jumped awake, startling himself by meeting his eyes in the reflection on the dark window. Even in the darkness, he was still so unseemly, so old and misshapen...so rank and crooked.

"You look tormented," Aizen said in a gentle voice that only made him feel more ill at ease, "Byakuya, you do not have to go to the masquerade at all. You will be separated from your lover for a time, yes...but you will be with him eventually, and..."

Aizen's voice stopped for a moment as illness overcame the distressed noble and he bent over the edge of the bed to empty his stomach into a wastebasket. He remained bent over the edge of the bed, his head lowered and stars dancing before his eyes.

"Lie down, Byakuya," Aizen said bracingly, "Put all thoughts of this out of your head. If you wish, I can make you sleep until I am made king. I can wake you when it is time for you to..."

"No," said the noble, shaking his head to clear it, and then climbing slowly to his feet, "I will not hide from my fate...sleep through the worst of your treachery. I see only one path that I can follow and still hold my head up...only one road that I can traverse and still look at myself in the mirror after. If I do nothing and merely let things play out...let you have use of me to bring that monstrosity you made to life, then I have betrayed everyone beyond the point of being able to return."

"So you have decided then?" Aizen asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I have," the noble answered, somehow managing to exude a sense of pride, despite the poor state of his body and shabby clothes, "I am placing my faith in the love between Renji and me. I am banking on that to help him to see past even this detestable face you have given me. I will go to the masquerade."

"And if he 'sees' you, I will let you go," Aizen agreed, "But if he doesn't, then you belong to me...permanently."

"Yes," the noble affirmed.

Aizen gave him a crooked smile.

"Come then, Byakuya," he said, taking the noble's weathered hand, "It is time to leave for the party."


	19. The Masquerade

**Chapter 19: The Masquerade**

Aizen turned back for a moment as he and Byakuya reached the entrance into the Seireitei, and he withdrew a black satin mask, which he set in place over the upper portion of Byakuya's face, using a quick enchantment to ensure that the mask could not be removed until the prescribed time.

"Although, in truth, no one would recognize you anyway," the traitor commented, "It is traditional for all guests, although costumed to also be thus masked."

He took out a second mask and laid it over his own face. Byakuya gazed at him curiously as he did so, and Aizen smiled at him enigmatically.

"You...have a question, Byakuya?"

"Yes," admitted the noble, "You are masked, but not costumed. Aren't you concerned you may be recognized? Or...are you merely using an illusion to costume yourself, but not letting me see it?"

"How very astute," Aizen said, nodding in approval, "You already know who I am, so I hardly need to include you in the hypnosis. But...you should expect there to be certain 'interest' in me because of what people perceive."

"What is that supposed to mean?" the noble demanded, "What game are you playing, Sousuke Aizen?"

Aizen shook his head.

"A game is no fun at all if it is given away too early. Come now, it is time to go in. Just focus on your challenge. Do not concern yourself so much with me or you will have no chance at all of wooing Renji. Then again," he said, smirking, "I don't know that your chances are that good to begin with, especially in that costume, and with no voice."

He extended a hand, touching the noble's throat and invoking a restrictive kido.

"No more talking now," he said in a dulcet tone, "Let's go, Byakuya."

He laughed softly and opened the doorway into the Seireitei, leading Byakuya out of the underground cavern, and to the front entry of the old mansion being used for the event. As they neared the doors, Aizen turned his head to look at Byakuya, his lips quirking.

"You haven't misplaced your invitation, have you?" he asked, making one appear in his own hand, "If so, I suppose that your first task will be to get inside those doors."

He stepped away, leaving Byakuya behind, then turned slightly, giving Byakuya the briefest glance at his costume. The noble stared in dismay, suddenly realizing how Aizen planned to interfere with his attempt to make Renji 'see' him.

_Renji is coming here expecting me to be here...and Aizen has clothed himself in an illusion of me dressed as Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, the moon god! Kami! He must be planning to lure Renji away...to harm or at least abduct him. I have to stop him, but how? I do not have an invitation..._

He bit his lip gently, thinking carefully, then slipped into the bushes and carefully surveyed the area around the old mansion. Even with Aizen's illusion of age hampering his vision, he picked out the bored looking security guards and watched their movements. As would be expected for a smaller, local event, there was only a nod given to real 'security' so Byakuya imagined that, as a captain...even impeded as he was, and powerless, it would be child's play to get past them.

_But I need to find an opened or unlocked door or window..._

He moved carefully then, staying out of the sight of the guards and testing the doors and windows on the first floor, unfortunately, finding them all closed and locked. He finally spotted an open window on the second floor, and by working his way back, away from the building, ascertained that the lights were off and the room looked to be empty. Working his way back closer to the building, he spotted a trellis that ran up between the opened window and the next set of windows. The ivy was thick, but not difficult to manage, though the wood frame's strength was slightly more questionable, so he moved cautiously as the security guards moved away, testing each handhold and foothold as he went. He quickly found that although he was certainly in good health, Aizen's illusion proved inhibiting in reducing his range of motion, strength and endurance, forcing him to hold his breath and freeze as the security guards passed by below him, but luckily did not look up to find the strange old man who clung to the ivy trellis, slowly working his way upward.

_Kami, at this rate, midnight will come and go before I get off of this damned thing..._

He was panting and his limbs shaking by the time he finally reached the place next to the open window. He rested briefly as the security guards passed beneath him again.

_I will be certain never to hire this company for my own family's events. How I've managed to get this far without being caught is...a mystery..._

He let out a sigh and reached for the windowsill, stretching out a quivering, skeletal leg to begin to climb over.

_In my own form, I would have been inside, found Renji and ended this nonsense already, but..._

His mind disappeared into a sudden swell of fear as the foothold under his foot that remained on the trellis, gave way with a snap and sent him plummeting towards the ground.

_No!_

He registered the sound of a swift flash step, and felt strong arms capture him, breaking his fall.

_Ah, probably the security guards, _he thought, looking up at the face of his rescuer.

He sucked in a surprised breath at seeing a furry, wolf's face, complete with sharp looking white teeth. The silken mask covered part of the canine face, but left the man's eyes revealed.

_Renji!_

"Hey, you should be more careful, old timer," he said, gazing down at Byakuya good-naturedly, "You coulda been hurt. Did you fall out of that window?"

Byakuya nodded.

"What's wrong? You scared speechless?" Renji asked.

Byakuya shook his head and touched his throat lightly.

"Oh, you don't talk. Okay, well, you probably want to get back up there, so let me give you a hand."

He flash stepped upward, bounding easily onto the ledge outside the window. He loosed Byakuya to slip inside, then followed him into the darkened room.

"You should turn on a light," the redhead advised him, "Stumbling around in the dark is usually a bad thing."

_Gods...he is...such a kind person. I always knew that about Renji, but it is...touching to see him being so gentle with an old person._

_Renji..._

"I've gotta go," Renji said, turning towards the window.

He paused and looked back as Byakuya touched his arm lightly. The noble revealed his eyes hopefully and mouthed the word 'Arigatou.'

Renji smiled and nodded, not seeming to take notice of the old man's eyes at all.

"No problem," he said, nodding, "Take care."

Byakuya's heart fell as he watched Renji flash step down to the ground and walk away.

_I looked right at him. It's like he didn't see me at all! Why didn't he see me? He knows my eyes. I have to get him to look more closely!_

He moved to the interior door and listened carefully. Hearing no one was about, he opened the door a crack and studied the hallway. The area seemed deserted, but when he reached the top of the grand stairway, he spotted two guards at the bottom.

_Probably, they are keeping people from coming up here..._

He moved carefully back into the hallway and slipped into several of the deserted rooms, searching the closets for any clothing that might prove useful. He caught his breath softly and smiled as he came across a male attendant's uniform that seemed to match the ones that all of the staff members at the mansion were wearing.

_And the staff members, too, are all masked. That is one obstacle overcome._

He removed the poor clothing he wore and slipped into the uniform, grateful for the fact that it seemed to fit comfortably. Then, he walked back to the top of the stairway and down the stairs, passing by the guards without challenge, as they assumed that he was merely an employee of the manor.

He moved into the ballroom, working his way around the edges until he spotted Aizen, who was standing near the window, looking out at the moon. He looked then for Renji and didn't see him among the other revelers, so he made his way back towards the entrance to the grand ballroom, hoping to head Renji off before he ever saw Aizen.

"Would you be a friend and help a guy out?" asked an attendant carrying two trays of drinks.

Byakuya nodded silently and relieved the man of one of the trays, then angled towards the doors. As he reached the ballroom entry, a group of already drunken revelers burst in through the door, making Byakuya stop short and nearly drop the tray he was carrying.

"Watch where you're going, old timer!" snapped one of the men.

Knowing better than to let himself be baited, he started to apologize, but was stunned when the young man turned abruptly, smirking as he knocked the tray from Byakuya's gnarled hand. The noble gasped in surprise as the tray flipped and the drink on it were propelled into a masked wolf that was just entering the room.

_Shades! Renji..._

The situation was made worse as Byakuya's aged body was thrown off balance and tumbled into the wolf's arms.

A silent, mouthed "Oh!" was all he could manage.

"You there! What in kami's name do you think you are doing?" shouted a man Byakuya immediately recognized as the owner of the mansion.

Renji held back an amused laugh at seeing the old man he had rescued before, tumble into his arms again.

"Hey, old friend," he said, smirking, "We've gotta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk."

_Sorry_, Byakuya mouthed, slipping away as the angry owner stormed over to where he had been and several other attendants moved to help dry off the champagne doused wolf.

"You should really be more careful," Aizen's voice said suddenly from behind him, "Your disguise may be crafty, but it can be undone..."

Byakuya turned and retreated through the crowd, his heart pounding as he tried to move back in Renji's direction. He studied the redhead quietly for a moment, his mind racing as he tried to come up with a plan.

_If I could just get him to leave with me..._

He spotted a pad of paper and pen on the bar he stood near, and waited until the barman's back was turned to snatch them and move away. He scratched out a quick note and worked his way back in Renji's direction, noting with some relief that Aizen didn't seem to have recognized the redhead. Renji began to scan the people in the room, looking carefully for any sign of his missing captain. Byakuya followed, holding the note ready in his hand and waiting for an opportunity to deliver it to the redhead. Renji paused for a moment, chuckling as two drunk masked penguins waddled by him, then shook his head and moved on. Byakuya suddenly spotted Aizen studying Renji, then beginning to move in his direction. Thinking quickly, he stepped into Renji's path, grabbing the champagne scented wolf and turning him onto the dance floor.

"Okay, really!" laughed the redhead, still looking amused, "I've gotta be honest here, gramps. As cute as this whole flirtation thing is...I just don't think that you and I have what it takes, you know? Now..."

Byakuya shoved the note into Renji's hand and loosed the redhead, then slipped into the crowd as Renji frowned and opened the note to read it. His frown deepened, and he lifted his head, looking around for the odd old man.

"May I have this dance?"

Renji looked up from the note in his hand, taking in the lovely, expensively designed moon god's costume Aizen wore, his sharp eyes picking out the long black hair, pale skin and delicate features. The redhead froze as Aizen's hands captured his, and the leader of the hollows led the spellbound wolf onto the dance floor. Byakuya watched with devastated eyes as the two began to dance, and Renji leaned in towards the other man and said something. Aizen said something back, then started to guide Renji towards the edge of the dance floor.

_If they leave together, this is over!_

Byakuya swallowed hard, looking around in desperation, and his eye settling on a bored looking security guard. He waited until a group of revelers passed, then shoved one into him, causing them to lose their balance and fall. He then moved quickly to help the muttering guard to his feet, taking the opportunity to steal the kido disruptor he carried. He then fled towards where Aizen was leading Renji out of the ballroom and turning him in the direction of the front doors.

He abandoned stealth, then, knowing better than to let the two leave together. He ran towards the two, readying the kido disruptor in his hand. He had nearly reached them, when a flash step sounded and a hand took hold of the one that held the kido disruptor.

"What do you think you're doing, trying to attack our friends!" Ichigo Kurosaki's voice said, sternly.

Byakuya froze as Rukia joined Ichigo, and ahead of them, Renji and Aizen turned to look at him.

Ichigo frowned, staring at the noble and blinking.

"B-byakuya?" he said slowly.

Aizen reacted instantly, turning and grabbing Ichigo's hand that still gripped Byakuya's, and forcing the kido disruptor towards the ginger-haired youth, at the same time pressing down where Byakuya's finger touched the firing mechanism. The kido disruptor discharged, sending a shock through Ichigo's body and dropping the youth in his tracks. Aizen then grabbed Byakuya and tore the weapon from his hand.

"Yes, it's me," Aizen said, still using Byakuya's voice.

"Brother!" gasped Rukia, staring as Aizen removed his mask to reveal Byakuya's face beneath it.

"Captain!" Renji breathed, staring and taking a step towards him.

Aizen kido locked Byakuya's hands behind his back and forced him towards the door as the mansion's owner arrived at the front door.

"You again!" he yelled at Byakuya, "Who are you? I know you are not an employee! Who are you and why are you here?"

"He came here to kill my vice captain!" Aizen said quickly, making Renji's eyes widen in shock, "That old man is not an old man at all, but a well disguised _hollow_!"

Byakuya inhaled in dismay as Aizen's power wrapped around him again, and he took on the form of a humanoid hollow. Unable to make a sound, he looked on in distress as Aizen continued.

"I apologize, Abarai," he said, nodding to Renji, "I learned that there was a plot afoot to capture officers of the Gotei 13 and to imprison them and replace them with changeling hollows and I was investigating when I was overcome and replaced by one of them. I escaped, but decided it best to attempt to find the other changeling hollows being used to impersonate people. This hollow was poised to abduct you and to take your place. But...we have apprehended him. He is the last of the changeling hollows that infiltrated the Gotei 13. We will take him at once to the twelfth division to be studied. Come, Renji!"

Renji turned towards Aizen and pulled off the wolf's mask.

"Captain!" he said, intense pain and deep relief registering together on his handsome face, "Oh my kami, Captain!"

Aizen smiled and bowed his head slightly.

"I am...sorry to have worried you, Vice Captain. I wish that it had not been necessary..."

Renji shook his head firmly.

"It's all right, Captain. I am just...really glad you're all right. Just...why don't you go and see to Rukia. She's kinda losing it over there. I'll take this guy on to the twelfth and we can talk back at the division when I get back."

"I..."

Byakuya caught his breath softly as Renji's hand took hold of his arm and the redhead led him away from Aizen.

"I'll see you in a half hour at the division, okay, Captain?"

Aizen stepped forward, shaking his head.

"No, I will go with you."

A feeling of dread swept over the noble as Rukia suddenly collapsed, but no one around her seemed to notice.

"And Rukia will come too," Aizen said, making an illusion of the young woman fall in with them as they approached the door.

_What do I do?_

He moved reluctantly, with Renji's hand still holding his arm firmly. But as they passed outside, euphoria swept over the noble as he felt the kido lock on his hands suddenly fade and the seal on his powers shattered. He risked a glance out of the corner of his eye and saw a slight smirk on the redhead's face.

_Does that mean...?_

_Does he...?_

"I'm so glad you're all right, Captain," Renji said quietly, catching Byakuya's eye, "I've been really worried."

"Nonsense," said Aizen, "I was never in any real danger. However, it is...gratifying to know that you were concerned."

"Of course I was concerned," the redhead went on, "You are my captain...and you are my friend. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you...not ever!"

Byakuya felt a swell of comforting warmth inside as Renji's hand tightened on his arm for a moment.

_He knows._

_Be careful, Renji._

Aizen stopped, noting that they were well away from the party now, and on a quiet, deserted, dark street.

"Thank you, Renji. Truly," he said, reaching for his sword.

Aizen made an exclamation of surprise as Byakuya and Renji flash stepped away from him together, then turned and struck at him with a heavy barrage of kido strikes. He swiftly invoked his power, making himself unseen to them, then flash stepping towards them.

"Ban kai!" cried Byakuya, "Goukei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

He kept a hand on Renji's arm, and the two flash stepped away together.

"We can't see him," Byakuya warned the redhead, "But this is an area spell and if he is in here with us, it should strike him!"

"Right!" said Renji, pressing up against the noble as Byakuya made the petal sphere that had surrounded them collapse and explode outward.

"Run!" cried Byakuya, pulling the redhead along with him and flash stepping wildly, "Even if I hit him, it won't hold him back for long. He's too powerful. We have to reach the repentance center to even the odds!"

The two ran together, refusing as they did, to relinquish their hold on each others' hands. As they rounded a corner, a sudden kido blast erupted in front of them, throwing the two off their feet and sending them sprawling onto the ground.

"Captain!" cried Renji, firing off a volley of kido blasts around Byakuya as the noble rolled to his feet and started towards the redhead.

"Stop there," Aizen's voice said warningly.

Byakuya froze as the leader of the hollows appeared behind Renji, curling an arm around his throat, then placing a single fingertip on the side of Renji's head.

"What are you doing? He _saw_ me! He saw me before midnight! You said that...!"

"I said that if he saw you before midnight, I would let you go. You are free, Byakuya. Go. But...I still require a powerful shinigami to bring the hougyoku to life. If you are not willing, then I will use him instead...unless perhaps you would willingly switch places with him?"

"N-no way!" croaked Renji, struggling, "You're not touching him again! Let him go! Go, Captain! Get out of here!"

"I am _not_ letting him take you!" Byakuya said, raising his reiatsu and quickly raising his senkei around them, "You are not going anywhere, Sousuke. You cannot leave this place until I destroy my senkei or you kill me. Let Renji go."

Aizen laughed softly and tightened his arm around Renji's throat, making the redhead grunt and choke, and weakening his legs beneath him.

"Apparently, you didn't understand me," Aizen said coldly, "I said that I am taking one of you with me. You can either lower your senkei and let us go, or surrender to me. But one way or the other, one of you is going to come with me. But don't take too much time thinking about it, Byakuya. Renji feels as though he is about to collapse."

"Don't do it! Don't listen to him!" Renji gasped, his legs giving way.

Aizen released the redhead, letting his unconscious body slide to the ground, where he laid ominously still.

"Renji!" cried Byakuya, flash stepping forward.

He gasped in dismay as Aizen flash stepped and reappeared in front of him, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him off the ground. Byakuya's head swam and the pink swords around the two shuddered fitfully. Aizen stared up into the noble's shocked eyes, glaring.

"You have defied me for the last time, Byakuya Kuchiki," Aizen said darkly, "I told you that I can use Renji for my purposes as easily as you, so if you want to escape death..."

He broke off as a brutal flash step sounded behind him and a sword sank into his body. He threw the noble to the ground and flash stepped away, raising his reiatsu and making Byakuya's senkei break apart and collapse in a shower of pink petals.

"Shit!" Renji gasped, taking hold of Byakuya and holding him tightly, as running feet sounded and the Seireitei alarms began to ring loudly.

Aizen glared at the two.

"This is not the end of this," he warned them, "One way or another, the two of you will pay for defying me!"

He disappeared as a huge blaze of power shot towards him and Ichigo and Rukia flash stepped into view.

"Thank kami!" panted Renji, "That guy really had us on the ropes for a minute there, ne Captain?"

"So you _did_ recognize him!" Ichigo said, sounding relieved, "I saw through the illusion, but before I could tell you, that bastard knocked me out."

"He knocked me out too," said Rukia, "but as soon as we came around, we sensed my brother's reiatsu and came as quickly as we could."

"Well, thanks," Renji said gratefully, "I wasn't sure what he was going to do."

He turned his head to look at the noble, then inhaled softly in surprise as Byakuya's hands captured his face and the noble's gray eyes looked deeply into his.

"Thank you, Renji," he said softly, leaning forward and capturing the redhead's lips in a lingering kiss.

"No problem, Captain," Renji said, smiling back at him, "I wasn't going to stop looking for you until I found you."

"I know," the noble said, his lips curving upward, "I was with you, watching you most of the time I was missing."

"What? Really?" Renji said, blinking in surprise.

Byakuya nodded.

"Aizen captured me and replaced me with the changeling hollow while you were in Karakura Town and I returned to Hueco Mundo. He had plans, he told me, that he was going to impregnate me with the hougyoku once he had overthrown the king. But...he decided that he wanted to test what was between you and me. He gave me a week in which I was to try to help you break through the illusions he had around me, and to 'see' me. But...will you tell me? When did you figure out it was me?"

Renji grinned.

"When you handed me the note," he admitted, "Apparently, Aizen didn't think of disguising your writing. Then, I thought back and I remembered how the old man's eyes reminded me of yours. And when Aizen revealed himself as you, I started to notice all kinds of things wrong with him. So..."

"You got us away from other people who could have been hurt when we confronted him," Byakuya finished, "That was good thinking."

"Thanks," Renji said good naturedly, "My captain's a good mentor. He taught me everything I know."

"I think that you have taught me a few things as well," Byakuya said appreciatively.

"Well," sighed the redhead, "Now that you're back, we should go to the fourth and have you checked out, just to make sure everything's okay."

"I am fine," the noble assured his vice captain, "Aizen didn't hurt me."

"Y-yeah," said Renji, "but the guy held you captive and could have...I don't know, put some tracking device or listening device on you...or some other creepy shit."

"Ah," said the noble, "perhaps. Very well. But then after..."

"I think we have a few things to talk about," the redhead finished.

"We do," Byakuya agreed, accepting Renji's offered hand and moving with him in the direction of the fourth.

"Thanks guys," Renji called back to Rukia and Ichigo, who stood among a group of confused looking Seireitei guards, "I've got this now."

Rukia and Ichigo exchanged glances

"Should we follow them just to make sure that creep doesn't come back?" Ichigo asked.

"Okay, but stay back," Rukia said, turning to follow him, "For the first time since I have known Byakuya, he seems really happy, Ichigo. I am not about to let anything interfere with that."


	20. Unmasked

**Chapter 20: Unmasked**

Renji paused at the open door to Byakuya's hospital room and smiled at the very attractive sight of his lovely, noble captain, relieved of his uniform and noble accessories, dressed in only a white, standard hospital issue yukata, and his hair let down and somewhat tumbled. He tapped lightly on the door frame, meeting the noble's dark eyes, and unable to hold back a light blush at the look of welcome that appeared there at seeing him.

"Abarai," Byakuya said quietly, lowering his eyes again as Renji entered the room and approached him, "Why don't you sit down and have some tea? There is extra."

"You're drinking lousy hospital tea instead of mine?" Renji asked, frowning, "Are you _sure_ that you aren't really Aizen in disguise? Because _my _captain is very selective about his tea..."

Byakuya sighed.

"Actually, I had my personal attendant bring some that he made at the manor, as you were not available," he explained.

"Ah, right, I was knee deep in a second division inquiry, a report to the head captain and doing a writeup on everything that happened before I forgot half of the details. Just 'crossing t's and dotting i's, sir," chuckled the redhead, "So, why didn't you have Torio also bring you one of your own yukatas and some nice fuzzy slippers?"

"_Fuzzy slippers_" Byakuya repeated, blinking.

"I was kidding," Renji laughed.

"You seem even more jovial than usual," commented the noble, "That is odd, considering that only a short time ago, we were being threatened by the Seireitei's most dangerous criminal."

"Yeah, well, things worked out okay. We're all safe and Aizen's gone. And as soon as Captain Unohana clears you to leave here, we can go back to the division and you and I are going to talk about those gifts you sent me."

The beginnings of a smile touched the edges of Byakuya's lips.

"I look forward to that as well," he said, looking up as another shinigami entered the room.

"Lord Byakuya," Head Councilor Nori greeted him, "It is good to see you, alive and well."

He turned to Renji and nodded in approval.

"I understand that we have you to thank for that, Vice Captain Abarai," he added, extending a hand, "We are in your debt."

"Yeah?" chuckled Renji, accepting Nori's hand, "Well, you may not be so eager to shake my hand once I tell you...I am love with your head of household...and I'm not going to hide that anymore...not that I ever really could have, but..."

"Abarai," Byakuya said warningly.

"Hey," said the redhead, "I held back before because I respected that Captain and I were of different classes. I thought that he would never think that I was good enough for him. But nearly losing him made me understand that if you're not willing to fight for the people you love, then you will eventually lose them...one way or another. So I'm going to do what I have to, to protect what we have together."

His eyes met Byakuya's warmly and the noble froze, staring back at him raptly.

"I'm not wasting chances anymore," Renji said firmly, "Byakuya is in love with me, and I'm in love with him. And whatever we have to do to...be together..."

He paused as Captain Unohana entered the room, carrying Byakuya's medical chart. She looked from Byakuya's bowed head to Nori's look of discomfort and Renji's determined face and paused by the door.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked, "Should I come back later?"

"N-no," Byakuya said quickly, looking somewhat relieved, "You...have information for me? Did you find something?"

"You will happy to know that there were no signs of any dangerous alterations to your body, foreign listening devices or other...what did you call it, Vice Captain?"

"Creepy shit?" supplied Renji, smirking.

"Yes, I believe that is how you described it. I found nothing like that in my examination."

Byakuya spotted an oddity in her expression and took a worried breath.

"But...you found _something_?" he asked.

"I did," said the healer, "But let me assure you, it is nothing to be overly concerned about. It is not a harmful condition, although it may prove to be an inconvenience for you."

"An inconvenience?" queried Nori, "What is his condition?"

"Let me say first that Sousuke Aizen obviously did not wish for Captain Kuchiki to be harmed. He was not physically harmed in any way, although it appears that he was subjected to a medical procedure."

"A surgery!" Renji repeated, looking alarmed, "What did that freak do to him? I'll _kill_ him!"

"Do not be so hasty, Abarai," Byakuya said, frowning, "She did say that it was not dangerous."

"I did," affirmed Unohana, "Now, you told us in your debriefing before, that Aizen planned to impregnate you with the hougyoku once he became king, ne?"

"That is correct," said Byakuya, his heart beginning to race, "But you are saying that he..._did something_? He did not impregnate me with the hougyoku already, did he?"

"Oh...no, no, not at all," The healer assured the shaken noble, "But it appears that he did begin to prepare your body for the process. "

"Gomen nasai, what do you mean?" the noble asked, still looking alarmed.

"Well, it appears that he was going to impregnate you, using a special chamber, in which he would have placed the hougyoku, along with some reiatsu and genetic material to provide the 'code' for the developing body. It seems that he had the chamber placed in you and perhaps meant to test it before his ascension."

Renji's reiatsu spiked suddenly, and the redhead's eyes darkened in fury.

"Y-you mean...?"

"During my examination, I found the chamber. I tested it and found that it already contained a developing reiatsu."

Byakuya's eyes went wide, and Nori gasped in surprise.

"Th-that _son of a BITCH_!" snarled Renji, furiously, "You mean he _raped_ Captain? I'll _really kill him_ now!"

He reached for his sword and turned towards the door, but was stopped by a gentle hand the came to rest on his arm, and lovely eyes that stopped him in his tracks.

"C-captain Unohana?" he said, unsteadily.

"You need to remain calm and listen to the rest of what I have to say," she said in a voice that was still light and sweet, but somehow still made the redhead quiver inside and drop into the chair she directed him to.

"Sousuke Aizen is not the one who activated the reiatsu chamber," she said firmly.

"What?" said Renji, staring, "Then...who? Gin? Tousen? Oh gods, he wasn't raped by the Espadas, was he?"

"Abarai," Byakuya objected, "I think that I would have been able to tell if I was sexually assaulted, and I assure you that I was _not_!"

"How would you really know?" Renji asked in an unsettled tone, "Aizen wields _illusion_!"

"Captain Kuchiki showed no signs of sexual assault," Unohana assured them.

"But Vice Captain Abarai does have a point," said Nori, shaking his head, "If he decided to assault our leader and then hid it."

"I assure you, that is not what happened," the healer said with certainty, "So, let me ease your minds. I have altered my methods in my examinations since Sousuke Aizen's departure from the Seireitei to counter his illusions, so that I can see through them when I examine patients here. I can say three things with complete certainty. First, Captain Kuchiki is with child. Secondly, that child is _not_ Sousuke Aizen's. And finally, the child _was fathered by_ Vice Captain Abarai."

"Wh-what?" Renji said, going very pale.

He was suddenly extremely pleased that he had sat down prior to the announcement.

"Captain Unohana, how can this be? I was never with Captain Kuchiki! I didn't even know where he was! I was looking everywhere for him! Oh my kami! Do you mean that Aizen hypnotized me and _I _assaulted Captain?"

"Abarai, don't be ridiculous!" Byakuya chided him, frowning, "You did no such thing. When we were together, it was completely consensual."

"Wha...? Huh?" Renji asked, his eyes nearly crossing and a feeling of breathlessness passing over him, "But Captain! You and I were _never together_ like that! I mean, I did have a really, really wonderful dream about us."

The redhead stopped and blushed deeply, sudden realization spreading over his handsome face.

"Y-you mean that...that night...in my quarters? That was real?" he stammered, going so white that his tattoos stood out starkly against his skin.

It was Byakuya's turn to blush.

"Honestly, Abarai, are you really going to make me have to explain? I _told _you that Aizen sent me back to the Seireitei, cloaked in illusions and he instructed me to try to get you to 'see' me. He allowed me one night to be with you, but then afterwards, he used his powers to convince you that what you experienced was a dream."

The noble went quiet, shaking his head and thinking deeply.

"Well," Captain Unohana said bracingly, "I have a suspicion that Aizen's 'generosity in allowing the two of you that night together was really just a way for him to both tease Captain Kuchiki with the possibility of release, and to secretly conduct a test of the chamber."

"You mean...that freak _wanted_ me to impregnate my captain?"

"He discovered that...I was...attracted to you," Byakuya explained, and he probably realized that it would be difficult to control me for the period of time it would take for him to take control in the spirit dimension. M-maybe he reasoned that if he allowed me to have your child, he could then use the child to force me to go along with him in his plans."

"Do you really think that was his plan?" asked Nori, "It seems..."

"It seems just like Sousuke Aizen to think the matter through and act well ahead of time," said Unohana with certainty, "Think of the complicated nature of what he did here in the Seireitei...a plan that took over a hundred years to set in place before he revealed himself and broke away from us."

"She's got a point there," Renji agreed, still looking pale and shocked.

"Yes," agreed Nori, frowning deeply.

"Well," said Byakuya, "Whatever his plans truly were, thanks to Renji, and the others who helped him, that man has been stopped for now."

"But what do we do to keep him away?" asked Renji, "He can just use his illusions to get to Captain again, can't he?"

"I think he will have a much harder time doing that now, because we are on our guard. We will be watching Captain Kuchiki and the people around him, carefully...and remember that, under sharp scrutiny by people who know the person, the small details can be detected. If Sousuke Aizen tries to recapture Captain Kuchiki, we will stop him."

"Actually," Byakuya suggested, "I have a suspicion that Aizen will not feel a need to try to abduct me again for now. He succeeded in using Renji to impregnate me as a test of the chamber he placed in me, and he can as easily watch me from there to monitor the developments. I think he will wait to recapture me once I have successfully delivered the child and shown that the chamber is fully functional."

Renji shook his head and bit at his lips, an odd shiver going through him.

"Well, I hope you're right, Captain," he said, sounding less than convinced, "But I am not going to leave that bastard any openings. I am sticking to you like glue from now on!"

"That is hardly necessary, Renji..."

"I think that Vice Captain Abarai is right," Nori said, raising a fine eyebrow and regarding the two for a moment, "Sousuke Aizen is a dastardly fellow, and it is nearly impossible to anticipate what the man will do next. It is imperative that our leader have the best possible protection...and I don't know that anyone has proven themselves to be as diligent and capable...or as _persistant_ as you in protecting our head of household."

"Head Councilor...?" Byakuya queried, meeting the elder's proud eyes.

"Hmmm," Nori went on, "We have a tricky situation anyway, Lord Byakuya. You know very well that having a pregnant and unmarried leader will be likely to bring a scandal, and we cannot have that!"

"Ah," Byakuya sighed uncomfortably, noting the scared look that came into Renji's eyes.

"So..." Renji said, frowning, "You're going to make him marry somebody? Just to avoid a scandal? I mean, I guess I understand. But...he'll have to marry a noblewoman, right? Then what? Will she pretend to be pregnant or something?"

"I do not wish to have to engage in telling lies," Byakuya insisted, "They have a dastardly tendency to come back to haunt a person."

"I was not suggesting that we lie," said Nori, a slight smirk touching his lips, "If Aizen was holding you prisoner and used his illusions to get the young man to sleep with you to make you pregnant, then you and Abarai are both faultless."

"Which means that he can...?" Renji began.

"Which means that, because the situation was out of either of your hands that what happens next should be up to the two of you. Our clan does tend to frown on our leader marrying a commoner, however Aizen's interference muddies the water a bit and certainly makes an argument for allowing the two of you to be married...if that is your wish."

"But I thought that it was a big deal to the council that I'm not a noble," objected Renji.

"It was before," agreed Nori, "However, your valiant defense of our leader and the odd matter of his pregnancy has created an opportunity for the two of you."

Byakuya studied Renji's face for a moment, then sighed softly and shook his head.

"I do not want Renji to be made to feel that he has to marry me," he said quietly, "In fact, we really have not even 'had our first real date.'"

"Except for making the baby," Renji chuckled, regaining a bit of poise.

His handsome red-brown eyes met Byakuya's affectionately.

"I'll be honest with you," he said, gazing at Byakuya's curious expression, "I don't know if I am ready to just jump into marrying..._anybody_. But...I think it's amazing that we're going to have a baby...and...having grown up without a family, I don't want my kid to grow up away from me. I may not feel perfectly ready? But...I think that having all of us living under one roof and taking care of each other is the right thing to do."

"But two people shouldn't just get married because of a child," Byakuya said, a sad look invading his eyes.

Renji slipped a hand into the noble's and captured his chin with the other, making their eyes meet again.

"And you _know_, there is _way more _between us than this kid," he said, smiling, "You and I have been...circling around each other, and we've been trying to tell each other that we both wanted more. And maybe we aren't completely ready to have our dreams come true so quickly. But that doesn't mean that we should back off of them. You sent me those gifts. You opened your heart to me, letting me get closer to you...including me in that bathing ritual you showed me. And you did all of that, because you were trying to tell me that you have fallen in love with me. Isn't that so?"

Byakuya stared back at him wordlessly, but with eyes that answered with a resounding _YES!_

"Well, I'm telling you that I've given this a lot of thought while you were Aizen's prisoner, and I had already decided that...I am in love with you too. So, whatever you want from me, I'll do it...happily! You want me to marry you, then just say the words. I will. You feel like you need to wait...then we'll wait. So...how do you want to do this?"

The room was quiet as Byakuya breathed in and out, his mind working and his heart racing fast enough to leave him lightheaded.

"I too, grew up without my parents," he said finally, "Unlike you, I had other family, but...I missed the closeness that parents have with their children. My father was with me for part of the time, and when he was gone, my heart ached badly, missing that presence in my life. I think that...I want our child to have the experience of having two parents...not just two parents, but two parents who love and protect each other. So...if it meets with your approval, Renji, I would like to marry you...if you will have me?"

Renji suddenly found himself wearing a smile large enough to make his face hurt. Forgetting about the other people in the room, he grabbed the surprised noble and captured his lips in a knee-weakening, heart-melting kiss. Byakuya caught his breath in surprise and stiffened for a moment, then found himself unable to resist and sank deeply into Renji's warm, mouth and forgetting all else.

"Ah, yes," Nori said, clearing his throat softly and fighting a blush, "Well, I had best go and inform the council. We'll have much to do to prepare for our leader's nuptials."

"Very well," said Unohana, "I will walk you out. I think that Captain Kuchiki needs some time alone with his vice captain to...sort out the details of their situation."

The two quietly exited the room, Unohana reaching back to place a kido lock on the door and to invoke a privacy shield.

"Oh my...you think they will...here?" Nori asked, the blush finally getting the best of the old man.

Unohana giggled.

"It is hard to contain youthful spirits, ne?" she laughed.

"I imagine so," Nori agreed, shaking his head and smirking.

Back in the hospital room, Renji paused and looked up at the door. Noting the kido lock and privacy shield, he grinned and started to kiss Byakuya again. The noble's slender hand tugged gently at the tie at the redhead's waist, and Renji looked down at him questioningly.

"You don't want to wait until we go back to your quarters...or your estate?" he asked.

Byakuya sighed and let his fingers trace the bold tattoos on Renji's forehead and throat.

"Renji, if there is one thing that this situation has taught me, it is that we do not know how many moments we have. So...we should not waste any opportunity to express our love for each other. It is a private place, and I do not want to wait anymore."

Renji's eyes narrowed.

"What about that stuff you told me...when you thought I was asleep? he asked, "You know, about your dad, and how you thought that love was too dangerous and all..."

Byakuya blushed.

"You...heard that?"

"Yeah...sorry."

"That's all right," the noble assured him, "I don't know that I would have had the courage to say it if I had known you were awake. But, yes, love is a dangerous thing. Still, I think it is also something that we cannot live without. So we have no choice, but to let it come to life and protect it as best we can."

"I'm with you," Renji agreed, letting his clothes fall away and sliding into bed next to the noble.

He turned his upper body and met Byakuya for a long, indulgent kiss that left the two panting and very aroused, and ended with the noble being as naked as his handsome subordinate. Renji gazed into Byakuya's eyes questioningly, and the noble smirked and answered by lying back on the pillow and parting his pretty, white thighs. Renji blushed brightly, chuckling self consciously as he turned and sank down between those wickedly soft thighs, and felt the gentle scent of sakura wrap around him and pull him in helplessly. He stifled a contented groan and closed his eyes as he felt his piqued member brush against one just as hot, swollen and damp as his own. He sank into Byakuya's hungry mouth again, moving his hips and feeling his hot, erect member twinge at the contact. Byakuya's eyes closed, and his soft lips opened in a light, sweet moan that seemed to go right straight to Renji's already inflamed erection. He groaned and rubbed harder against the noble's thickened member, loving the way Byakuya's slender, graceful fingers danced along his sweating skin, tracing the black lines on his throat, shoulders and chest appreciatively, then hesitating and trembling for a moment, before sliding down his lean torso to play over the markings on his belly.

"Oh, gods, I love it when you do that!" the redhead panted, seeking the noble's mouth again, and letting his own hands slide down Byakuya's soft skin, following the more delicate curves of his body and moving down to tease their members where they continued to rub together.

Byakuya's head turned, leaving the sweet, pale flesh of his throat exposed, which Renji pounced on immediately, nipping and sucking languidly, almost growling with delight and making his noble lover quiver softly beneath him.

"R-renji!" Byakuya sighed wantonly, "I have thought about this...wanted this...f-for so long!"

"No more holding back?" Renji asked, smiling at him and bending his head to caress an erect, pink nipple with his tongue, "No more worrying about what could happen?"

"I'm going to believe that we are strong enough to manage whatever comes," Byakuya whispered, losing his breath again as Renji's tongue invaded his navel, then slid down over the path of fine hairs that led downward, "Oh! Ah, R-ren...ji!"

"Does it feel good?" the redhead breathed in his ear, making a lovely, hard shiver rake his body.

"It feels...exquisite," Byakuya managed, closing his eyes and descending into softer, nearly incoherent utterances as Renji's seething mouth wrapped around him, his tongue sliding upward and teasing him until the usually placid noble came undone.

He gasped out Renji's name as his defenses crumbled and he came violently. Renji closed his eyes and swallowed repeatedly, moaning happily as his lover's warm, savory essence filled him, bringing a wonderful feeling of intense heat to his insides.

While the noble was still reeling, Renji released his spent member and attacked the man's tight entrance, wetting the area carefully. Byakuya moaned fitfully, writhing under the firm grip of Renji's hand on his hip as the redhead's fingers invaded and prepared his body for their joining. The redhead coaxed the noble onto his belly, then spread his legs wide and commenced a maddeningly slow entry, working his way inside in small, measured thrusts then laying himself warmly across Byakuya's warm, sweaty back. He laced their fingers together, keeping the pace slow, and the contact intense as they moved together, exchanging hard, wet kisses over a trembling, pale shoulder.

Byakuya groaned in delight as Renji's thrusting member found the pleasure center inside him and the redhead's hand wrapped around him, caressing and stroking him into a pretty frenzy as the two continued to move together. Renji's breath shortened suddenly, and he clamped down on a soft, white earlobe, hissing with pleasure as the coil in his belly snapped, and he released in hard, scathing pulses and collapsed onto the noble's back, bringing them down onto the bed in a breathless tangle.

They went still for a time, their bodies still joined and their minds spinning pleasantly. Then, Renji's hand found Byakuya's and laced their fingers together again, and he made a line of warm kisses along the back of the noble's neck, making Byakuya loose a keening sigh and shiver happily.

"So...we're really going to get married?" he asked, squeezing Byakuya's hand.

"Yes," answered the noble contentedly, "Unless you don't want to. We do not have to. I was just under the impression that it was what we both desired. Was I wrong, Renji?"

"No, you weren't wrong. I love you. I'm glad that you got up the nerve to send those gifts and tell me. I never would have thought before that my gorgeous, powerful, noble captain could fall in love with me. I'm really glad he did."

"I had no choice," Byakuya whispered, meeting the redhead for a lingering kiss, "Though I could pass others by and abandon loving them without care, you were the one...the only exception. Whatever the cost of that, I love you too.

_**(Thanks so much for reading **__**The Only Exception**__**! And there is likely to be a sequel. The story kind of begs for one, so I'll try to come up with a good plot. The mpreg suggested at the end of this story will play out in the next, but I'm still thinking on what else will happen. As always, if you have a suggestion, just PM me and let me know! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Love, Spunky)**_


End file.
